


一生为囚

by Endless (Josiechung)



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 养成, 复仇
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 64,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23063533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josiechung/pseuds/Endless
Summary: 设定：灵感来自B站/微博/Lofter@楚怀之 老师的《贤者之爱》警告：约二十岁年龄差，部分剧情与原视频有出入，养成，年下，复仇
Relationships: 刘昊然/张若昀
Comments: 6
Kudos: 124
Collections: 作者自荐篇目





	1. Chapter 1

在眼泪落下来的那一刻，其实张若昀是想笑的。他也确实在笑着，模糊却清醒的双眼充满了怜悯地注视着面前的女人，仿佛她讲了一个天大的笑话。止不住的笑声顺着酒意冲上头顶，他几乎坐不住地瘫在椅子上，无法蜷缩的一条腿伸长在桌子下，笑得脱力的手三番四次地错过了他的下巴。他整个人都在颤抖，从头发到身体到他藏在骨头下的心脏，笑意就像在他体内扎了根，一条又一条的根系穿插在他的脉管又刺破他的血肉，以他的心尖红作养分茁壮而肆虐地生长着。

张若昀想他从来没有笑得这么开心过。

他想自己以后也不会笑得这么开心了。

肆虐的笑意来得很快去得也很快，毕竟心头血只有那一点，耗完了便完了。张若昀渐渐地收敛了笑意，只是还勾着嘴角。他伸长手去拿桌上的杯子，一双眼来回扫了眼身边的两人，像是事不关己地耸了耸肩。

“你想要就拿呗。”他靠在了椅子的另外一侧，眼角上扬的表情越发地好看，“他又不是我的。”

女人有些不确定地也跟着笑了笑，仿佛有些担心却又惧怕张若昀神情过于艳丽的一张脸，唯有下意识地看向自己对面的男人。可男人没有回应女人眼里的求助，只是伸出手想去摸摸张若昀的脑袋，可还没碰到发尾就被人一手挡了下来。

“干什么呢，男男授受不亲懂不。”张若昀玩笑着，仿佛忘了上一刻他们还是可以拥抱接吻和做爱的情侣。

男人显然对他的反应有些不满，或许在他心里张若昀应该哭着拉着求着他不要离开，又是大吵大闹泼水掀桌愤然离席，而不是像现在这样无谓无欲随随便便就接受事实。这让他感到愤怒，甚至于羞辱。

可女人却对这样的和平感到安心，她甚至感激地朝张若昀致谢。男人因她的行为感到了进一步的羞辱，可他却不能发作，相反他还必须主动地安抚女人，温柔地照顾她的心情。因为只有这样他才能从张若昀显露的冷漠、厌恶和憎恨里得到他想要的胜利感。

但可惜，张若昀自始至终都在笑。

彻底溃败的男人颜面尽失地急于离去，不明所以的女人迫于无奈还是结账陪同。张若昀举着手里的水杯送别他们，在女人再次感激地抱住他致谢时一如往常地轻拍她的后背以示安抚。

“我就知道你是这个世界上对我最好的人。”女人感激地亲了亲张若昀的头发，仿佛哄娃娃一样地哄着他。

张若昀无声地以笑回应，一路目送两人远去直至彻底在视线中。酸痛的嘴角顿时就拉得平直，上挑的眼尾也没有温度地恢复了平静。他歪着头用手蹭去脸上的泪痕，拿起桌上的餐巾纸仔细地擦过双手，然后把纸团扔进了水杯中。

看着干燥的纸巾逐渐吸水变得膨胀、糜烂和丑陋。张若昀冷声地扯了扯嘴角。方才女人的告白还回荡在耳边，而此刻他想对此作出回应。

当然，因为我“爱”你啊。

****一** **

女人得知自己怀孕的那一天，陪他去做产检的是张若昀，因为男人最近一阵子都在忙着公派美国的事情，实在是分身乏术。

在载她去诊所的路上，女人正在考虑自己要不要也跟着出国的事情。期间她有些抱怨跟张若昀说，这个孩子来得太不是时候了，而且她感觉男人似乎不太想要这个小孩，所以她很忐忑。

耐心地听了半路的张若昀宠溺地笑了笑，趁着红灯的间隙转头回了一句：“你这就是典型的孕前焦虑，和你结婚前的样子一模一样。”

“什么乱七八糟的，我才没有焦虑。”女人不满地回嘴，却还是放不下这件事地一直想着。她不停地询问张若昀的意见，想让他帮忙决定自己要不要出国。但说着说着，又不听他回答地表达着自己想留在国内的想法。

“你想啊，我之前都没去过美国完全不知道那边是个什么情况。贸然挺着个大肚子过去，万一水土不服直接把孩子拉没了怎么办。”

张若昀被女人天马行空的想法逗得嗤笑了出声，他用关爱智障儿童的眼神关爱着焦虑的女人，一脸无奈地顺着她的话道：“不想去就不去了呗，毕竟他去美国是工作不是生活，你要是也跟过去那就是一个人照顾俩，多累啊。”

“就是啊！还是你看得透彻！你说我留在国内还能请你当月嫂，这要是去了国外我语言不通的我可怎么办！”

“欸欸欸！打住！谁要给你当月嫂了，别老占我便宜行不！”

“这怎么能是占便宜呢！我又不会让你白干！你这么会照顾人，我孩子交给你一定没问题！”

张若昀无语极了地笑了出声，映在后视镜里的双眼掩藏着一丝不易觉察的暗色。

第一次的产检各项结果都很健康，女人拿到报告之后就急着把电话给男人报喜。张若昀跟在他身边翻看着报告里的各项指标，他本科读的是医学，虽然毕业之后没有从事医务工作，但简单的报告他还是能看懂的。

女人打完电话的时候正好他们也走到了停车场。回去的路上女人邀请张若昀到家里来吃饭，但被他以工作的缘由给婉拒了。想着自己每次邀他来家里吃饭都没成功过，女人多少就猜到他或许还没能完全放下过去的事，所以也不强求，而是顺势和他聊起了有关工作的话题。

“你现在真的在做网络编辑啊？”女人和张若昀包括男人都是在同一个大学念书，男人比他们大两届。在校期间，女人和男人念的都是商学，平时在校内因为课业和活动的重叠常常聚在一起。张若昀则不同，读的是医学，平时和他们甚少有交集。毕业之后，女人进了男人的公司，不过可惜试用期还没过就发现大了肚子，不得不先行辞职。张若昀则是清楚自己的性子本质里透着一股懒散，干不来真正的医务工作，所以毕业后凭着自己出色的英文写作水平和过硬的专业能力兼任了众多论文润饰公司的在线编辑，靠着给学术论文修改语言帮助过审赚着每月也算可观的工资。

不过这份活在男人和女人这种务实主义者眼里看来永远是不靠谱的工作。在他在学期间兼职的时候男人就已经说过他几次。现在女人也用着当年男人一样的口气意图对他谆谆教诲。张若昀发自内心地有点想笑，还真不是一家人不进一家门啊。

“网上的工作毕竟不稳定，你要不还是找一家企业好好干吧，我看医科出来的不是有很多制药公司，生物公司，还有那些做什么医学仪器的都很喜欢吗？”

“小姑娘，我这些工作可都签着正规合同，主公司那边还包了五险一金呢。您就别瞎操心了，多顾顾您肚子里的东西吧。”

“欸！怎么说话呢，什么叫东西，这可是我孩子！等你以后做了月嫂，那也是你半个孩子！我还想着要不要等他出生之后认你做干爹呢！”

“得了吧，都什么年代了还干爹呢。”

“欸？你没反驳月嫂的事，那我就当你答应了！等我生了你一定要来带孩子啊！”

“等你生了再说吧。”张若昀笑着把车停稳在女人家楼下，和人挥手告别目送她进楼后才收回视线驾车离开。

路上他点开手机通讯录，给一个备注名为“李医生”的人打了个电话，片刻后电话那头传出了熟悉的声音，张若昀直接开门见山问：“知道男女了吗？”

“欸我说这孩子又不是你的，你干嘛非问这么多呢？”

“你别给我贫，不然就把那十万块给我还回来。”

“你急什么呀，不就随口聊聊嘛。B超血检都很清楚，是个男孩。”

张若昀闻言有些压抑不住地勾了勾嘴角，双手下意识地紧握了面前的方向盘。

“你确定？”

“废话，生出来不是个男的我还你一百万！”

张若昀闻言彻底笑开了颜，他挂掉了手机的通话拐弯进地下车库。停好车回到家后，他迅速打开电脑开始搜索胎教相关的知识。当天晚些时候，女人就在微信上收到了一个张若昀发来的音乐文件，顿时好奇地回了个问号过去。

“舒伯特的《野玫瑰》，很适合用来做胎教音乐。”

女人对着这行字开心地勾起了嘴角，点下说话键便回道：“谢谢月嫂大大，我这就放给宝宝听！”

张若昀点开语音笑了笑，连忙打字提醒道：千万别拿手机放，导进音响里再放，记住别太大声了。

“知道啦，我怎么觉得你比我还像孩子他妈。”

张若昀听完就把手机翻了过来盖在桌子上，没再回复女人。电脑桌前，他正专注而又仔细地反复阅读屏幕上的歌词，上扬的嘴角微微勾着一个别有深意的笑容。

男孩看见野玫瑰，

荒地上的玫瑰，

清早盛开真鲜美，

急忙跑去近前看，

愈看愈觉欢喜，玫瑰玫瑰，红玫瑰，

荒地上的玫瑰。

男孩说我要摘你，

荒地上的玫瑰，

玫瑰说我要刺你，

使你常会想起我，

不敢轻举妄动，

玫瑰玫瑰，红玫瑰，

荒地上的玫瑰。


	2. Chapter 2

二

女人怀孕到了七个月的时候，男人离开去了美国。这次的公派没有人知道要多久，或许是一年，或许是一辈子。男人走的那天清晨女人一直在床上闭着眼睛装睡，她本来以为自己早已经做好了心理准备，能够独自承担这一切。然而当她听到男人起床的时候，翻涌的情绪还是在瞬间袭上了鼻尖。她努力地隐忍着，咬着唇压抑着，脆弱的心灵拉扯着最后一丝坚强，期待着男人会在临走之前给她一个亲吻或是一个拥抱。然而在寂静中等来的终究只有一声冷淡的关门声。

女人的情绪在那一刻彻底爆发，冰冷的身体因为悲伤而颤抖，肚子里的孩子被她吵醒了，重重的胎动像是抗议地踢疼了她的肋骨。女人几近失控地大哭出声，苍白的手急切地翻出手机播出了一个长期置顶的通话记录，她捂着嘴唇焦盼地等待着，在电话终于接通那时再一次忍不住哭了出声。

张若昀几乎是瞬间就清醒了。他柔声地在电话里安抚着女人的情绪，一边着急起身穿衣一边抓起钥匙跑着进了楼梯间。一路上他还在不停地和女人说着话指导她放松下来，并让她把手机开了免提调到最大声放在柜子上好让孩子能听到他的声音。

“深呼吸，对，不要着急一点点来，我在路上很快就到了，你先慢慢放松，把音乐打开舒缓一下情绪。”

女人依照着张若昀的指令把音响打开，然后拿着手机慢慢在地毯上坐下，再把手机放在音响的旁边让话筒对着自己的肚子。婉转的乐曲声缓缓地沿着时间流出，电话的那头张若昀柔着嗓子一句一句地吟唱着。早已经熟悉了他歌声的孩子总算渐渐地安静了下来，蜷缩的身体轻微地活动着调整舒服的姿势，一动一动轻微拉扯着脐带仿佛他在吮吸着手指。

女人温柔地笑着抚摸肚子里的孩子，不知不觉地也跟着张若昀的歌声轻轻地哼了起来。不过她刚开口没多久，肚子里的孩子就突然拽了下脐带，仿佛抗议一般地不满抱怨着。女人无奈又宠溺地笑了出声，忍不住对着电话那头的张若昀抱怨道：

“哎呀我孩子现在都快变成你孩子了，居然还不愿意听我唱歌。”

张若昀听着女人玩笑的话就猜到她心情平复了不少，紧张的心这会终于跟着放松下来，同样玩笑地回道：“你唱歌那么难听，要我也不乐意听。”

“是是是，就你唱歌最好听。可平时我在家给他哼歌的时候他也不闹呀，怎么一到你开口了他就要让我闭嘴。”

“哎呀，你在家还给他哼歌啊？完了完了，就你那音准，你孩子以后一定是个五音不全的。”

“你才五音不全！他的音乐又不只有我一个人教，你也得担责任。”

“我教的时间哪有你长啊，我看啊是救不回来了。”

“去去去。现在才几个月大，等出生了再慢慢教也不迟。到时候我保管不插嘴，你爱咋教就咋教。”

“等等，我不就给你当月嫂吗？什么时候还兼任学前教育了？”

“就刚才啊！我已经决定了，既然你这么积极地从胎教就开始监管，那干脆以后他的教育问题都交给你管！”

张若昀无语地笑了出声，实在是为女人的逻辑能力感到佩服。“行吧，那就麻烦老板娘给我这位身兼多任的全能保姆开下门，让我看看咱家孩子怎么样了吧。”

“等着，马上就来。”

女人撑起地面和床铺缓慢地站了起来，过于圆滚的肚子让她有些行动不便地朝门口一步一步轻挪着。门开了之后张若昀立刻扶着女人小心地走到沙发旁坐下，然后再回去把门关上，关心地蹲下来查看她肚子的情况。

女人瞧着张若昀这紧张的样子心里暖和得很，她笑着摸了摸张若昀的脑袋示意他不用担心，然后又让他进卧室把音响拿出来放在桌子上播。张若昀听话地全部照做，然后又蹲下来温柔地摸了摸女人的肚子，确定孩子安然无恙之后，再起身脱掉外套挽起袖子，准备给女人做点吃的暖暖身子。

怀孕七个月基本上就算进入了备产期，肚子里的孩子指不定哪天就不安分地想要出来，因此这段时间尤其要注意各项临产的症状，并要坚持按时产检保证胎儿的安全。所以这段时间其实特别不适宜让孕妇一个人呆着。这么想着，张若昀就忍不住提议让女人搬到他家里去，这样至少在她生产之前身边都有一个人照顾。然而早就想到了这一点的女人反而提出了让张若昀留下来的建议，毕竟她的很多东西都放在家里不方便带走，与其她搬过去，还不如张若昀搬过来。张若昀闻言想了想，这确实是个更合理的建议，不过——

“你确定你老公不介意？”

“他都能扔下我一个人跑去美国了，还会在意这个家谁在住吗？再说了他又不是不知道你一直在照顾我，他走之前我也跟他说过可能需要你在家里住一段时间帮忙照顾孩子，毕竟月嫂都是二十四小时制的，你总不能还天天跑来跑去吧。”

“他没问题我自然没问题。那你先吃点东西，我回家收拾一下就马上回来。”

“哎呀还收拾什么呀，他一柜子的衣服都没拿走，你俩身材不是差不多吗，你直接穿他的呗，内衣裤买新的就是了，老板娘出钱！”

“哟，这么豪气呢。”张若昀失笑道，“行，那我就恭敬不如从命了。我去把客房收拾一下。”

“去吧。”女人笑着随张若昀自己折腾去了。桌上的鲜煮牛奶麦片此刻热度正好，她呼呼地吹着气把隔热碗端了起来，一边柔声对着孩子嘱咐他要快高长大，一边小口小口地吃着。

张若昀整理好一切回来后女人已经盖着毯子在沙发上睡了过去。他温柔地拉起毯子给女人盖好，收走桌上的餐具回到厨房里清洗干净，然后再度回到沙发前盘腿坐在地上，一边调小了音响的音乐声，一边抚摸着女人的肚子轻哼起了歌。这时他感觉到肚皮下传来了一阵轻微的响动，他期待地追着那动作挪了挪手掌，直到掌心忽然感到一阵挤压，一下接着一下，十分规律地，轻轻地按在他的掌心，仿佛是孩子在隔着母亲的肚皮跟他打招呼。

张若昀满足极了地轻抚回应孩子的动作，渐渐压抑不住的激动开始急盼着他出生那天的到来。

这可是他用尽毕生心血去亲手养育的孩子，他日一定会成他复仇游戏里最尖锐的利刃。他已经迫不及待地想看到那一天的到来了。


	3. Chapter 3

三

女人生产的那天，是张若昀陪她进的厂房。整个过程其实只持续了一个多小时，但在焦急等待的张若昀眼里却感觉像是过了一个多世纪。渴望亲眼看着孩子出生的他虽然全程都握着女人的手，心思却一直放在了帘布后的医生身上。每当医生喊话让女人用力的时候，张若昀都巴不得自己可以替代女人出力完成这次分娩。这样紧张而又着急的心态持续了一整个分娩期，一直到婴儿的哭声在寂静中响起，张若昀才瞬间松了一口气近乎整个人瘫软。再顾不上女人的他急切地来到护士身旁，止不住兴奋地描摹着小家伙沾血粉红的脸蛋，尽管很多人都说刚出生的婴儿都跟一肉疙瘩似的特别难看，但张若昀就是觉得他的小孩可爱得紧。

因为这可是他的小孩。

离开厂房回到病房休息了一阵子后，女人便恢复了力气可以抱孩子了。守在床边的张若昀笑着把怀里的婴儿递给她，看着女人一边给小孩习惯吸奶一边去逗他粉嫩的脸蛋。

这时候张若昀想起来女人还没告诉过他孩子的名字，虽然之前她让自己帮忙想了几个，但当时并没有做最后结论。现在看女人浑身都笼罩着母亲的温柔，张若昀想也许是个合适的时机，可以试着问问。

“名字？”女人听完张若昀的话后，反应像是也才想到这个问题。她歪头思索了一会儿，总算想起了什么地笑道：“我记得之前我们好像想过一个名字来着，叫昊然？对吗？”

不是我们，是我。

张若昀笑着点了点头，并没有拆穿女人的错误记忆。

“那就叫这个名字吧，我喜欢。刘昊然，听着多英气啊。”

“你喜欢就好。”张若昀柔声附和，在女人没有察觉的时候，朝她露出了一丝轻蔑而又怜悯的眼神。

从医院回来后，张若昀就全职承担起照顾小孩的工作。在女人不知道的时候，他早就去上了月嫂的培训班学习一切照顾小孩的技能。以至于回家之后笨手笨脚的女人甚至没有插手的余地。在她几次试图来帮忙结果都惹得小孩哇哇大哭后，理智的女人还是果断地选择撒手不管。每天除了喂奶和偶尔的抱抱之后，剩下的一切全都交给了张若昀打理。

因此慢慢闲下来的女人在张若昀的提议下开始为重返职场开始做准备。只见她每日都在忙着上网课记笔记，废寝忘食起来的时候甚至都没能想起来去抱一下孩子。后来直接发展到只在喂奶的时候会意思意思地抱着小孩哄一哄，其他时间就像完全忘记了他的存在一般，在努力忙活着自己的工作。

于是一天天的日积月累下来，小孩显然把女人当成了奶瓶一样的存在。除了在肚子饿时会哭着去找女人，其他时间都完全赖在张若昀怀里。要是女人突然心血来潮地想抱他，立刻就会因为不习惯而哭闹起来，每次都吵得女人要么将他放回婴儿床，要么把他还给张若昀。

深感带孩子之艰难的女人简直对张若昀佩服得五体投地，眼看家里有他照顾着，闷得慌的女人便开始思索着投递简历准备上班。于是在接下来的一个月里，屋子里就多了一个一直在运动减肥的人。而作为女人的首席营养顾问，张若昀除了帮忙控制她的脂肪摄入，还会时常督促她的进度。每当女人在跑步机上身水身汗想要偷懒时，都能看到张若昀坐在一边的毯子上抱着刘昊然对她指手画脚地批评着，还总叮嘱刘昊然千万别学她这样不爱锻炼干什么都半途而废，真是气得女人又想笑又想骂，但最终还是碍于早期教育的问题只能笑着佯怒踢打张若昀几下。

不过不得不说，张若昀帮她制定的减肥瘦身计划十分成功。从她身体彻底恢复之后陆陆续续地进行着，一直到最近一个月的高强度运动，不过三个多月的时间就让她重回孕前的巅峰甚至比那时候还要瘦。如今看着自己平坦紧实甚至隐约出现了马甲线的小腹，女人简直高兴得想抱住张若昀狠狠地亲上一口。

人生在世，得此GAY蜜，全能无敌，简直死而无憾！

女人开心极了地抱紧张若昀跳了好几下，立刻就跟打了鸡血似的开始疯狂投递简历准备面试。眼看女人很快就要彻底忙起来无法照顾孩子，张若昀便在网上下单了吸奶器和奶瓶，让女人开始习惯每日挤奶存着让他事后再喂刘昊然的生活节奏。

到现在也依然毫无防备的女人每天只顾着为张若昀的周到和细心赞叹连连，在终于再次收到男人公司的offer之后毫不犹豫地立刻开始上班，彻底把家里的一切都丢给了张若昀。

彼时刘昊然已经快八个月大，正是开始学会发声和爬行的关键的时期。得以整天在家专心带娃的张若昀每天都十足耐心地训练小孩朝他爬过来。有时候是坐在离他一个身长的地方朝他拍手掌示意。有的时候是趴在床上用和他一样的姿势引诱他过来。还有的时候他会拿着热好的牛奶朝小孩诱惑。这么多的方法试来试去果然还是食诱最成功。张若昀一边笑着用手机录下刘昊然的第一次成功爬行，一边握着手里的小奶瓶去喂嗷嗷待哺的小饿鬼。

待刘昊然吃饱喝足后，张若昀便抱着他一起坐在沙发上教他学说话。而比起爸爸妈妈或者叔叔之类的称谓，他刻意地选择了自己的名字作为教刘昊然的第一个字。不难也不简单，但对他的局有着重要意义的一个字，昀。他要让刘昊然在记忆的开始就把他的一切烙印在心底，从他的声音到体温再到他的名字，当然往后还会有更多更多，直到刘昊然的世界里装的满满的都是他。

张若昀知道自己会成功的。

“昀、昀……”

“欸！小心别摔着了。”

“昀……”

“欸，昀昀在呢。昊然真棒！”

张若昀笑着抱起刘昊然亲昵地在他鼻子上亲了一口。得了夸奖的小孩乐呵呵地笑着，一双肉肉的小手掌轻轻地拍打着张若昀的脸颊。


	4. Chapter 4

四

小孩子总是长得很快，明明婴儿学爬的模样还历历在目，一回头却已经背上书包开始上小学了。第一天正式上学的刘昊然特别兴奋，早上出门的时候就已经巴不得从家里直接跑去学校，放学回来后一路上都跟个小喇叭一样不停地吧啦吧啦着学校里的事情，一直到吃完饭要去洗澡准备睡觉了，这小嘴还是不停地一个劲说着。

听到后面渐渐都已经有些跟不上的张若昀真不知道该佩服小孩记忆力好，那么多鸡毛蒜皮的事都能记得一清二楚，还是该佩服他肺活量大，一口气说那么多都不带喘一下。若不是因为害怕掉下的泡沫被他意外吃进嘴里，张若昀估计都找不到开口的机会，只能由着他一直说。

被提醒了一下的小孩安分地闭上嘴静了一小会儿。已经稍微能看出来比例极佳的身体端坐在他的身前，天生就白的肤色即使常常跑出去运动晒太阳也依然亮着牛奶色泽。张若昀一边欣赏着一边给小孩洗头发，轻柔的动作就像按摩一样挠得小孩昏昏欲睡忍不住打了个哈欠。

“困了？”张若昀轻笑着问道。要强的小孩倔强地摇了摇头，又安静了一会儿就忍不住想说点什么打起精神，于是又开始接着方才的话尾，和张若昀讲同学见面会上的事。所谓的见面会，其实就是每个人轮流到讲台上和大家做个简单的自我介绍。这种事对于在幼儿园里就已经常常有跳舞表演的刘昊然来说不是什么难事，但对于其他人来说就不一定了。

张若昀听着他的话时忍不住回想起以前的自己，事实上在他遇到女人和男人之前，他的性格都不是现在这个能说能笑的样子。以前的他因为父母离异的关系，自小就没有正常的家庭生活。跟在奶奶身边长大的他和绝大多数同龄人不一样，总是十分地安静沉默，像是对一切都提不起兴趣的样子，也不善与人交流。所以每当他去到一个新的地方对着陌生的面孔做自我介绍时，他总是不可避免地感到紧张和不安。让他从这一切里走出来的是女人和男人，所以就这一件事来说，张若昀是感激他们的。不过感激归感激，男人和女人从他这里夺走的东西，他要让他们百倍奉还。

“冲水了，把眼睛闭上。”张若昀说着拿起一旁的莲蓬头，试好水温后小心地给刘昊然冲干净头上的泡沫。确定没有残留后，他再牵着他坐进浴缸里，用放好的泡泡浴给他清洗身体。

以往这个时候总爱捧起泡泡往他脸上吹的小孩今天却难得没有动静，张若昀好奇地看着他一脸若有所思的表情，正想问他想什么呢，就听到小孩开口道：

“叔，今天见面会上我听到有很多男生都在炫耀说他们已经长大了，现在都不会和爸爸妈妈一起洗澡睡觉了。他们还笑我，说我这么大了还不敢一个睡，不是男子汉。可我不是不敢啊，在家的时候我都自己一个人洗澡一个人睡，他们怎么就不听呢。”

“所以呢？你不想被他们笑话，不要和我一起洗澡睡觉了？”

“那当然不是！”小孩着急道，又解释道，“我只是觉得，是不是男子汉和跟谁一起洗澡睡觉没有关系。”

“这话说得对。”张若昀欣慰地点头赞同。

“可是啊……我今天想了一天也没想到该怎么反驳他们。叔，你能告诉我到底什么是男子汉吗？”

“嗯……”张若昀抿着嘴认真地思考了一下，“简单点说，就是做自己吧。不在乎别人的眼光，不在乎别人的评价，做自己想做的事情，走自己想走的路。”

刘昊然不解地皱了皱眉，回道：“这不是很简单吗？”

张若昀失笑，忍不住为小孩的天真感叹道：“你现在还小，当然觉得简单了。可等你长大之后你就会发现，这个世界上有很多的人想管你，有多的规则在束缚你，这些东西会成为一种无形的枷锁，让你很难去做你想做的事情。就打个简单的比方，你今天第一天入学，老师肯定跟你介绍了校规吧？”

原本还懵懵懂懂的刘昊然一听这个就明白了，两眼发光道：“你的意思是让我不要遵守校规？”

“那倒不是。”张若昀捏了捏猴急的小孩笑道，“规则有很多种，有一些是我们必须遵守的，叫底线和原则。但每个人的底线和原则都不太一样，你要学会找到你自己的。至于原则之外的规则，那就要看实际情况了。在它们不妨碍你的情况下，你可以选择遵守，但如果它们挡在你面前了——”

“那我就打破它们！”聪明的小孩激动地接道。

“这话说得简单，做起来可没那么容易。到了真要你做决定的时候，可千万别退缩了。”张若昀忍不住点了点小孩的鼻子笑道。

“我才不会！我一定要做真正的男子汉，长大之后保护你！”

“保护我干什么呀。”张若昀失笑道。

“我不管我就要守着你！说什么也不能被人抢了！”闹脾气一般的刘昊然用力地抱紧了张若昀，习惯于埋首在他颈窝的小孩因此没有留意男人眼里别有用意的笑意。

感觉到自己的游戏正在一步一步稳健进行着的张若昀奖励地亲了亲刘昊然的额头。他把人牵出浴缸给他擦干净身子，然后领着他回到房间准备睡觉。沾床之后终于困了的刘昊然打着哈欠习惯性地往他怀里钻，还带着些婴儿肥的脸几乎大半都埋在了他的胸里。担心他睡到一半呼吸不畅的张若昀往一旁侧了侧身，一手抱着男孩的后脑，一手去关床头的灯。瞬间暗下来的房间立刻就让男孩产生了睡意，朦胧中张若昀感觉到他又打了个哈欠，屈起的双腿不安分地插在他腿间，伸长的胳膊虚虚地搭在了他的腰上。

“叔……晚安……”

“晚安。”


	5. Chapter 5

五

进入青春期后，刘昊然的发育便一下窜得极快。明明小学刚毕业那会儿才正正一米六，每次打球回来都跟张若昀牢骚自己怎么就这么矮摸不到篮筐。结果才两年过去，就已经长了十多公分并当上了篮球校队的队长。现在看着这个只比自己矮了半个头的少年，张若昀真是由衷地想感叹一句光阴似箭日月如梭。

渐渐长开了的少年如今宽肩窄腰四肢修长，一身的肌肉柔软纤韧，干净的五官精致帅气。每当他笑起来弯着眼睛时就好像电影里的青春男主角，而当他勾着嘴角作坏时又透着一股野性的美，就算是没什么表情时都能像画一样用来欣赏。张若昀满意地看着自己手机里的一张张照片，心想他的昊然终于长大了。

而确实，最近两年几乎天天被人告白的刘昊然早已经不是那个青涩懵懂还什么都不知道的傻小子了，事实上他甚至瞒着张若昀和学校里的几个女孩偷偷谈过恋爱，但因为感觉不对，所以都没几天就分了。唯一撑过一个星期的就只有前一阵子刚分的那学姐。

现在回想一下，刘昊然还是真心觉得学姐很好看，而且特别温柔会照顾人，但私下里相处的时候也会有可爱的小孩子脾气。刘昊然几乎是刚一认识就喜欢上人家。然而奇怪的是两人平时相处的感觉都挺好的，但一到了接吻爱抚这种亲密举动时就总觉得哪里不对。是她的嘴唇不够肉吗，还是她的胸太大了，是因为她穿的内衣自己不喜欢吗，还是因为她喘息的声音不好听。思来想去还是没找到原因的刘昊然渐渐被烦得没了心思，于是断断续续地拖了一个多月后还是在前不久分了。

分手的那天他有些闷闷不乐地想找人聊天，于是直接翻墙出来去了张若昀家。但他以前过来都会提前和张若昀说一声，这次贸然前来，虽然张若昀好像几乎总待在家，可也说不准这会儿到底在不在。想着就有点犹豫的刘昊然收回正要敲门的手。而且他还没跟张若昀说过自己谈恋爱的事，要突然跟他讲，他一定会生气吧。这样一想就更不敢敲门的刘昊然转身准备离开，却不料刚一迈步门就被打开了，紧接着张若昀意外的问候在他身后响起，紧随而来的还有一股潮热熟悉的香味。

刘昊然有些僵硬地转过身看向张若昀，视线瞬间就被他胸口一片滴水的皮肤吸引了过去。迅速开始耳朵发红的少年挣扎着看了好一阵子，才终于收回神抬头对上张若昀的视线，却又被他额边不断滴水的头发扰得整个心神不宁。

“你怎么来了？”张若昀意外道，赶紧放下手里准备扔出去的垃圾让人进屋。

“呃……”脑子已经转不太过来的刘昊然支支吾吾了几个音节，那呆愣的模样看得张若昀忍不住笑了出声。顿时羞红了脸的刘昊然连忙收回视线在沙发上坐下，有些自弃地闷声别过脸，也不知道自己这是在害羞个什么劲。他小时候就总和张若昀一块洗澡，虽然上小学后因为浴缸实在是装不下所以断了，可该看不该看的——嗯？

不自觉开始回忆的刘昊然突然愣了一下，他反复地检查自己的记忆，却发现画面里好像从来都只有泡沫上方张若昀的脸，看起来就跟平时穿着衣服的他没什么两样。

等等，不应该啊——他——刘昊然突然有点怀疑人生，然而不管他怎么仔细回忆，记得的却都是这样的画面。是因为小时候没留意吗？刘昊然垂下了头，一时竟不知道该作何感想。

洗过手后拿着一罐可乐一罐啤酒过来的张若昀二话不说就把瓶子贴上了刘昊然的脸，少年被冰得一激灵的糗样让他没忍住笑了出声。随后在茶几上坐下的他单手打开啤酒喝了一口，同时歪头打量着少年的模样，确实是想认真关心一下他。然而心里有鬼的刘昊然接过可乐时一抬眼就被那探究的眼神吓得收回了视线。顿时好奇的张若昀皱了皱鼻子，好像隐约觉察到什么，眼里含笑地抬起腿交叠搭在沙发上，空出一只手撑在身侧，整个人微倾地凑到刘昊然面前再次询问他到底怎么了。

刘昊然视线闪躲地避开张若昀的注视，可往下看却是男人隐约过于暴露的衣领，湿润的皮肤上一颗颗落下的水珠缓慢而磨人地划过性感的轮廓，隐约有沟的胸部藏在半遮半掩的浴袍下轻微起伏，不断向下延伸的衣领最终结束在一个痛苦的地方，那一片昏暗隐秘的黑影里仿佛藏了无上珍贵的宝物，让人渴望随同下落的水珠一探究竟。

实在是不知道自己怎么会有这种想法的刘昊然慌张极了地往旁边闪躲，可一瞥就看到那双笔直修长的腿坦然地伸在他腿边。那纤细的脚踝和白净的小腿……真是看哪儿都不对的刘昊然不得已只好一个后仰靠在沙发上，利用拉开的距离试图让面前的这一切显得不要那么——那么——那么的色情。

张若昀笑而不语地打量着少年面红耳赤的模样，一股油然而生的胜利感让他越发加深了嘴边的笑。青春期就是好，血气方刚一撩一个准。但挑逗归挑逗，真把人吓着了可不好。于是他很快坐直了身子恢复平时的模样，仿佛刚才那一切的暧昧都是刘昊然自己臆想出来的画面。

“这个点还没放学吧，你翘课出来的？”

看到张若昀坐好之后刘昊然也慢慢地冷静了下来。他坦白地承认点头，却还是忍不住问道：“你不会告诉我妈吧？”毕竟以前从来没有翘课的经历，刘昊然心里还是有点虚。

“那就要看你表现了。”张若昀收回双腿弓起身子凑到刘昊然面前，有些狡黠地朝笑问，“到底发生什么事了？”

刘昊然看着张若昀这一脸八卦的样子，突然有点放心却又有点担心，犹豫了一下还是决定先打个预防针：“你……听了不许生气啊……”

张若昀眉头一皱，顿时变成一张标准的哈士奇不爽脸。“刘昊然，你做什么对不起我的事了！”

“哎呀不是！我——”紧张的刘昊然下意识地想反驳，可话到了最后却又被他心虚地压了下去，“应该——没有——吧——”

张若昀一脸怀疑地打量着刘昊然，毫不犹豫道：“你谈恋爱了。”

“你怎么知道！”刘昊然惊道，紧接着及时纠正，“分了！都已经分了！”

“都？”张若昀悠悠地挑起了一边眉。刘昊然顿时大事不好地捂住了嘴。靠，说漏了！

“可以啊刘昊然，小小年纪经验丰富啊！”

“不是！我们什么都没做！”

“你还想跟人家做什么啊？”

“不是，我，叔，你听我解释——”

“谈几个了？”

“这——四、不、五个——”

“哟，多得都记不清了？”

“叔，你先听我说——”

“第一个什么时候谈的。”

“这——去、去年吧——”

“瞒了我一年？刘昊然可以啊你。”

“叔我错了——”

“初吻还在吗？”

刘昊然瞪大了眼睛，这道送命题他可真是不敢答。气极反笑的张若昀哼了一声，过于犀利的眼神杀得刘昊然都快躲沙发背后去了。

“你会接吻吗就跟人家亲嘴。”

“那我总得学啊——”刘昊然小声咕哝道。

“呵，整得自己还挺好学。”

“本来就是嘛……”

“亲过几次了？”

“这哪记得啊……”刘昊然哭丧道。

张若昀不说话地看着他，刘昊然被他盯得坐立不安，自知理亏地不敢抬头。两人无声地沉默僵持了一会儿，就在刘昊然快受不了地打算再次认错时，张若昀却突然叫了他一声。

“过来。”

刘昊然有些犹豫地看着张若昀，但还是乖乖地起身朝他走过去。

“你……要打我吗？”

“你心里就这么看我的？”张若昀皱着眉憋气道。

“当然不是！叔我知错了，你别——”

“行了闭嘴。”张若昀没好气地打断道。刘昊然立刻就听话了。

“把眼睛闭上。”

“啊？”

“闭上！”

刘昊然被张若昀瞪得浑身一激灵，连忙闭上眼睛。

总算安静下来的张若昀有些闷地透了一口气，其实少年和别人谈恋爱这件事他本身不气，甚至可以说他都不在意。毕竟这个年龄段的情窦初开太正常不过了，而他也还没小心眼到去跟连什么是情什么爱都不清楚的小年轻争风吃醋。他真正在意的点，是刘昊然瞒他瞒了一年。张若昀自认对刘昊然一直都是平等对待，他一直以为少年虽然嘴上喊他一声叔，心里却不是这么想的。但现在看来，他或许还是太天真了。又或许，是他做的还不够多。

张若昀想着有些烦闷地叹了一口气，感觉到他的情绪的刘昊然下意识地叫了他一声，却刚一开口就被堵住了嘴。顿时僵住刘昊然撑了撑眼皮几乎想睁眼，但很快从唇上传来的舔舐和轻咬就夺走了他全部的注意力。

有过经验的少年本能张嘴迎入了张若昀的舌头，那一瞬背德的快感像电流一样窜过他的背脊让他浑身发麻。刘昊然紧张而又激动地几乎无法呼吸，张若昀富有技巧的缠吻和吮吸让他舒服得都快有些站不住。从没想过自己有一天会跟男人接吻的少年好像突然明白了什么，一阵又一阵的酥麻快感持续地诱惑着他，那被勾起的欲望彻底沸腾地在他体内横冲直撞。

躁动的少年粗重地不断喘着气，急需发泄的冲动让他用力咬住柔软的嘴唇开始奋力反击。突然被按住后脑的张若昀捕捉到了一丝危险，紧跟着凶暴的侵略瞬间将他压在了底端。灵活有力的舌头无休地纠缠着他吮吸拉扯，粗糙的舌尖熟练地挑逗着他的舌根，勾起一阵阵无法隐忍的快感让他不住呻吟出声。

因此受了巨大鼓励的少年越发变本加厉地逗弄起来，被挑得彻底合不上嘴的张若昀酸麻地呜咽了一声，那过于激烈的快感显然超出了他的预期，不得不临时打断的张若昀唯有用力推开了男孩。一声略显狼狈的夸赞传入刘昊然的耳中，却变成更加烈性的催化剂。此刻终于睁眼看到一切的少年完全要被男人湿润的双眼和红肿的双唇勾走了魂魄，于是顾不上男人还在喘息平复，急需发泄的少年便捏住了他的下巴再次吻了上去。

没料到这下的张若昀震惊地瞪大了眼睛，好不容易才平息一些的快感因为少年越发纯熟的技巧而陡然加剧，真要开始欲动的下身让他慌张地推搡着少年的肩膀试图阻止。然而正兴在头上的刘昊然什么也听不进去，张若昀那些断续零散的“停下”和“住手”都被他霸道的动作全部吻成了呻吟。实在是无路可走的张若昀只能狠下来用力咬破了少年的嘴唇。顿时吃痛的人立刻抽离身体震惊地看着他，那一瞬仿佛有什么碎掉一样的眼神让张若昀心里一怔，连忙就抱住少年用力地揉进怀里亲吻安抚。

一时无法平静的少年用力地抓紧了张若昀的浴袍大口喘着气，同样躁动的男人也不断努力深呼吸平复自己的心情。一时都狼狈不已的两人紧紧地相拥着彼此安慰，等到心里的燥热终于平息，两人的身上都已经一片大汗淋漓。

渐渐松开张若昀的刘昊然低头捧着他的脸暧昧抚摸，暗色的双眸看似平静，但细看还是能发现翻涌的风暴依旧在眼底蛰伏着。张若昀安抚地伸手摸了摸他的脸和头发，想着让少年先去冲一下换身衣服，却听到他说：

“我想和你一起洗。”

张若昀停了手上的动作对上他的双眼，犹豫片刻还是拒绝了。少年对他的决定感到了不满，却也没说，只是定定地注视着张若昀。张若昀对着沉默的刘昊然笑了笑，轻柔地爱抚着他的眉骨，缓缓教育道：

“自己想要的东西，要学会自己想办法得到。光跟别人说，是没有用的。”

刘昊然闻言眼里的暗光动了动，拿下张若昀放在他眉上的手凑到唇边轻吻了一下。

“我懂了。”


	6. Chapter 6

六

张若昀发现刘昊然比他想象的要聪明。

他之前以为刘昊然接下来会想方设法地引起他的注意，进而更加接近他，讨好他。他甚至都已经在脑海里描摹出手机被男孩发来的消息刷屏，厨房被硬要把帮忙的男孩霸占，自己被他死缠要接吻和拥抱的画面。

然而从张若昀睁眼的那一刻起，他就知道自己全都想错了。

宽敞的双人床上只有他这一边的温度，从窗外透进来的灿烂阳光表明现在时间已经不早了。记得自己昨晚明明调了闹钟的张若昀皱着眉拿起手机看了眼时间，发现居然都快中午后赶紧掀开被子坐起来。

昨晚来得突然的刘昊然今天走得也突然。已经习惯了每天六点半起床的少年生物钟就是再不准，误差也绝对不超过半个小时，所以在不调闹钟的情况下，想要赶在七点半早读之前从他家回到脚程只有二十分钟的学校，对他来说根本不是一件难事。

只是张若昀有点想不明白，刘昊然干嘛非得瞒着他离开。要知道他家里很少会放现成的食物，而刘昊然又不会做饭，那他出门之前吃早餐了吗？知不知道冰箱里有牛奶他可以拿一盒回学校喝？越想越是在意的张若昀拿起桌上的手机下意识点开微信，却在看到聊天界面之后才突然惊觉到什么地赶紧收回了手。

有点不太敢相信这都是刘昊然故意引他主动的张若昀放下了手机，连忙转移注意地拉开了半遮的窗帘打开窗户透风，接着走进洗手间接水漱口。

习惯性在刷牙时看镜子的张若昀一开始还没觉得哪里不对，直到他用手蹭了几下都发现没蹭掉污渍后才意识到那根本不是污渍。他就说呢，洗手间里也没这种颜色的东西啊。

张若昀停下了电动牙刷侧着拉长了脖子，湿润的手指不太确定地摸了摸自己脖子上那一块泛着深红却没什么感觉的皮肤。很确信昨晚自己身上还没有这印子的张若昀一时有些呼吸加快，他用力地挠了两下确定真的不是疹子也不是过敏之后，才终于接受了这是个吻痕的事实。没想到刘昊然居然会这么做的他，说实话真的被惊到了。这样成熟高效的手段，少年居然在这个年纪就这么会用了吗？

一时心里没底的张若昀赶紧把牙刷完洗了把脸就去厨房做早餐。冰箱里的牛奶果然没有被动过，不仅是牛奶，所有的东西包括那些洗洗就能吃的苹果和橙子都没有被翻过的痕迹，刘昊然应该是洗漱过后换完衣服就直接走了，也就说他今天确实没在家吃早餐。想着还是不放心的张若昀到底拿回手机给刘昊然发了条微信，然而等了一阵对面也没有回复。无奈他只好暂时放下手机给自己下个汤面，期间他的手机毫无动静，一直到他料理完毕，锅筷洗净后，那头才回了消息。

“吃过了，我在便利店买了饭团。”

和平时没有什么两样的语气和略显嘈杂的背景音，他此刻应该是在学校的食堂里准备吃午饭。想着张若昀便回了一句让他好好吃饭，又顺便问他今晚想吃什么，他等下去买。

这一次对方没有让他等太久，只隔了一阵子，大概就是正好听完语音之后，就回复道：“昨晚我没回家，今晚就不过去了，不然老妈又要说我偏心。”

张若昀抿着嘴沉默了一下，他突然觉得自己有些乱，他发现他竟然有点捉不准刘昊然现在的心思。少年做的这些事情，看着是在给他设局却又让人抓不到证据，可要说他没有那样的想法，脖子上的吻痕却是真真实实地存在着。疑惑间张若昀真不知道自己是想的太多，还是想的不够多。

“行，那就下次再说吧。”

张若昀翻过电话盖在桌子上，再去吃面时却发现面已经糊了。

那天晚些时候女人回家发现灯亮着的时候有些意外，开门之后看到刘昊然正在把热好的外卖摆上桌时更加意外。瞬间以为自己记错日子的女人连忙拿出看了眼日期，确定自己没错之后更更意外地问道：“你今天怎么回来了？”

“我昨晚不是没回嘛。”刘昊然回答道，拿着两双碗筷在桌旁坐下，示意女人过来吃饭。

“我看看今天叫了什么菜。”洗过手后女人一脸期待地坐下吸了口食物的香气，正要开动时却发现刘昊然的脸不太对劲，看真些才发现他嘴角破了一块还结了血痂，连忙关心地问了句怎么了。

“没事，我今天逗猫的时候被挠了。”刘昊然随口应道，夹起一块子菜放在女人的小碟里。

“猫爪子挠的呀。”可女人一听就紧张得顾不上吃了，“这可不行，破伤风了怎么办。”

“哎呀校医都看过了，没事。”

女人闻言这才松了口气：“你要是喜欢猫，咱在家里养一只呗，别去逗野猫了，危险。”

“不是野猫，家养的。”刘昊然笑道。

“家养的怎么会出现在你学校。”女人疑惑道。

“猫多爱玩呀，而且我们学校离附近的居民楼有多近你又不是不知道。”

“那倒是……”女人点了点头，但还是不放心道，“不过家养的也不见得就干净，还得是自家养的才放心。你要真喜欢什么小动物就跟妈说，咱家里随便养。”

“知道啦。”刘昊然好笑道。

“你要是怕家里没人照顾，还可以放到你若昀叔那儿养。”女人想了想又狡黠地笑着补充道。

刘昊然有些玩味地挑了挑眉，忍不住追问：“叔他喜欢小动物吗？”

“没听他说过，不过我觉得他肯定不介意，你若昀叔可喜欢照顾人了。”

“这照顾人跟照顾动物是一回事吗？”刘昊然突然有点佩服女人的脑回路。

“照顾人这么麻烦的事他都做得津津乐道，更何况照顾小动物呢。”

“妈，你好像很了解他。”刘昊然好奇道。可能是因为平时和女人交流的时候，他们都只会谈论他在学校里的那些事。所以刘昊然从来不知道女人，包括他父亲，和张若昀之间的具体关系，只记得隐约听他们谁说过他们以前是同学。

但就刘昊然现有的同学来往经历来说，他真不觉得有谁和他的关系能好到让自己像张若昀这样去照顾他的孩子。所以其实这个疑问在他心里存在很多年了，只不过一直没想起来问。

“我跟你若昀叔怎么说呢，闺蜜知道不，他是我最要好最要好的朋友，也是这个世界上除了你姥爷姥姥之外对我最好的人！”女人幸福满满地笑道，“当初我还想过让你认他做干爹呢！”

“咳——！”刘昊然狼狈地呛了咳辣子，痛苦地咳得眼泪都出来了，“还好你只是想想——”他一边庆幸着，一边试想了下自己管张若昀喊干爹的画面，顿时寒得又咳了出声。

“你至于这么大反应吗，肯定是说笑的，这都什么年代了还干爹呢。来，快喝口水吧。”

刘昊然接过女人递来的杯子咕噜咕噜灌了一大半，这才总算找回了一点自己的声音，又接着问：“那你们最初是怎么认识的啊？”

“我们是高中同桌啊。”女人笑道，“你若昀叔那个时候跟现在差得可多了，整个人木讷得不行。”

“他木讷？”刘昊然突然回想起昨天那人坐在茶几上撩人的模样，还是有些害羞不太敢看地把画面迅速挥散。这人哪里木讷了……

“你别不信，我说真的。不过那都是很久以前的事了，在他和——呃——”差点把男人名字脱口而出的女人有些不自然地停顿了下来。坐在她对面的刘昊然好奇地跟了句：“和谁？”女人才打着哈哈搪塞道：“哎呀，时间太久记不起名字了，反正就是他一个学长，他俩在一块儿之后，他就好多了。”

没想到自己无意中还问出了恋爱史的刘昊然一时心情有点复杂。“那他们……现在不在一起了？”

“早就不在一起了。”女人笑道，然而一想起当年的事，她的笑容也没办法一直那么坦荡。

“哦……”没太留意女人表情变化的刘昊然随口应了一声，“欸，我记得我爸也是你学长吧——”女人突然有些神情紧张地看向刘昊然，“——你们怎么都喜欢比自己年纪大的。”

女人暗自松了一口气，笑着回道：“其实不是年纪的问题，我对你爸是一见钟情，至于你若昀叔，他可能是因为喜欢对方的性格吧。”

“什么样的性格？”刘昊然好奇道。

“嗯……成熟稳重？”女人不太确定道。

“你这什么语气呀……”刘昊然顿时皱眉嫌弃道，“亏你还是人最要好的朋友呢。”

“哎呀，这都那么多年了，我那还记得他那时候是什么性格呀。”

“他？”刘昊然突然有点没跟上，“你说叔吗？”

“呃，不是，就是他那学长。”意识到自己又一次差点说漏嘴的女人笑了笑搪塞道。

“哦……”刘昊然点了点头，“那你可以回忆一下他之后的对象啊，干嘛非揪着那一个不放。”

“你这话说的，我也希望他能有多几个对象让我归纳总结一下，可我知道的就这么一段呀。”

刘昊然意外地瞪了瞪眼睛。“他——这么多年了就这一段？”

“反正我知道的就这么一段。他们是在大学毕业前分的手，之后你若昀叔就一直忙工作的事，一直到我怀了你，他就开始忙你的事了。”说到这里女人忍不住叹了口气，觉得自己有点对不起张若昀，“其实都怪我不会带孩子，不让他也不会被挤得完全没时间管自己的生活。”女人感慨地叹了一声，忍不住用手里的筷子虚点了一下刘昊然的鼻尖，叮嘱道，“所以啊，你一定要好好对你若昀叔，他在你身上真的花了很多心血。”

“我知道，这话你从小就跟我说，我都记着呢。”

“不光要记着，还得有实际行动。你要知道，你若昀叔真的为你做了特别特别多，甚至在你还没有出生的时候，他就已经在照顾你了。 ”

“这怎么说？”这个说法有点新鲜，刘昊然还是第一次听。

“你的胎教音乐呀，歌都是他亲自选的，名字多的我都记不住。不过你最喜欢的那首我记得，是舒伯特的《野玫瑰》，每次你听到这歌就不闹了。”女人说着像是想起了什么，挂在嘴边的笑都跟着变得母爱了起来。

野玫瑰。刘昊然默念着这个名字，忽然很有冲动想去听听到底是什么样的音乐。胎教……他还真是第一次听说这事，原来他还有胎教时期。

“欸对了，妈，你跟若昀叔关系那么好，那你有他以前的照片吗？”刘昊然最后再好奇一句道。因为在他的记忆里，不管是家里的相册，还是张若昀那边的相册，都从来没有出现过张若昀以前的旧照片。张若昀那边就算了，他的照片全都是和自己有关的。可家里这边，刘昊然记得相册里还是存了不少女人和男人以前的照，可为什么也没有张若昀呢？他们关系这么好，不至于一张照片都没有吧。

“有倒是有，但我得找找。你先把桌子收拾了吧，我待会拿给你。”

“好！”刘昊然爽快地应道，立刻就动手开始收拾碗筷，然后把垃圾装进塑料袋里封口，桌子擦干净，最后再把碗也洗了。整理好一切后他来到女人的房间敲了敲门，颇为期待地走到她身边去看照片。

“呐。”女人笑着把翻出来的照片递给刘昊然。相中，还穿着高中校服的张若昀、男人和女人并肩站在一起，其中站在中间的男人手里拿着一个卷轴和一本证书，看样子应该是男人毕业的时候拍的。

“我记得，老爸比你大两年吧？”

“嗯，这是我们的第一张合影，那时候我们还在念高一。”

“哦……欸，你不是说你和老爸大学的时候才在一起的吗？怎么高一的时候关系就这么好了。”

刘昊然问得无心，女人却听得有意，不自觉又开始紧张的人快速地转动脑筋，努力思考着合适的解释。“呃……那个时候是朋友嘛。”

“那叔呢？他跟老爸关系也这么好吗？”刘昊然有些疑惑，因为在他的记忆里，他从来没听张若昀提起过他的父亲。可看这照片……女人只是矜持的微笑，可他却是开怀的大笑……显然对于男人毕业的事，他比女人更开心，待在男人身边的时候，他也比女人更放松。

“哎呀，都是朋友嘛。”女人有些心虚道。

“哦……”刘昊然眨了眨眼睛，也不知道信没信女人的话，“那他那个学长呢，跟老爸不是一届的？”

“对，他那学长只比我们大一届。”女人顺着刘昊然的话道。

“那他毕业的时候你们有合影吗？”刘昊然突然期待道。

“呃……”女人为难道，“有……是有的……”

“能给我看看吗？”刘昊然实在是好奇极了，张若昀以前喜欢的人究竟是什么模样的！

“可是被我弄丢了。”

“啊——”刘昊然瞬间失望道。不过也可以理解，这张合照有他们三个都在，那张合照却是少了个自己人多了个外人，不那么上心也是正常的。

“那就算了吧。”刘昊然妥协道，“这张照片可以给我吗？”

“你喜欢就拿去吧。”反正照片放在女人这里也只是压在抽屉里，既然刘昊然喜欢那就给他吧。

顺利拿到照片后刘昊然突然有一种今晚的任务圆满结束的感觉，顿时就忍不住伸了个懒腰想睡觉。于是和女人道过晚安后，他便回到自己房间把照片随手放在了枕头上，然后拿了干净的睡衣去洗澡。洗过澡后他随便擦了擦头发就直接躺上床，借着灯光再度仔细地观赏起照片来。

高一的话……那就是比现在的他大两年……

刘昊然一边在心里默默地计算着一边去描摹相中张若昀的长相。乖巧的齐刘海，婴儿肥的圆脸蛋，肉肉的鼻梁还是一笑就会皱，眼尾上扬的双眸仿佛装了颗星星，即使在当年没那么高清的像素里也能看到闪闪发亮的笑意。拍这张照片的时候，他是真开心啊。

刘昊然有些被感染得也跟着笑了笑起来，视线往下落在他胸前的校徽时好奇地多看了两眼，在意识到好像可以看清后立刻坐起身来对着灯光仔细观察，然后用笔在纸上把这个名字写了下来。

突然觉得有点意思的刘昊然忍不住拿出手机搜索了一下这个校名，有意识地看了几行搜索结果之后没想到还真让他找到了论坛！顿时一阵兴奋的刘昊然快速注册登陆，依照指示把新人任务都做过一遍之后迫不及待地开始在论坛里搜索张若昀的名字。

其实他只是抱着想试一试的心态，毕竟张若昀对于这个学校来说都是快二十年前的人了，就算真的曾经有过相关帖子，估计现在也被管理员删干净了。

然而出乎刘昊然意料的是，这个论坛的管理员似乎挺怀旧的，回车一按之后竟然还真让他找到了几个有关的帖子。刘昊然勾着嘴角津津有味地一条条看下来，却在看到最后一条的标题时笑容僵在了脸上。

《防火防盗防闺蜜！扒一扒当年校队队长与学弟学妹的三角关系》

刘昊然收起了笑容，看着这个过于刺眼的标题突然有一种强烈的生理厌恶感，就好像他明明还没点进去，就已经猜到里面说的是什么，并为那些内容而感到严重的作呕。

顿时有点受不了的刘昊然猛地丢下手机翻身藏进被子里。但他发现自己越是逃避，那些想法和画面就越是要出现在他面前。他难受极了地用力捂住双耳无声呐喊。

然而发泄过后一切却还是如常。

意识到自己也许只能被迫接受现实的刘昊然闭上眼窒息地喘了一声，嘴里已经开始泛苦的他回过身来拿起手机，咬牙盯着那个标题足足三秒后，还是狠下心来点了进去。


	7. Chapter 7

七

刘昊然把面包塞进嘴里的时候直接就吐了。止不住的反胃带起一阵阵痉挛让他喉咙发紧。瞪大的眼睛牵扯着青筋暴起的太阳穴，因作呕而积聚的生理眼泪混着冷汗滴下。从体内一路翻上来的食物残渣显着丑陋的黑色，火辣辣的胃酸烧得他牙关发软。刘昊然苍白地看着这一堆恶心的东西，干涸的双唇不禁带着满腔的苦涩冷嘲了起来。

可他到底在嘲谁呢？

收拾好一切离开家之后，刘昊然就直接回了学校。这是他第一次不吃早餐就直接去上课。早读的时候，满课室乱飘的早餐味刺激着他空荡荡的胃，越发清晰的生理性的饥饿感甚至开始出声抗议，但他依然什么也吃不下。

等到正式上课的时候，一夜没睡好再加上血糖不足的疲累让他无精打采地趴在了桌子上。站在讲台上的老师皱眉瞪了他好几次以示警告，但都被他无视了过去。体育特长生的身份在这时候就显得尤其帮得上忙，因为本身不依赖文化课成绩升学，所以任课老师没一个愿意费口舌管他。

到了课间操的时候，实在是不想动的刘昊然拿着一瓶刚买的矿泉水，站在队伍的最末端，借着树影的遮挡明目张胆地偷懒。一捏就变形的塑料水瓶在他的手里变得咔吱作响，吵闹的音乐伴奏声在相较之下都显得没那么烦人。前排的同学因此回头说了他两句，台上视察的教导处主任好像也发现了没在做操的他。

眼看着老师朝这边大步地走了过来，前排的同学立刻就转了回去认真继续。但刘昊然却毫不在意地别过头，迎着若有似无的风看起了校园风景。这时他突然看到不远处的花丛遮挡后，似乎有两个正在活动的身影。一高一矮一前一后的姿势很容易就让人联想到偷腥的小情侣。曾经也做过类似事情的刘昊然有些不屑地一笑，正想着收回视线，却觉得两人的身影有点莫名熟悉。一时不解的他皱眉盯着两人又看了一会儿，然后突然某种可能在他脑海里形成，促使着他瞪大了双眼快步地离开操边朝那花丛走去。

在他粗暴地踩着植物的尸体闯入丛中后，被惊扰的两人慌张地分开紧贴的双唇。随后刘昊然清楚地看到他们眼神从恐慌到松一口气的转变，甚至开始笑起来的男生用力地锤了他大腿一下以示不满。可刘昊然却一点儿也笑不出来。他看着面前两张熟悉的面孔，一个是他欣赏的学姐，一个是他班里的兄弟，一幕突然的画面切换便在他脑海里疯狂地重播起来。他压抑极了地看着相片上父母的面容在两人脸上不停地闪现，那些在论坛里看到的尖锐字眼反复戳刺着他的神经。张若昀笑得过于开心的面孔看得他心头发疼却又背脊发凉，而那些由文字引申出来的联想画面则让他感到一阵愤怒和嫉妒。最终过度重压的情绪击垮了理智的防线，瞬间爆发的刘昊然发疯一般地一脚踹在男生身上紧接着和他扭打在一起。

顿时失控的局面引起女生的一顿尖叫，匆忙赶来的老师大喊着试图分开两人，然而疯得失智刘昊然一个甩手就将他甩开，同时直接一拳砸在男生的鼻子上打出了满拳鲜血。那一刻他仿佛看到了男人和女人的脸交替出现在男生的脸上，随着他不断落下的拳头一幕幕切换，破碎，变形，却又再出现，再破碎——那永远也没有尽头的切换让他呐喊着崩溃发泄。

眼看再不阻止真要出事的老师顾不得那么多，直接勾住刘昊然的双手将他向后拉开，同时呼喝围观的同学按住地上的男生让他们彻底分开。

“都他妈闹够了没！”

突然的怒吼让刘昊然的动作猛地停了下来，他厉着双眼瞪视地上的男生，随后一个甩手顶开身后的老师，满脸不屑地朝男生冷冷地吐了口唾沫。

在学校打架斗殴是严重违反校规的行为，更何况这次的事情节这么严重，影响那么恶劣。受伤严重的男生已经被送到医院去接受治疗，受惊的女生此刻也在心理辅导室接受批评和教育，至于满脸挂彩的刘昊然则被带到了办公室一阵训斥。闻讯赶来的教练被通知刘昊然这个学期都要被禁赛，原定假期要去参加的全国赛也不用出席了。激动的教练试图跟校方进行辩论，懒得听他们吵架的刘昊然转身离开办公室在椅子上坐下。刚抬头透了一口气，就看到一脸紧张的张若昀轻喘着出现在面前。

“你没事吧？”接到学校通知后急忙赶来的张若昀担心地蹲下查看刘昊然的伤势，见都只是轻微的擦伤后才松一口气地放了放心，却还是忍不住地想伸手安抚一下他。

可刘昊然却歪头躲开了他的动作。

第一次被少年拒绝的张若昀一时僵在了原地，他有些不解地皱了皱眉，但就当是少年还没从发泄的情绪里恢复过来，默默地收回了手。

“你不进去吗？”刘昊然有些冷漠地问了一句。

总觉得他态度奇怪的张若昀不习惯地多看了他两眼。然而学校里毕竟不是说话的地方，所以他很快收回视线推门走进办公室。片刻后他独自出来示意刘昊然跟他一起离开，完全不顾老师在身后的叫喊。

“你跟他说了什么？”刘昊然回头看了老师一眼后问道，平淡的语气里几乎听不出有什么情绪。

“什么也没说，就给你请了假。”

刘昊然转头看向平静的张若昀，问：“你不生气吗？”

“气什么，气你动手打人？还是气打你的人把你打成这个样子？”张若昀轻笑着看了眼刘昊然，还是习惯性地伸手揉了揉他的头发，“你已经不是小孩了，做事情有自己的判断和原因，我选择相信你。”

刘昊然没有回答，一路上都沉默看着车外的街景直至到家。回家之后张若昀立刻让他在沙发上坐下，然后抱着药箱坐在他身前的茶几准备给他上药。

“所以你到底为什么打他？”始终好奇的张若昀边忙边问，手里湿了酒精的棉签正轻柔地给刘昊然的伤口做清洁和消毒。

因为要仔细查看伤口，所以张若昀的脸这会儿凑得有点近。刘昊然不好聚焦视线在他脸上，便往下方偏了便，顺势去看他的脖子，发现之前自己印上去的吻痕颜色已经变得很深了。张若昀的皮肤就是这样，嫩得跟豆腐一样，再加上他新陈代谢慢，所以随便碰碰都能出印子，还是很久都消不掉那种。这种特殊的体质，简直生来就该属于谁，然后被在身上印满所有权的标记。

“你坐过来。”突然有些什么想法的刘昊然答非所问道。

张若昀疑惑地看着他，视线在自己身下的茶几和他身下的沙发上来回转了一下，不解道：“坐哪儿？”

刘昊然没回答，只是握着他的手腕往自己身边拉。张若昀不得已只能顺着他的动作起身贴近沙发，然后在他用力一拽的时候失稳地单膝跪上沙发用手撑着靠背。一吓过后顿时明白的张若昀忍不住为刘昊然的大胆感到一阵心颤，他下意识地用轻笑来掩饰心底的兴奋，一边装作无所谓的样子，一边顺从地把另一条腿也跪到了沙发上。

“待会腿麻了别怪我。”张若昀轻佻地说着，收回手搭在刘昊然的肩背上，然后沉下腰坐上他大腿，像是故意又像无意地挪了挪臀部在他腿上调整姿势。

刘昊然轻笑了一声，看不清在想什么的暗色双眸直直地注视着张若昀的双眼。他把手搭在男人腰后，稍稍用力把人圈进怀里。张若昀因他这个动作挺了一下背，微微起伏的胸差点就要碰到刘昊然。

“啧，你别抱那么紧。”因为靠得太近而有些不方便动作的张若昀抱怨道，但也只是半真半假地扭着腰随便挣扎了两下，没有真的去反抗。

动作间，张若昀的胸不可避免地轻轻碰到刘昊然，那一瞬的触电因为结束得太快而让少年没能抓住具体的感觉，唯有一阵酥麻的余韵在他的心里不断地扬颤着，叫他不自觉抓紧了张若昀的腰。

“叔，你对其他人也这样吗？”

张若昀笑了笑，似乎觉得刘昊然这种吃醋一样的提问很可爱。“我没有其他人。”他微微勾着嘴角道，有些别有用意地压低了声线，用气音补完后半句，“我就只有你。”

男人过于魅惑的声线几乎要麻痹刘昊然身上的痛感，但他还是努力保持着清醒，紧抓着自己的目的，不为所动地追问：“以前也没有过吗？”

张若昀沉默了一下，坦然道：“有过。不过我早忘了。”说着还做了个不在乎的表情。张若昀说着朝刚上完酒精的伤口吹了吹，然后转过身去，伸长手把茶几上的药箱勾过来放在沙发上，接着才去翻里面的胶布。

刘昊然的视线自始至终都在追随着张若昀的表情，仿佛在确认他有没有说谎，等到人再度坐好不动，再接着问：“真忘了？”

“嗯。很多年以前的事了，我连他长什么样都不记得了。”张若昀边给刘昊然贴胶布，边回答道。虽然这话有点儿夸张，但也不算说谎，因为他对男人的那点喜欢早就在他们分手的时候消失得一干二净，并且在随后的一段日子里从不屑慢慢地变得无感。等到他和女人结婚的时候，他已经完全把男人从自己的世界剔除掉了，剩下的只是单纯的对女人的报复心。

说到这里，其实在刘昊然出生之后他还担心过一个问题，万一他和男人长得太像，那自己估计得被膈应死，只能被迫放弃这个复仇计划另想办法。但好在刘昊然十分争气，或许也是因为他从小就跟自己一起生活，所以在他的身上完全看不到一丁一点男人的痕迹，甚至也不怎么像女人，反而和他自己有点儿神似。所以对于刘昊然，张若昀是真心从外在到内在都满意极了。至于那男人，他可能还记得样子，但真的早八百年就已经不会去想他了，就是真想起来，也无感了。

“好了。”终于给刘昊然处理好伤口的张若昀拍拍手准备完工，却在这时才想起自己最初的问话少年还没回答，连忙催促道，“欸，你别想耍赖啊，刚才的话你还没回我呢，为什么跟人打架？”

经过昨晚的事，刘昊然和张若昀之间的关系就出现了很多的问题，包括刘昊然自己和父母之间的问题，男人和张若昀的问题，以及张若昀和他父母之间的问题。当然这些问题刘昊然一个没跟张若昀说，他也不会说，他会自己想办法去解决，去找到答案，和他想要的真相。

而现在，第一个问题已经在他和男生的打架中解决了。第二个问题也在刚才的对话中解决了。所以接下来，是该去处理第三个也是最严重的问题了。

“叔，如果你被人抢了东西，你不会报复吗？”

“他抢你东西了？”张若昀下意识地认为男孩是在和他讲打架的事，因此完全没有多想。其实刘昊然也确实是，只不过换了个方式，换了个角度，并加了些无关紧要的小谎言，借此从张若昀嘴里套出他想要的真相。

“他是我在班里最好的兄弟，我没办法不生气。”刘昊然说着突然有些鼻酸，这在他预料之外的情绪波动让他自己都吓了一跳，他本能地想压抑住，可一看到张若昀完全信了的眼神，他又决定放任情绪继续泛滥直至他真的哭了出来。

在刘昊然上学之后还是第一次见他哭的张若昀连忙将他抱进怀里，亲吻他的额头耐心安抚。“别哭，这有什么好哭的。他如果真把你当兄弟，他就不会抢你的东西。被伤害之后想报复是理所当然的，叔不怪你。不过——叔说的这话你可能不爱听，但是用暴力去解决问题，很多时候都是最没有收益的。”

“那我该怎么做。”刘昊然吸了吸鼻子问道。

“以牙还牙呗。”张若昀笑道。他松开了怀里渐渐冷静下来的刘昊然，抽过药箱里的纸巾替他擦干脸上的泪痕。

“他抢走了你的东西，你就让他十倍、甚至百倍地还回来。从他最在乎的东西里挑一件你最喜欢的，把他变成你自己的。”张若昀说着轻点了一下刘昊然的鼻尖，轻快的模样仿佛只是在跟他说笑。

“相信我，当你看到他彻底崩溃的那一刻，会比你看到他浑身是血无法动弹的模样，更让你觉得快乐。”张若昀说着情不自禁地勾起了嘴角，过于艳丽的笑容仿佛他已经感受到了他想要的极乐。

那一刻，面对着这样美艳的张若昀，刘昊然终于明白了。他一直以为的那个温柔、宠溺、疼他爱他的人，本质其实是一朵艳丽的毒花。他用好看的外表，柔软的花瓣，香甜的花蜜来诱骗所有的人，直到他们心甘情愿地落入陷阱，再毫不留情地摧毁撕裂他们的一切。只不过，他对于张若昀而言，既是猎物，也是工具，是他呈现给世人看的最具有说服力的一个诱饵，一种假象。

而这个世界上最真实的谎言，就是真实本身。所以张若昀对他的好是真的，对他的爱也是真的，只不过都是带着目的的。

既然如此，那在他目的达成之后，这些好和爱还会在吗？

刘昊然不知道答案是什么，他甚至敢说连张若昀自己都不知道。

但是没关系，他想要的答案，他会亲自做出来。这都是张若昀教他的，想要的东西不用跟别人说，自己设法去要，甚至去抢。

叔，你教会我的，我会好好记着的。


	8. Chapter 8

八

那天中午在张若昀家吃过饭后，刘昊然就回学校上课去了，因为男人下午要回公司开会，他不想一个人在家呆着。他到学校的时候，同桌告诉他被他打伤的男生那会儿还在医院里待着。至于那个学姐，他已经不感兴趣了。

晚些时候放学后，刘昊然因为禁赛的原因不能去参加学校的训练，所以直接就回了张若昀那儿。还是第一次这么早回去的他，看着路边的街景都觉得有些陌生了。这感觉和他今天看清了张若昀之后的心情有点异曲同工，不过还是后者更有趣一些。

也不知道他这个点回家了没有。刘昊然边走边想道，因为他没有张若昀家里的钥匙。

要不偷偷去做一把吧，他就算知道了应该也不会生气。在经过五金店的时候刘昊然又想道。

说起来他公司在哪儿我都不知道呢。他今天穿什么衣服上班的？脖子上的吻痕他遮了吗？他的同事如果看到了会调侃他吗？他会怎么回应？他肯定不会说实话的，告诉别人这是他一手带大的男孩咬出来的。那他会怎么说，会怎么形容自己。还是干脆就骗他们这是疹子？他大概会说这是疹子吧。他太在乎胜利感，不会让其他人轻易窥视到他居于人下的一面。他太想赢了。

可越是想赢的人，往往会在最后输的越惨。

刘昊然轻舔着咬了咬嘴角的伤口，这尖锐却又带着酥麻的痛感，就跟咬他的人一样，伤他，却又让他欲罢不能。

“回来了？”张若昀到底是在他回去之前先到家了，男人在这些细节的地方总是做得特别好。

“先去洗个澡吧，等下就能吃饭了。”因为张若昀有轻微的洁癖，所以只要出过门，回来之后就一定要洗澡。

“晚上吃什么？”刘昊然随口问道，视线扫了一眼张若昀身上的衣服，见都是他平常出门常见的打扮便没太在意，然后把目光投向他的后颈，若有所思地记忆了一下衣领的高度和发根的位置。然后才收回视线洗澡去了。

简单的两人餐通常是一荤一素加两碗白米饭，有的时候可能还会有汤。刘昊然从浴室里出来的时候，张若昀已经在摆桌，抬头看到他又用要穿的衣服擦湿头发便忍不住说了他一句。其实这习惯也是有趣，就连刘昊然自己都不知道他是怎么养成的，也许只是贪方便吧。刚被张若昀发现那会儿他真的有想过要改，可后来见男人也不是真的生气，而且说完之后还会亲自来给他擦头吹头发，他就索性不改了。虽然在他长大之后，擦头吹头发这项福利就消失了，但早已形成身体记忆的刘昊然已经改不过来了。而且他也想借此做个小测试。

“你这衣服都湿了，去拿一件新的穿吧。”张若昀皱眉嫌弃道。

“没事，一会儿就干了。”但刘昊然还是选择直接把衣服套在身上。

宽松的短袖顺着少年精瘦的双手迅速滑下，一眨眼功夫就落在了紧实的胸前，然后被他拉下盖住滴水的腹肌。

还是第一次注意到刘昊然隐隐有腹肌的张若昀不由自主地多看了两眼，他突然发现男孩的身体也许比他以为的要精壮许多。难怪力气那么大。张若昀回想了一下今早被男孩险些拽倒的自己，还有他抱着自己时那突然收紧的力度，不知为何突然感到后腰一阵发麻。顿时就下意识绷紧肌肉的张若昀有些不解地揉了揉后腰，一边从男孩身上收回视线，一边走进厨房去把菜端出来。

走到桌旁坐下来的刘昊然抿了一口杯里的水，视线紧紧地锁在张若昀抓着衣服揉弄自己的那只手上。看着那些纠缠穿插在他指间的布料，还有那因用力而凸起发白的关节。刘昊然便觉得口干地又抿了一口水。很好，他的测试结果很理想。刘昊然满意地勾了勾嘴角，又赶在男人从厨房出来之前藏好所有的小表情。

吃过晚饭后，张若昀便然让刘昊然先去刷牙，然后给他重新上了一遍药。毕竟今天洗过了两次澡，伤口完全没沾水是不可能的。

又一次被男孩拽着坐在了他腿上的张若昀似乎已经对他这种行为免疫了，没有再像今天早上那样还费心思去勾引他，只是专心致志地给他上药。从他的这些反应来看，男人显然也是擅长欲擒故纵的一把好手。刘昊然在心底里笑了笑，倒也不在意暂时暴露一下自己的心思来尝点甜头。反正对方心里想要什么，他们早就知道了，现在只不过是对着演罢了。

感觉屁股突然一紧的张若昀顿了顿，直接拍掉刘昊然的手便说了句别乱摸。可铁了心要占便宜的刘昊然没有听他的话，趁张若昀手一收回来就又抓了上去。这一次他还同时咬住张若昀的嘴唇，趁着人意外的时候挑开他的牙齿钻进他嘴里舔弄搅拌。眉头一皱的张若昀有些不满地推着刘昊然的肩膀想从他身上下来，然而少年用力地按住了他的后脑，同时狠狠地揉了把他的臀。那已经许久没体会过的微妙快感让张若昀一时不敢轻举妄动。

于是刘昊然开始变本加厉地将他抱得更紧吻得更深。几乎要舔进喉咙的舌头扫得张若昀又麻又痒，他不适地皱眉轻哼了一声主动缠上少年的舌头试图限制他的动作。顿时乖了一些的少年耐心地跟着男人的节奏吮吸颤弄，同时不停地挑逗他敏感的上颚引诱他张大嘴巴，再在他适应之后突然大举进攻。

一下被吸住了舌头的张若昀下意识呜咽一声，紧跟着少年舔过他舌根那粗暴而又挑逗的动作便激起了一阵强烈快感。瞬间酥麻的舌头开始不由自主地舔起了刘昊然，无法闭合的牙关酸得不停地分泌唾液。顿时变得过于湿润的口腔便响起了粘腻的水声，随着少年蛮横霸道的吮吸不停地刺激着男人的官感，直到他有些受不住地呻吟出声。

可刘昊然却突然放开了他。霎时中断的快感让张若昀本能地追上去，但少年却后退着躲开了他。那一刻突然清醒了的男人喘息着注视少年，湿润的眼睛里赤裸地写着愤怒和欲望，只可惜化在水里都成了勾人的媚意。

“还想亲？”刘昊然微挑着眉寻衅道。

张若昀闭上眼用力地深呼吸一口气，然后放开了他。

“臭小子……”张若昀气息不稳地骂道，略有些狼狈地拖着酥麻的身体从刘昊然腿上起来。

“真不要了？过了这村可就没这店哦。”刘昊然得意地勾眉笑道。

可男人只是喝了杯水润润嗓子，自始至终都背对着他。“就你那点手段还想让我欲求不满？再多练几年吧。”

刘昊然失笑，厉色的双眸里渐渐涌上了一点被看不起的愤怒，但他选择了暂时的隐忍和蛰伏。只是起身走到张若昀身后，双手搂着他的腰闭眼吻上他的后颈，然后趁人还未防备时突然用力咬下。

“操——”吃痛的张若昀险些摔掉手中的杯子，他下意识想挣扎可少年按在他胸上的手让他动弹不得。尖锐的虎牙用力刺穿皮肤，血的味道进一步激发少年体内的兽欲。他感受着男人在他身前用力、紧绷、痛苦、颤抖的反应，示威一般用牙齿狠狠地研磨渗血的伤口，直至男人即将动手打他，才终于松口放过了他。

“你他妈——属狗的吗！”瞬间松懈的男人粗喘着骂道，汗湿的手心忍不住捂上了身后的伤口。

刘昊然勾舌舔了舔牙齿上残留的血腥味，再次温柔地贴上张若昀后颈吻了吻他的指关节，随后低声回道，语气委屈却又强硬，带着不容拒绝的狠意：

“都是你教我的，想做就做，别管他人。”

“我想在你身上留下痕迹，你喜欢也好，不喜欢也罢。”

“叔，要不你猜猜，我送你的第二个吻痕会放在哪里？”


	9. Chapter 9

九

闹钟响起来的时候，张若昀正在一个奇怪的梦里挣扎着想醒却醒不来。那被什么东西缠住了四肢一直往下拽的无力感，还有那从腰部以下好像还是从体内不断涌上的酸麻，像是有什么东西在用力冲撞着，却又看不到实形，抓不到实感。只有一种源源不绝的，让他浑身脱力的，像过电了一般指尖发麻，心跳加速，喉咙发紧的酥颤，像一双手抓紧了他的喉咙，掐住了他的腰身，拉开了他的双腿——像一个人压在了他的身上，撞进了他的身体，束缚着他的一切予取予求。

而就在闹铃响起的那一刻，梦里的他一下高潮了。因此即使他醒了，他也还在梦里。麻得根本抬不起的胳膊无力地在被面上颤抖，夹紧的双腿间不知什么东西轻磨了一下带起阵阵快感。藏在眼皮底下的眼珠因刺耳的铃声不安地转动，紧抓着被子的手指本能地握成拳头。

好在有谁终止了闹铃，那一瞬的寂静让张若昀立刻放松，困倦的双眼总算缓缓地，轻眨着一点点睁开。

半拉的窗帘此刻正透着暖和的阳光，开了细缝的窗户隐约传进来一点车流的声响。这显然已经不早的时间敦促着张若昀快点起来准备早餐，虽然今天不是工作日，但他有一个重要的预约，千万不能迟到了。

但他刚一动，搭在身上的两只手便突然收紧圈住了他，紧接着一阵怪异的粘黏感在他的腰臀处拉扯了一下，就好像有什么粘腻的液体溅在了他身上又干掉的感觉。几乎瞬间就猜到那是什么的张若昀低骂了一声，一阵本能的洁癖感让他不自觉地起了鸡皮疙瘩，随着耳边沉沉传来的轻笑声，微妙的轻颤迅速传遍了全身。

“你还笑。”张若昀皱眉骂道，自从刘昊然上了初三之后，这样的行为便越来越频繁，虽然这是少年身体发育的自然反应，可他这种处理方式简直就是在挑战自己的忍耐极限。

“跟你说了多少次别射到我身上来，你射就射了还不擦！”张若昀一边骂着一边想去用手抓一抓发痒的后腰，可一想到那都是刘昊然的精液，他就犹豫了。

“给你买的安全套都他妈白花钱了。”越想越气的张若昀愤懑地骂道。

“谁没睡醒的时候还有心思去找安全套啊。”刘昊然抱怨着吻住张若昀的后颈轻咬了一口，舌尖贪婪地舔弄品尝着出了些细汗的微咸的皮肤。

“你要不喜欢我射你身上，那下次我射你嘴里？”

“你敢！”张若昀又惊又怒地骂道，连忙就想从刘昊然怀里挣脱出来。

刘昊然被男人过于激动的反应逗笑了出声，不由更加用力地抱紧了他。“我有什么不敢的。”他故意压低着声音挑逗道，“再说了，你要真讨厌我这样做，早就把我阉了。”

“哼，你以为我不会吗。”张若昀不爽地阴狠道。

“你当然不会，你不舍得，所以你才一直惯着我。”

“操……”张若昀有气无力地骂道，用力甩开刘昊然的手便掀开被子下床。紧跟其后的刘昊然也迅速起身和他一起走进了洗手间，精神奕奕的模样和还在打着哈欠的张若昀相比，显然是已经醒很久了。

“你跟进来做什么。”张若昀依然没消气地睨了他一眼，但也没真的把刘昊然赶出去，甚至背对着他就开始脱身上的衣服。因为那个奇怪的梦出了些汗，又被刘昊然射了一身，所以起床的他要做的第一件事肯定是洗澡。

“我给你擦背吧。”每次看到张若昀脱得只剩内裤的背影时，刘昊然都觉得有一股欲望直接冲向他的下身，更别提那人的内裤和光洁的腰背上还沾着自己射上去的精液，如此强烈的视觉冲击，他要是没有反应简直就不是男人。

“滚！”但在性这件事上，张若昀对他一直很严格，不许自己乱碰他，也不在他面前过分裸露，就连脱换衣服的时候都很少让他看到背面以外的角度。只有偶尔兴致起来了，才会故意穿上浴袍若有似无地朝自己露着小片的胸沟和细嫩的大腿内侧。

他唯一过火的一次穿着，还是今年刘昊然生日的时候，自己用一瓶红酒外加一顿日式海鲜放题买回来的，真不知道那天究竟谁才是寿星。不过一回想那天晚上，只穿着宽松上衣和三角内裤的张若昀带着一身湿热的香气从浴室里出来，还没干透的水气沾湿了纯白的短袖几乎半透明地黏在他胸上，晶莹的水珠从衣摆内部顺着大腿轮廓磨人地滑下，在那细腻紧实的皮肤上留下一道道发亮的水痕。

刘昊然几乎只看了一眼就浑身发热地冲上把人摁在墙上强吻，被他买下来的男人异常听话地张开嘴臣服于他的侵略。干燥发烫的掌心顺着大腿的外侧一路摸上双臀，实在是忍不住的刘昊然用力地咬住了张若昀的双唇，托着他的臀部直接把人抱到了床上。

被扔上床的男人喘息着朝刘昊然微微张开腿，那掩藏在衣摆底下的艳丽风光简直勾得他下身硬痛。但残忍的男人依然死咬着定下的底线，只让看不让摸更不让做的诱惑气得刘昊然几乎发疯，唯有不断地在男人腿根和内侧上弄出的一大片吻痕和咬痕以泄不满。然而尽管最后连一点多余的甜头都没尝到，他甚至还只能自己去浴室里用手把自己弄出来，但只要一回想男人那晚在他身下扭动呻吟，甚至于情动勃起的模样，刘昊然又觉得自己这存了十五年的压岁钱花的真他妈值。

然而除了这些吊人胃口的甜头之外，张若昀就再没给过他什么。在发现他开始频繁的晨勃后，也只是给了他买了尺寸合适的安全套，并把床头放润滑剂的地方告诉了他，而且再三警告他只能自己用手弄出来。刘昊然对此其实有些不满，也不是没想过趁张若昀睡熟之后脱掉他裤子，把自己的东西夹在他臀间或腿间干出来，但那样一定会留下痕迹。他了解张若昀，知道什么事情男人可以容忍，什么事情不行，所以很多话他也只是挂在嘴边说说挑逗一下男人，并不会真的去做。为了这么一点小冲动毁掉他们之间的乐趣，不值得。

简单洗漱过后刘昊然便开始了每天早晨必备的简单锻炼。张若昀洗完澡出来的时候正好看到刘昊然撑着运动毯直接翻身靠墙倒立，一时滑下来的背心恰恰卡在他的胸下，露出紧实的腹肌和性感的人鱼线，随着他运动的动作规律地一紧一松着。细密的汗珠随着身体发热渐渐地冒在了皮肤上，又随着他的律动倏地划过了肌理挂在肚脐上，颤颤巍巍地摇摇欲坠着，直到被又一下起伏甩到了下巴上。

视线不自觉地跟着下滑的张若昀忽地对上了刘昊然暗色的双眸，这才回神的他连忙别过头躲开少年的注视，不自然地迈开显然驻足已久的双腿快步走进了厨房。刘昊然默默地转动着双眼追随他的身影，忍不住得意地勾了勾嘴角，然后才翻身重新站起，用衣服随便擦了下汗后便跟着走进了厨房。

“今天早餐吃什么？”

“豆浆和吐司——啧没洗澡别碰我！”张若昀正努力专心地把泡好的豆子倒进豆浆机，却被刘昊然那突然伸进他浴袍里的手吓得把豆子撒了一地。

“你对我明明就没有洁癖。”刘昊然笑着收回手，却又抓住张若昀的胳膊拦下了男人要撞开他的动作。

干热的嘴唇贴上散发着洗面奶淡香的耳垂，略显粗糙的舌头暧昧地舔过敏感的轮廓。轻微的酥麻让张若昀下意识地绷紧了身上的肌肉，他本能地试着扭动胳膊挣脱刘昊然的束缚，却被少年的沉声低语怔得一下停止了呼吸。

“别装了，你就敢说你不想舔我身上的汗吗？”

张若昀瞪大了眼竟忘了反驳，刘昊然得意而又略带嘲讽地轻笑了一声，用力咬了咬男人的耳垂才离开洗澡去了。

“……”张若昀有些困难地促了一口气，单手撑着料理台，手指用力地抓着外凸的边缘。他不自觉地跟着刘昊然的话回想了一下刚才看到的画面，即刻就感到了喉咙一紧，后腰窜过一阵颤栗。顿时暗骂了一声的男人用力闭上眼深呼吸调整情绪，湿润的指尖忍不住用力揉了揉被咬得酥麻的耳垂。

臭小子……


	10. Chapter 10

十

铅笔，图尺，剪刀，打版纸。

实木方桌上整齐排列着一件件或熟悉或陌生的物品，墙壁前站了一排身穿设计纸版的模型，刘昊然四处打量着这个陌生的房间，只觉得每个角落都散发着一种专业且庄重的设计感。这里应该是一家做高级成衣私人订制的地方。今天早上吃过早餐后，张若昀就把他带到了这里。而此刻，这个男人正站在身侧给他度量尺寸。

还是第一次知道张若昀有这门手艺的刘昊然陌生而又好奇地看着，男人拉着尺子给他测量的双手，和他咬着铅笔的肉唇。木质的笔杆压在丰润的唇瓣上，被压得凹陷的勒痕更显得唇峰的饱满和柔软，而黑色的漆面则越发衬托出唇色的艳丽。

量好尺寸的人及时在纸上记录着相关的数据。因弯腰而抬起的臀部，被撑得紧绷的黑色裤子，同色的腰带上方，铅灰的衬衣被拉扯出一点边缘，却也只有那一点，不上不下，不多不少，让人下意识想去偷窥，却又什么也看不到。

记录好上身数据的张若昀再度拿着软尺回到刘昊然身边，张嘴咬住手里的铅笔后单膝蹲跪在他身侧，拉长了手里的尺子从腰线一路比到脚踝。在看清尺面上的数字后，他似乎有些意外地挑了挑眉，然后松开尺子换了个方向，在他腰上围了一圈测量尺寸。

“啧，我就觉得你最近又瘦了。”对得到的尺寸不太满意的张若昀轻责了一声。

“只是因为长高拉窄了而已。”刘昊然否认地回道，看着张若昀又回到桌子旁开始记录，便忍不住有些在意，“我都不知道你还会做衣服。”

“想多了，我现在还不会。”张若昀轻笑道，显然刘昊然方才那有些吃味的语气让他心情不错。

“那你这是……”刘昊然一时有些疑惑，正好这会儿有人敲了敲门，他便看到一位梳着背头衣着正式的男人走进了房间。

“量好了吗？”

“你看看。”

张若昀把刚才记下的数据递给男人，侧眼瞥向刘昊然时发现他正微皱着眉不悦地看着自己，顿时忍不住笑起了嘴角。但碍于男人还在，他便努力压制着嘴角憋笑回到刘昊然面前。站上测量台后少年比他高了许多，张若昀唯有抬起头与他对视，同时用手抚去了落在他肩上的细小灰尘。

“放心，等你成年的时候，我一定亲手给你做一套礼服。”张若昀笑道。

刘昊然伸手搂住他的腰让人贴上他的胸前，随后微微低头和他鼻尖相抵。“我等着。”

这时一旁的男人轻咳了一声，示意两人跟他过来挑选布料和样式。

还是第一次到这种地方来的刘昊然似懂非懂地听着男人跟自己介绍，最后基本都是按照张若昀的建议完成了所有的选择。等到他们终于从展室出来的时候，刘昊然都已经被过于五花八门的设计细节扰得晕晕乎乎的，以至于结账时看到男人打在计算机上的数字后，还以为自己看错了眼。

“这也太贵了吧？”刘昊然瞪大了眼睛惊道。他感觉自己活这么大也就在金铺的价格表上见过这么多零。然而一旁的张若昀只是憋笑了一声，眼睛都不眨一下就直接刷卡结账。

但刘昊然始终觉得不合适，这套衣服是为了一个月后学校要举办的毕业生新年晚会准备的。说是个特别隆重盛大的活动，但也就是让同学们聊聊天跳跳舞，家长们和老师们互相了解熟悉一下的交际会。刘昊然本身对它就没什么兴趣，要不是学校强制人人出席，他说不定都不会去，所以真没必要为了它花这么多的钱。而且他现在正在长身体，这衣服做好了就只能穿这么一次，真是怎么想怎么浪费。

但张若昀对自己的决定很坚持，这是刘昊然人生中的第一场正式晚宴，他不管其他人的孩子如何，但他的男孩必须要合礼仪，而且必须要成为宴会上最耀眼的存在。再说他为了培养刘昊然，这十六年来花费的精力、心血和金钱早就不计其数，还会在乎再多花这么一笔吗？

刘昊然说不过他，便随他开心了。更何况他也明白张若昀对于自己的成长总是有一些偏执的控制欲，毕竟他这十六年来一直都是这么做的，这种习惯已经深入骨髓，这辈子都戒不掉了。

新年晚会的当天，他们三人约好晚上在女人家里汇合，然后一起出发。比预定时间提早了半个小时过来的张若昀带了一瓶珍藏的红酒作为登门礼，亦是新年礼。接待他的女人和他闲聊了几句后，就忍不住催促房间里还在换衣服的刘昊然出来见人。

“没事，是我来早了，我去看看他。”

“那行吧，你们好了喊我一声。”

张若昀笑着点了点头，别过女人后便来到刘昊然的门前敲了敲，听到一声“进”后，再推门进屋。

站在衣柜前的少年正苦恼地对着镜子折腾脖子上的领结，见是张若昀进来了，便直接转身把人喊过来替他绑上。张若昀憋笑着听话朝他走去，一边嘲讽着他的少爷脾气，一边熟练地替他绑好领结，抚平衣服上的皱褶。

“转个身我看看。”整理好一切后，张若昀后退了半步看刘昊然在自己面前转了一圈。少年高挺修长的体型虽然还略有些单薄，但由于常年运动骨架极好，宽阔的肩膀完全撑起了这套衣服。越看越觉得喜欢的张若昀几乎藏不住眼里的笑意，盈盈的目光像装了星星一样熠熠发亮。

“很喜欢？”刘昊然轻笑着问道，缓缓地走近了张若昀把他压在柜门上吻了上去。

还是第一次在女人家里做这种事的两人突然都有些紧张起来，碍于衣服过于合身的束缚，他们克制而又缠绵地轻柔舔吻着彼此的唇舌。这不同于以往的温柔一时让他们有些迷醉，就好像不经意地尝到了新鲜的甜酒，因觉得甘而不烈，便不知不觉地贪杯，直到被醉意俘虏。

好在突然的敲门声及时打断了他们。紧忙分开的两人都先是注视了对方一会儿，随后张若昀站直身理了理衣服，同时应了一声，用拇指轻蹭了一下唇上的湿意后，便过去给女人开门。

“好了吗？”女人温柔地朝房内的两人笑问。

“走吧。”房间里的刘昊然戴上了今年生日时张若昀送他的飞行员手表，拿上晚会的请柬大步朝两人走来。

张若昀微笑着给他的男孩让路，跟着他的脚步和女人一同离开了家。

晚会在学校的展厅内举行。三人在入场以后基本就各自散开了，忙着要去找老师报道再去和同学汇合的刘昊然一下子就消失在人群中。而打算就刘昊然升学一事和校长谈谈的女人也一个人走开了。独自剩下的张若昀不急不慢地在点心桌旁尝了几块卖相不错的小蛋糕。稍稍填了一下肚子后，他在酒桌上拿起一杯红酒晃了晃，见还过得去，便端着杯子找了张空桌子坐下。

彼时恰好响起了舞会开始的音乐，展厅里的灯光迅速变暗，随后慢慢地向集中亮了中央的舞池位置。随着轻快乐曲的奏响，学校舞蹈队的成员便以一场精彩的演出拉开了舞会的帷幕。随后各班的学生也都跃跃欲试地加入了这场盛典。看着这些少年少女们脸上的羞涩和躁动，一种莫名的怀旧也让张若昀不自觉地跟着笑了。

而这时，他正好看到一个熟悉的身影被一个陌生的女孩牵着带入了舞池。颇有些无奈的少年宠溺地朝女孩笑了笑，然而还是绅士地向她行了礼，礼貌地伸出手来邀请女孩与他共舞。已经许久没有跳过舞的少年动作和节奏都难免有些生疏，然而搭配上他王子般的光环和气质，再生疏的舞步也会变得迷人而优雅。张若昀骄傲而迷恋地注视着少年，隐约中感觉自己上一次看到他跳舞还是在幼儿园时期，谁知道一转眼，当年那个还会抱着他大腿奶声奶气地喊叔的小豆丁，现在都已经长得这么高大挺拔，还胆子大到敢抓着他的手腕将他摁在床上又吻又咬的。

想着张若昀忍不住用手轻轻蹭了蹭自己的左侧锁骨，没有人会知道，在那处布料底下，藏了多少少年在他身上留下的痕迹。

一时沉浸在自己的思绪里的张若昀并没有留意第一支舞曲已经结束，一直到他身前突然多了一只手，然后抬眼正好对上刘昊然的脸，才回神少年早就注意到他了。

“这位先生愿意跟我跳支舞吗？”刘昊然礼貌而又挑逗地笑问，藏在眼里的少年心性让张若昀忍不住笑了起来。

“不好意思，我只会跳男步。”张若昀微抬了下头故意刁难。

刘昊然早有预料地笑了出声，直接拉住张若昀的手将他从椅子上带起来。“没关系，我会跳女步。”

倒是没料到刘昊然愿意为了他“屈尊”的张若昀意外地挑了挑眉，便恭敬不如从命地搂过刘昊然的腰，颇有些得意地将这邀约应了下来。

同性别的共舞本来就容易引人注目，更别提他们还是别人眼里的叔侄关系。因此两人也就意思意思地跳了一个小节便出去透风了，期间刘昊然趁张若昀不注意直接夺过他手里的酒杯一口饮尽，然而又在那人略不满地皱眉时，抓住他的衣领直接把酒喂进了他嘴里。

没料到这下的张若昀一时有些没接住，但好在喂过来的只有一小口，而刘昊然也反应迅速地舔掉了溢出的酒液，并顺势将他带进了更隐蔽的角落，把人按在墙角吻了上去。

热切而激烈的缠吻让两人的气息都一时有些混乱，再加上刘昊然不安分地伸进他外套里揉他胸的动作，张若昀没一会儿就不得不轻咬他的嘴唇把人推开阻止他的放肆。

“这可是学校。”他轻喘地提醒道，抓住刘昊然的手腕把他的手从自己胸前挪开，“先回去吧，不然你妈该着急了。”

刘昊然显然有些意犹未尽，但张若昀的话不无道理，他也只能暂时压下体内的需求，和他一起回到了展厅。彼时女人也正好和校长谈完，见两人一起朝她过来了，便请人帮他们三个合拍了一张。拍过照后，刘昊然便有些闷热地扯了扯领口的领结，装作随意地提了句觉得饿，便借机让三人提前离开了舞会。

回到女人家里后，张若昀脱了外套和手表，卷起衬衣袖子走进厨房开始忙活。站了一晚上有些累的女人则直接摘掉首饰开始卸妆更衣洗澡。无所事事的刘昊然陪着张若昀呆在厨房里有一句没一句地聊着天，等到女人进了浴室之后，再上前一步凑到他身边和他交换了一个吻。

憋了一天后，终于能痛快地不被打断的刘昊然忍不住感叹了一声：“我突然觉得我们很像在偷情。”

张若昀好笑地推开他死沉的身子去拿柜子里的意大利面，一边下面一边回道：“不是好像，我们就是在偷情。”

“出去擦擦桌子吧，马上能吃了。”仿佛有些害怕刘昊然会继续追问下去，张若昀突然就把洗净的抹布递给他，顺便把人赶出了厨房，“欸对了，把我今天拿来的那瓶红酒开了吧。”

“知道啦。”刘昊然知道他的那点心思，所以配合出演地离开了厨房。这时他转头刚好看到女人洗完澡出来，便让她去把红酒拿来打开。

片刻后，三人聚在餐桌旁轻轻碰了碰杯，就着醇香的红酒开始享用刚煎好的牛小排和肉酱意面。餐间，三人都多少喝了点酒，就连尚未成年的刘昊然，都在最后抢过了张若昀的半杯红酒放在手边，然后把自己的空杯子换给了他。

“啧，你一小屁孩喝什么酒，拿回来。”

“你都喝大半瓶了，给我分点不行啊。”

“这是多少的问题吗，这是你能不能喝的问题。”

坐在一旁的女人看这两人幼稚的争吵忍不住笑了出声，拿起手边的红酒就给张若昀手里的空杯倒上酒，然后推着他的手把杯子放在他面前，好像忘了这其实是他儿子的杯子。

“他想喝你就让他喝吧，我们当年差不多大的时候不也偷偷出去买酒喝吗。”

张若昀无奈，佯装不满地瞪了刘昊然一眼。刘昊然无畏地朝他挑了挑眉，视线暗自看向张若昀暗自转动杯子的手指，然后看他就着自己喝过的地方抿了一口红酒。与此同时，刘昊然感觉自己的脚背好像被什么蹭了一下，隔着一层布料不太清晰的酥痒缓慢地顺着他的脚踝勾上他的小腿，挑逗地用趾尖去摩挲敏感的小腿肚。

刘昊然眯眼看向他对面眼里含笑的张若昀，男人正靠坐在椅背上放松地伸展着双腿，手里的红酒杯随着他的节奏缓慢地摇晃。越来越不安分的触碰却已经爬上了他的大腿，此刻正踩在他腿间一边挑逗他的腿根，一边有意无意地去触碰他的下身。刘昊然轻咬着舌尖舔了舔一侧的虎牙，正想着开口说点什么，却听一旁的女人突然道，

“哎呀，都快十一点了啊……”

被打断的刘昊然下意识地去看了眼墙上的钟，放在桌下的一只手握住了张若昀的脚踝，手掌一路往上撸起裤管抚摸他的小腿。

“这么晚了啊，我得回去了。”张若昀顺着女人的话坐直了一些身子，然而腿还是没收回去地继续挑弄的刘昊然的胯部。那若有似无的触感虽然不至于让少年勃起，但用来挑拨他的神经足够了。果然，就在他话音刚落之时，少年便在他小腿肚上报复般地拧了一下，疼得张若昀瞬间绷紧了肌肉。

“都这么晚了，叔你就在这睡呗。”刘昊然说着动了动手指轻轻地扫了扫刚才拧过的地方，那又痒又麻的触感惹得张若昀忍不住皱了皱眉想把腿缩回来，却被少年牢牢地拽着动弹不得。

“我看行，若昀你今晚就别走了，在这睡吧。”

张若昀看了女人一眼，故作犹豫了一下，才答应道：“那行吧。你们都吃好了吗？”张若昀说着一口喝完了杯里余剩不多的红酒，准备收拾桌子。刘昊然这才终于放开他的腿，起身开始帮忙。此时已经累了的女人亲了亲刘昊然的额头，又和张若昀道过晚安便去洗漱睡了。张若昀把碟子都搬到厨房里放进水池子，随后刘昊然拿着抹布和三个杯子跟了进来，示意张若昀先去洗澡，他来洗碗就好。

“我柜子里有干净的浴袍和毛巾。”

“内裤呢？”

刘昊然想了想。“我的你穿吗？”

“滚！”张若昀毫不犹豫道，“一次性的或者新的，都没有？”

“真没有。”

“……要让我知道你在说谎你就死定了。”

刘昊然忍俊不禁，道：“你不信就自己去找呗，抽屉里都是。”

“我才不翻你内裤。”张若昀一脸嫌弃地离开。

“跟我还装。真不乐意就自己去买呗，楼下又不是没有便利店。”刘昊然憋笑着小声吐槽，不过走远了的张若昀已经听不到了。

等到两人都各自收拾好终于躺上床时，时间已经将近一点钟。实在是困了的张若昀打了个哈欠便丢下手机准备睡觉。然而刚一翻身就被刘昊然拦腰直接抱在了怀里，同时腿间还插进来一条腿。一下子就快散开的浴袍根本包不住他的身体，张若昀有些不适地想推开刘昊然，却被人咬住了脖子。顿时有些吃痛的他本能地嘶了一声，渐渐开始发热的身体被少年强硬地压在了身下。

“昊然——”一时有些动弹不得的张若昀紧张地叫了一声，被迫张开的腿间，少年精壮的腰身带着勃起的欲望正紧贴着他的会阴磨蹭。因赤裸而加剧的快感而让他不可避免地开始感到兴奋，再加上少年贴在他胸前潮热的吮吻，那不停挑逗他乳尖的舔咬，实在是有些招架不住的张若昀只能频频地试图起身挣扎着。

“别闹——嗯——”

“你他妈撩了我一晚上还不让我做？”刘昊然说着愤恨地咬了口敏感的乳尖，怕疼的男人顿时绷紧了身体险些叫出声。

“操、你别咬——”张若昀皱着眉用力翻了个身把刘昊然从身上甩了下去，随即立刻拉好身上凌乱的衣服。

“张若昀，你把我当什么了？”郁闷而又有些愤怒的刘昊然不满地看着他道。

可正忙着整理自己的男人却似乎没有注意到少年的情绪，只顾着自说自话：“啧，你懂什么呀。越是想要的东西，就越是要留到最后。这样等你得到的时候，快感才会是最大的。叔可是在帮你啊！”

“操……”刘昊然简直被男人气出病来。

“唉，小小年纪骂什么、嘶——！”

“你他妈再说我小试试！”刘昊然气急败坏地掐着张若昀的腰骂道，“老子今天就办了你！”

“噗——好好好，你不小，你最大——”

“你他妈就知道把我当小孩哄！”

少年突然的暴怒让毫不自知的男人一下惊在了原地。刘昊然发狠地抓住张若昀的双手摁在床上，翻涌着风暴的双眼死死地盯着他裂出一丝惊慌的面具。急剧沸腾的愤怒像火一样烧疼了他的胸口，然而表露在外却是被少年用可怕的自制力而压得仅剩一丝烫痛。只是盛怒过后的刘昊然越是冷静，看在张若昀的眼里反而越是失控。那一刻他突然有一种莫名的后悔，后悔自己是不是真的该男孩适当地发泄一下欲望。然而他还没来得及想好该如何让步妥协，就听到男孩压低了声音阴狠地朝他一字一句道：

“张若昀你给我听好了——”

“总有一天，我会让你在这张床上，哭着求我上你。”


	11. Chapter 11

十一

渴望到来的日子，在以前等待的时候总是希望能走得快点，再快点，但真的快到的时候，又总想让时间走得慢点，再慢一点，好让自己能够做好全足的准备。

张若昀把亲手做好的礼服交给刘昊然时，是成人礼的前一天。精致的黑青色长方形礼盒上，精致细腻的纸纹总吸引着指尖去触碰，而用特殊工艺压制出的镀膜，更带着隐约微闪的光泽加深了这一层诱惑。刘昊然倾心地抚摸着华丽的礼盒，指尖轻柔地捏住了被固定在对角的玫瑰花瓣，艳丽的色泽以成熟的正红作基地，缀上不同层次的渐变，如清纯的嫩红，魅惑的深红，性感的酒红，和罪恶的血红，再共同绽放出一朵永生的毒玫瑰。

迷恋至极的刘昊然几乎要控制不住兴奋的颤抖，他闭上眼虔诚地亲吻礼盒上的玫瑰花，发烫的手用力地拦住张若昀的腰把他圈在怀里。现在已经比男人还高上一些的他，终于可以实现自己幼时一直渴望的梦想，将他整个人牢牢地抱紧在怀里，用自己的身体去成为他的避风港，保护他远离一切风吹雨打、世态炎凉和人情冷暖，让他彻底成为只爱护自己，只依赖自己，只属于自己的，他的好叔叔。

刘昊然用情地深吻着他怀里的张若昀，从他的嘴唇，到每一颗牙齿，从他的舌尖，到每一个角落。他勾着男人的腰往后坐倒在沙发上，手推着精致的礼盒放到一旁，然后紧紧地握住了张若昀的窄腰，紧压着他的双臀蹭在自己的大腿上，一边轻喘着挑弄吮吸他的唇舌，一边用力地抚摸揉弄他的身体。

从光裸的小腿到敏感的大腿内侧，从凹陷的后腰到浑圆的挺翘臀部，他的吻也沿着湿润的嘴角一路舔到敏感的颈侧，在男人怕痒地想要躲藏时候牢牢地锁住他的后腰再用力吸出红印。敏感的张若昀永远会在这时不经意地惊喘出声，修长白净的一双手紧张地抓紧了他的衣领和头发，像是在抗拒却又像是在渴求。

早就已经无处可逃的男人逐渐沉沦于情欲之中，凌乱的浴袍基本只是装饰一样挂在他曲起的小臂上，因此裸露大半的胸膛泛着诱人的牛奶色泽，细腻饱满的胸部点缀着艳红挺立的乳头，就好像奶油蛋糕上的那一颗酒渍樱桃，看了就让人想一口咬上。

“好了——”但该死的张若昀永远知道在哪里喊停能让他憋出火来。散落的浴袍很快就被他自己拉好重新穿上，一瞬消失得无影无踪的美食仿佛只是刘昊然的错觉。他闭上眼咬牙用力地深呼吸一口气，盯着唯一能尝到的脖子上的红印，几乎快要把张若昀盯出一个洞来。

“噗——好啦，等明天就好了嘛，你都等这么多年了也不差这么一会不是。”

“哼，那你就别一天到晚乱撩人。”刘昊然冷着一张脸道，还硬着的下体用力地顶了顶张若昀同样有些勃起的下身，惹得身上人一下就收紧了双腿夹住他。

“这事又不是我能控制的，我喜欢你那我当然要撩你，不然我随便上大街找一路人发情吗？”

“你敢！”刘昊然说着用力地抓了下张若昀的臀部，牙痒痒地骂道，“你也知道自己在发情，骚！”

张若昀失笑了一声，从刘昊然身上翻下来叠腿坐在了沙发上，然后拿起那被他推到了角落里的盒子，仔细地理了理有些乱掉的玫瑰花瓣，问道：“你不先试试吗？”

“不用了，我信得过你。”刘昊然说着把张若昀的两条腿拉过来放在自己腿上，斜靠着的男人于是顺势转了个方向挨在了沙发的角落里。

“而且我想把惊喜留到最后。”刘昊然轻捏着张若昀的脚踝朝他笑道。

“有出息，果然是个成年人了。”张若昀调侃地笑道，不安分的趾尖轻轻蹭了蹭刘昊然的勃起，故意舔了舔嘴唇朝他诱惑道，“要不我用脚帮你弄出来？”

刘昊然气笑了一声，拽住张若昀的脚踝在他小腿上不轻不重地拧了一下，婉拒道：“现在就算了，留着以后吧。”

“哟！看来我们的昊然弟弟真是长大了啊！”

“谁是你弟弟。”刘昊然皱着眉嫌弃道。

“那是，你可是叔叔最爱的小侄子。”张若昀笑着给刘昊然送去了一个飞吻。

刘昊然无语又宠溺地朝他笑了笑，轻缓地揉了揉刚才被他掐过的地方，然后放下张若昀的双腿起身走到他跟前，一边弯腰撑在他耳侧的沙发靠背上，一边去拿他手里那个精致的礼盒，同时贴在他耳旁低声嘱咐：

“叔今晚好好休息吧，明天可就没你睡觉的时候了。”

说着他温柔地亲了亲有些本能绷紧了身体的张若昀，顺手抓起搭在椅背上的外套就直接开门走了。

张若昀眨了眨眼睛，松出一口刚无意识憋住的气后，才转头看了眼自家的家门。回想着刘昊然最后跟他的话，他还是不可避免地感到了一阵颤栗，这其中夹杂的情感太过于复杂以至于他一时无法准确形容，或许有期待，或许有紧张，或许有兴奋，或许还夹杂了一点点恐惧。但不管怎么样，他知道自己渴望这一切。

一场历时十九年甚至二十年的复仇，终于要在明天画下精彩的句点。

想着张若昀简直控制不住自己要笑出声来，只是一阵过后，他又忽然停顿了一下，像是想到了什么而渐渐地收起了笑容。

算了，他还是先把蛋糕做完再说吧。


	12. Chapter 12

十二

成人礼的当天，张若昀很早就来到了女人家里。彼时天还只是刚刚亮，生怕吵醒寿星的女人轻手轻脚地给张若昀开了门，然后嘱托他万一刘昊然问起自己为什么不在，一定要想尽办法帮她搪塞过去，然后就拿着钥匙偷摸地出门了。

当然，女人并不是要临阵脱逃，而是要去机场接一个人。没错，男人回来了，这十八年多以来，他终于在自己儿子成人的当天回来了。

一开始张若昀听到女人和他提这件事的时候，他还以为自己会觉得有些不悦，毕竟男人这种行为就好像等他帮他把儿子养大养好了以后回来跟他抢人一般。不过在听完之后，他才发现自己不但没有不悦，反而还有些期待了起来。以男人那个死要面子的个性，当年分手的时候都能因为他的无动于衷感到愤怒和耻辱，现在要是知道自己儿子爱他爱得死心塌地，岂不是要发疯。

光是想想那个画面就忍不住想笑的张若昀连忙忍住自己的笑意，稳住双手把蛋糕送进冰箱。而就在他弄好这一切准备去客厅设置放映视频时，正好听到刘昊然没睡醒的嗓音在厨房门口响起，顶着一头乱发的人不解地看着张若昀，从眼神里看仿佛还有那么一点不太确定自己到底醒了没有的疑惑。

“叔？你怎么来这么早……”因为听到了声响所以过来看一眼的刘昊然打着哈欠问了一声。

“你怎么醒了？”张若昀说着本想过去揉了揉他脑袋，可在看到他腿间的某处凸起时就下意识地止住了脚步，“啧，还是这么精神哈？”

刘昊然无语地翻了个白眼，转身就往厕所里走，却在半路突然觉得不对，回头朝客厅里正蹲在电视机前不知道捣鼓什么的张若昀喊了一句：

“叔，你过来帮我吸出来呗！”

张若昀吓得手一抖差点摔掉了U盘，头也不回地红着耳朵骂道：“什么玩意儿，自己弄去！”

“叔，今天可是我生日啊。”刘昊然的声音变得有些自带混响，听起来应是已经进浴室了。

“那又怎么样，吃过生日蛋糕才算正式成人。”张若昀拉着嗓子回道，却在话音刚落的时候听到了马桶冲水的声音，瞬间就忍不住在心里嫌弃这小子上厕所不关门的行为。

“那我们待会就吃蛋糕吧。”刘昊然说着开始刷起了牙。

客厅里的张若昀忍不住笑了出声，一边用遥控调整着电视机里的播放画面和音量，一边接着调侃他：“你怎么这么快啊，这持久度不行啊昊然！”

“你他妈才快！老子就是撒了泡尿！”刘昊然没好气地喷着牙膏沫骂道。

张若昀憋笑地抖了两下肩膀，调好电视并设置好循环播放后，他便收起了遥控，踩着音乐的节奏到洗手间去看刘昊然。彼时男孩已经刷完了牙正在洗脸，下身的晨勃也随着自然的消退而平复不少。张若昀靠在门边欣赏着刘昊然卷起的短袖下包覆着性感肌肉的手臂，又顺着他的腰线一路往下看他修长笔直的双腿。水声停下的时候男孩眯着眼去摸架子上的毛巾，张若昀收回视线，低头看了眼表上的时间，忍不住道：

“现在才六点多，你确定要这么早起？”

“叔，怕了可以直说。”刘昊然笑着朝张若昀走来，“求我就是了。”

“想让我求你，那就看你自己的本事了。”张若昀勾着舌尖缓慢而挑逗地舔了舔刘昊然的嘴唇，赶在男孩伸手抓他前及时后退离开了门边。刘昊然眯着眼睛冷笑着看他，张若昀却挑着眉得意地笑着朝他做了谢幕致敬的动作。

“快去换衣服吧，我去准备蛋糕。”张若昀说着就又往厨房走了，刘昊然则反方向回了房间。

因为考虑到刘昊然刚起来还没吃早餐，张若昀便把蛋糕先从冰箱里拿出来放在客厅的餐桌上让它尽量恢复到室温，不要太刺激胃。随后又磨了些咖啡豆给两人各自冲了杯拿铁。准备好这一切后，他见刘昊然还没出来便到他房间查看情况，结果又看到一幕熟悉的画面在镜子前上演。张若昀无奈地笑了笑，这次没再等男孩开口就主动上前给他绑好黑色领带。

“领结不会就算了，怎么连领带都不会了，你每周升旗的礼仪服都怎么穿的？”张若昀说着熟练地替他整理好领结的位置，食指顺势贴着光滑的细领带一路下滑抚平皱褶。在准备收回去的时候却被刘昊然一手握住，男孩低头吻了吻张若昀的手指，然后顺势拽着他的手腕把人拉进了怀里。

“我的礼物呢？”

张若昀闭上眼侧头吻上了刘昊然的唇，仅仅是点到即止的亲吻表达着虽简单但直接的爱意。

“今天一天，我都是你的礼物——唔——喂、先吃蛋糕——”

“先吃你。”

终于听到梦寐以求的答案的刘昊然再也无法忍耐地吻住了张若昀的双唇，他用力地按着男人的后脑，毫不在意地扰乱他用发胶固定好的发型。他是如此急切地吻着，每一次舔弄和每一次吮吸都带上了忍耐多年的痛苦和愤怒，略显粗暴的动作惹得怀里的男人不停地发出喘息和呻吟。然而在不满之余，他也因为终于如愿的快乐而激动颤抖，他过于用力地抱紧了张若昀，顾不得会弄皱甚至弄坏他们身上的衣服，一双手不断地撩起他外套的衣摆去揉弄他的腰背和后臀。直到堆积的欲望面临着爆发，他用力地托起张若昀的双臀往前两步直接把他扔到床上，同时解开身上的外套丢在一旁并命令他把衣服脱掉。

“我给你做这一身可不是让你穿了就脱的。”张若昀半真半假地抱怨着，半撑起在床上的上身拉扯着纯白的衬衣，因此脱出下摆裸露出一片奶色的侧腰。

“我穿着，你脱。”刘昊然有些口干地回应着，跪上床撑在张若昀的身上，低头顺着他的下颚一路吻到拉长的脖子。尖锐的虎牙啃咬着男人最是敏感的颈侧留下一串深红的痕迹，因此而有些呼吸不顺的张若昀几乎撑不住自己地持续塌进床里，等到他终于颤抖地解完一颗纽扣，被男孩叼住乳头吮吸着的身体已经彻底酸软地陷进床单里。

刘昊然故意隔着衣服去揉弄舔咬张若昀的胸部，借着布料的摩擦进一步加重男人的快感。敏感的肉粒很快就因此充血膨胀，顶起透明的衬衣露着粉红诱人的色泽。被磨得又麻又痒的男人不自觉里扭腰开始自己蹭了起来，攀在刘昊然脑后的双手仿佛催促一般地不停轻扯着他的头发。

因此受了鼓励的男孩立刻大力地吮吸起来，一瞬间的加剧的快感几乎让张若昀瞪眼叫了出声。过于激动的身体绷紧着肌肉从床上挺出一个微拱形，夹在刘昊然腰侧的一条腿甚至开始勾住他的后腰磨蹭起来。感觉到男人已经彻底勃起的刘昊然变本加厉地吃着口中的肉粒，那尖锐而又刺激的痛爽逼得张若昀频频哽咽，被用力摁在床上的双手不断地握拳挣扎扭动着想摆脱男孩的束缚。

“叔，给我乳交吧。”呻吟间，张若昀仿佛听到刘昊然对他说了什么。紧接着压在他手上的重量突然消失，取而代之的却是突然逼近了他的男孩。张若昀有些不解地看着他，直到男孩拉开他的衬衣在他胸口倒上润滑剂，才一个哆嗦意识到他想做什么。

“你、你这都哪儿学的——”还从来没给人做过乳交的张若昀难得有些手忙脚乱地接住倒下的润滑剂涂抹在自己的胸上。那一瞬变得油光的皮肤让他羞耻地红了耳朵，他垂着眼睛有些不敢看刘昊然地用平时自慰的手法揉弄挤压着胸肉，然后又轻咬着嘴唇轻轻揉了揉自己的乳尖，浑身颤抖地抽气享受着快感。

刘昊然还从没见过张若昀这样玩弄自己的色情模样，还束缚在裤子里的阴茎顿时就猛跳了一下变得硬疼。他实在是难以隐忍地抓住了张若昀的头发逼他抬起头来，粗暴地用自己的胯部去磨蹭他泛红的鼻尖和嘴唇，逼着男人不得不张嘴咬住他的纽扣解开裤子，再叼住小巧的拉链头一点点地松开束缚。随着他不断低头的动作，泛红的鼻尖被湿润的前液蹭出了淫糜的水光，甚至在他抬头的时候还拉出了一根暧昧的银丝。刘昊然简直要被张若昀这样隐忍又顺从的模样直接看射，唯有迫不及待地用自己冒出来的前端去蹭他的嘴唇，直到男人终于咬着他的内裤释放出挺跳的阴茎，才终于松一口地舒爽叹息。

远比预料中还要粗壮的阴茎让张若昀一下子红透了脖子，也不知道是不是因为离得太近的缘故，那不断滴水的铃口和凸起攀盘的青筋让他有些不敢看地别开了视线，仿佛逃避一般地快速用手握住它缓慢地而技巧地套弄着。与此同时他努力地蹭着身子靠上床头的枕头堆，害羞地垂着眼睛挺胸贴上刘昊然的勃起，一只手包住他的阴茎按在胸上，另一只手挤着一边的胸部去蹭它，同时笨拙而色情地挺着胸磨蹭起来。

湿润的细腻的皮肤紧贴着柱身磨蹭的快感带给了刘昊然一阵阵酥麻的快感，但尽管这种接触本身带来的实际感觉并不强烈，可眼前这过于艳色的的视觉冲击已经足够刘昊然兴奋了。谁能想到他最讨厌别人用湿润的东西碰到自己的小叔叔，还能这样主动地摇着自己的双乳去取悦摩擦他小侄子滴水的阴茎。光是这种背德和特权带来的快感，就已经让刘昊然频频地开始小腹紧绷。

但还不够，他还要更多。

“叔，用你的奶子来蹭。”刘昊然故意说着淫秽的用词去刺激早已情动的男人。暗色的双眸紧盯着他犹豫却依旧服从的双手，缓慢而又羞耻半握着他的根部，扶着他的阴茎贴上了自己红肿的乳头。

张开的铃口紧压着凸起的肉粒反复来回打转磨蹭，那触电一般的激烈的快感让两人都迅速绷紧了身体呻吟起来，渐渐有些后怕的张若昀下意识地想放轻动作，但刘昊然却在这时覆上了他的手开始掌控主导权。于是越发激烈的摩擦频繁地袭上敏感的乳粒，那被凹陷带沟的冠隙不断用力刮蹭痛爽几乎让张若昀叫都叫不出来。从来没被这样过分玩弄的肉粒几乎快要破皮，彻底肿大的模样都快比另一边未被疼爱的小豆大上一倍了。

“你、你好了、没啊——”已经快受不了的张若昀忍不住哽咽了一声，摇晃的胸部显然都要跟不上刘昊然挺动的节奏了。

“啧，叔你想让我射，你得自己努力啊。”刘昊然粗喘着回了一句，突然抽了一下身便蹭上另一边的乳头，同时用手捏住这边已经不堪重负的肉粒揉弄起来。

“呜——！”两边弱点被人抓住的张若昀顿时抽了一声，已经彻底使不上力的手只能无助地抓住刘昊然的手腕试图让他轻一些。可他越是阻拦，血气的少年就越是凶猛，那几乎要从他体内掐出奶的力度和不断加快的摩擦刮蹭带起一阵阵过激的刺激几乎让张若昀鼻头发酸。他无助地呻吟着不停地颤抖，被束缚在裤子里的阴茎因为剧烈的刺激而频繁地开始抽动。从来没想过自己有一天竟能光靠乳头刺激就高潮的张若昀在射出来的那一刻几乎完全失神。一瞬瞪大的双眼无辜地装满了生理眼泪，无法闭合的双唇抽气着不断发出破碎的呻吟。

此时终于发泄了出来的刘昊然粗喘着把精液射在了张若昀身上，浓白的粘液多数落在了胸口，但也有不少被他射在了男人张开的唇间。眼看着那些白浊粘腻地挂在他的红唇和下巴甚至舌头上，刘昊然就感到一阵急剧的燥热在体内燃烧。再顾不得那么多的他捏住张若昀的下巴便把阴茎插进他的嘴里，利用着不断抽插的动作来刺激他的舌头和喉咙做出本能的舔弄和吮吸动作，一直到体内的余精都全部被他吸出，才心满意足地叹气抽离了他的嘴巴。

然而嘴里还兜着男孩精液的张若昀却一时不知道该怎么办，张开的嘴里无助的舌尖颤抖地勾弄着粘稠的精液，那腥苦的味道刺激着他的味蕾让他想吞但又不敢吞。

“喝下去。”但是最后刘昊然还是给出了预料之中的命令。张若昀别无他法，只能颤抖着喝上嘴唇用力地吞下男孩的精液。这是他第一次，给别人乳交，让别人射在他嘴里，还喝掉别人的精液。无声的生理眼泪顺着发红的眼尾倏地落下，张若昀轻颤着看着慢慢吻了上来的男孩，忍不住闭上眼睛用力地抓住他的衣服把自己藏进他怀里。

“抱我——”已经不想再等的张若昀终于还是开口了，止不住的眼泪就跟断线的珠子一样不停地落在了刘昊然的肩膀上。

“乖，别哭——”刘昊然温柔地亲吻着张若昀的双唇，用手指抚去他脸上的泪痕。他快速脱掉了男人湿透的裤子，手指沾上润滑剂缓慢地探入他体内。然而早已被准备过的肠肉此刻已经足够柔软和湿润，那强烈的吮吸着刺激着刘昊然的指尖让他不断地感到背脊发麻。

“昊然、昊然——”已经等不及的男人迫切地勾住男孩的腰拉近了两人的距离，翕张的穴口贪婪地吮吸着饱满的顶端，紧致的穴道随着男孩的逐步深入终于被撑开成专属于他的形状。


	13. Chapter 13

十三

满足。等待了十九年的复仇，每一个日夜的付出，每一滴仅剩的心血，在一刻终于都得到了回报。

男孩粗长的阴茎一次又一次地用力插入捣上穴心，直击尾椎的快感酸麻得让他几乎全身脱力。许久没有承欢的身体有些不堪重负地开始哀鸣，脆弱敏感的前列腺在猛烈而粗暴的磨蹭下几近高潮地一阵颤麻。

不想一来就被刘昊然直接操射的张若昀三番几次地试图劝阻他的攻势，收紧的后穴存心勒住了男孩的欲望，想要发出警告却总是反过来被操得更狠。最受不得挑衅的刘昊然几次骂咧着掌刮张若昀的双臀，不疼却足够响亮的声音羞得人呜咽不止，连眼眶都憋红了。然而不服输的男人总是咬着唇扭腰去挣扎，毕竟刚才的乳交已经够让他在男孩面前低头服从了，可他到底是年长者，不想在床上被男孩摁在床上吃得死死的，更何况之前明明一直都是他在主导。

只可惜现在的情势根本轮不得他去做主。被操得都开始出水的后穴完全熟透地绞紧了男孩的阴茎，逐渐不受控制的穴肉疯了一般地开始都抖动。那越发紧致的吮吸挤压感爽得刘昊然阵阵发麻，坚挺的粗长全然不顾地大开大合操弄起来。因此快感不断的张若昀几乎要叫不出声地大口喘气着，被干得摇晃不停的身体在深色床单上掀起了层层的肉浪。尤其是之前被肆意玩弄过的奶嫩胸乳，柔软的胸肉随着身下的操干浪荡地剧烈甩荡，那淫乱的模样配上男人迷乱性感的表情，简直辣得刘昊然喉咙干痛浑身发热，兴奋的肌肉都不由全数绷紧，真想把他彻底操坏。

“呜——别咬、别——”

没想过男孩这会儿还惦记着他双胸的张若昀真的险些哭出声来，早已肿胀酥麻的乳头被再度吮吸舔咬的快感几乎激得他无法呼吸。敏感的穴道因此又挤出一股化水的润滑剂打在男孩的顶端，那刺激的触电感再加上嫩肉陡然紧缩的吸咬，强烈的快感简直让他险些守不住精关。

顿时浑身又爽又麻的刘昊然实在无法轻易放过这种极乐的享受，张若昀潮热柔软的身体根本就像块诱人至极的甜奶糖，汗湿的胸部手感十足，握在手里就像是抓着一团香甜可口的软糍糖，弹性而嫩滑的皮肤总吸引着他的牙齿去品尝和蹂躏。挺立的乳头色情地张开着奶孔，一吸就紧的反应根本让人无法抗拒地反复挑逗。耳听着男人呻吟中的哭腔越发地浓重，刘昊然便忍不住地想再起劲些欺负着，牙齿夹住脆弱的乳尖用力地拉了一下，又在男人瞬间吃痛紧绷的瞬间松口含住它狠厉地吸了一口。

“呃——！”几乎一下就崩溃的张若昀哽咽地促叫了一声，彻底失控的身体在一阵抽搐中冲上了绝顶的高潮。激烈射出的精液几乎都要喷到刘昊然的脸上去，痉挛的后穴更是直接榨出了大股精液，并随着刘昊然激烈的快速抽插发出了响亮不停的水声。

快要失神的张若昀满脸泪痕地软在床上哭个不停，战栗不止的身体仿佛像个坏掉的娃娃一样随着刘昊然的挺动被动地来回摇晃。装不住的体液甚至因为持续的操干而不断从穴口喷溅出，那粘腻淫糜的白线一根根地牵连在两人的下体，伴着啪啪啪响个不停的碰撞声不断地拉长断裂又重新接上被拉长……

但此刻还硬着的刘昊然并没有打算就此结束这场戏性爱，即使明知张若昀根本受不了再多的刺激，他还是用手握住男人半软的阴茎快速磨蹭起来。一瞬激烈的麻刺感让张若昀难耐地叫了出声，恐惧而又慌张的他无力地抓着刘昊然的手，后穴本能地收缩着吮吸起了体内的阴茎。一下就被吸得舒爽的刘昊然享受地叹了一声，一边忍不住加快速度顶弄他的前列腺，一边继续玩弄刺激他的阴茎。几乎已经可以猜到刘昊然想干什么的张若昀彻底崩不住地哭出了声，他近乎哀求着让刘昊然停下来，沙哑哽咽的声音不停地哭着他的名字求饶，然而刘昊然只是低头吻住了他的双唇贪婪地吞下他所有的呻吟，仿佛要把这个人从身到心都要彻底揉碎吃进肚子里一般，不管不顾地将他残忍地直接推上第二次高潮。

第二次射出来的时候张若昀眼里已经快要无光了。透明的前列腺液像失禁一样湿了刘昊然一身，那止不住的尿意刺激着男人高傲破碎的自尊。从未试过在床上如此狼狈的他委屈地哭红了鼻子，那脆弱又可怜的模样简直像只刚从水里捞出的小动物，浑身湿淋淋颤兮兮的可招人疼了。

刘昊然温柔地安抚着情绪激动的张若昀，终于在他体内发泄完后便把他带到浴室去清洗身体。然而说是清洗，霸道的男孩却不许他去清理自己射进去的那些精液，甚至还趁他无力反抗的时候又一次干进了他的身体，一边抓着他的腰将他压在浴缸边缘卖力操弄，一边将自己的东西搅得到处都是，最后再硬是哄骗着他张嘴吃进他的阴茎，恶劣地顶着他的喉咙直接把精液射进他的食道，还非得让他吸干净舔干净里外的所有的余精才肯放过他。

“流氓……”真是什么脸都丢光了的张若昀忍不住怨骂着狠狠地咬了刘昊然一口。吃痛的男孩本能地倒吸了一口气，却只是宠溺地揉了揉张若昀的头发疼爱地亲吻着他的侧脸。

“谁让叔你这么可爱，叫得那么好听还哭得那么好看，看着就让人想欺负。”刘昊然理直气壮地笑道，听得张若昀恼羞成怒地又咬着他的肩膀狠狠地磨了几下牙。

“叔，你再这么咬下去，我可又要硬了。”刘昊然压低了声音舔着张若昀的耳垂道，顿时就把人吓得后退躲开，只可惜被人拦腰抱着，躲不了多远。

“你他妈是种马么，射完还硬就算了，这才多久你怎么又想着要做。”张若昀嫌弃却又有些紧张地朝刘昊然骂道，那闪躲着不敢去看他下体的小眼神简直可爱让刘昊然想直接扑倒。

而事实上他也确实这么做了。不过动作安分了很多，只是抱着人把脸埋在他胸口舔吻了几口，然后又抬头舔着他的嘴唇吻住了他，那粘人撒娇的劲活像一条摇着尾巴的傻狗。但已经领教过他做爱那股狠劲的张若昀可不会上当，因此在感觉到他的手开始不安分地往自己屁股上挪的时候，果断地推开他扼杀了他的阴谋。

“行了，你妈快回来了，赶紧收拾一下吧。”

“啧，回就回呗，反正我们都打算公开了不是吗？”刘昊然扁着嘴有些不快道，但还是听话地起身给自己套上浴袍。

“公开也得好好说啊。你难道还打算让她直接撞见我们做爱吗？”

“那不行，我才不让别人看到你做爱的样子，太骚了。”

“操，骂谁呢你！”张若昀抬起脚就想往刘昊然屁股上踹，但可惜他一动这腰啊腿啊屁股啊都酸疼得不行，不得已只能收回腿还用眼神狠狠地剜了他一刀。

“谁骂你了，我那是夸你呢。”刘昊然为自己打不平道。

“有你这么夸人的吗。”张若昀嫌弃极地哼了一声。

“叔，在我眼里，你什么都是好的，而且是最好的。”刘昊然笑着牵起了张若昀的手把他带到自己的面前，温柔地在他的额上落下一个吻，“所以不管我对你说什么，做什么，都是在表达我对你的爱。”

“你真这么喜欢我？”

“当然。”

“就算你妈不同意我们在一起？”

“我不在乎她的看法，我只要你。”

张若昀欣慰地摸了摸刘昊然的脸，奖励一般地抬头吻了吻他的唇。

“走吧，去尝尝叔给你做的生日蛋糕。”

张若昀笑着把刘昊然牵出浴室。男孩安静地跟在他身后，眼里的笑意却因为男人有意无意地回避回应他而一点又一点变淡。

“来，拿着。”张若昀拿着刚切下的一块蛋糕递给刘昊然，却感到自己腰上一紧，紧接着肩上多了个沉沉的大脑袋。

“叔你喂我呗，啊……”刘昊然习惯性地像平时一样从身后搂住张若昀，撒娇地张嘴去接男人喂过来的蛋糕。

“叔，你喜欢我吗？”刘昊然一边品尝着嘴里微甜的淡奶油，一边装作不经意地问道。

“当然。”张若昀舔了舔自己沾了奶油的手指，似乎对刘昊然的发问并没有太在意。

“那你爱我吗？”

“你这都哪门子的问题，我不爱你我为你做这么多是为了什么。”

“那你就不怕，我们的关系会破坏你和我妈之间的感情吗？”

张若昀的动作一顿，连带着表情都有些僵硬起来，他仿佛在思考着该怎么回答刘昊然这个问题，可还没理清思路，就听到客厅的大门传来开锁的声音。

“你轻点，昊然可能还没起——欸？”

推门进来的女人在看到餐桌旁的两人先是一惊，然后又笑着想要说点什么，可在看清他们的着装和姿势后，又突然怔在了原地。那一刻张若昀的大脑瞬间清晰而又冷静了下来，所有的杂思都被他清除干净只剩下自己的计划与目标。他平淡甚至冷漠地看着震惊的女人，又缓慢而不屑地瞥向一旁的男人。在看到男人几乎没变的模样时，他有些玩味地挑了挑眉，略带挑衅的目光自上而下地扫视着他的身影，然后冷哼着轻嘲了一声。

男人顿时皱眉瞪了他一眼，显然是捕捉到了他的嘲讽。于是预料之中的，他立刻就上前了一步厉声质问他们在干什么，耀武扬威地还真把自己当这里的主人了。

“你他妈谁啊？”但还不等张若昀对此做出回应，搂着他的刘昊然就先一步皱眉呛了回去。

“昊然！这可是你爸！”

“我没他这样的父亲！”刘昊然毫不犹豫地骂道。十八年了，他和男人见面的次数一只手都数得过来，而且还都是网络会面。这个人根本就没关心过他的成长，更别谈为他付出，他有什么资格站在这里对他的事情指手画脚。

“呵……”被否认了的男人气笑了一声，阴狠的目光又一次投向了张若昀，毫不留情地嘲讽道，“张若昀你可以啊——怎么，搞不到我，就去搞我儿子？”

“你他妈嘴巴给我放干净点！”

“昊然！”

“你闭嘴！”刘昊然瞪着女人怒骂。顿时被吓到的女人不可置信地湿了眼睛，伤心且疑惑地看着自己的亲生儿子。

然而这时一声不合时宜的嗤笑打破了氛围，张若昀一脸无辜又抱歉地朝两人摆了摆手，颤抖不停的肩膀显然在极力忍耐但终究还是没忍住。顿时仿佛明白了什么的女人震惊地看着他，巨大的打击晴天霹雳一般崩塌了她的世界和信任。她苍白着脸色不敢相信地用力摇头，可悲至极的模样简直让张若昀恶心得快要吐出来。

“昊然，你妈哭了呢，还不过去安慰一下。”

“不去。”刘昊然拒绝着更加用力地抱紧了张若昀，“我怕我走开以后他们会伤你。”

“靠一个十八岁的孩子来保你，张若昀你他妈要脸吗——？！！！”

突然砸碎在门边的玻璃杯惊起女人的一声尖叫，话语戛然而止的男人僵直着身体看向自己的儿子。飞溅的碎片划破了他的脸，刺痛的伤口流出冰凉的鲜血，就仿佛他的心突然被什么割了一刀，闷疼得让他愤怒。

“昊然——”张若昀装作不同意地皱眉拉长了一声，“忘了叔平时怎么教你的吗，不要用暴力解决问题，我们是文明人，言语羞辱就好。”

“张若昀！！！！”突然发疯的女人扯着嗓子尖叫道，她激动地冲过来想把张若昀从刘昊然怀里扯出来，可刚一近身就被刘昊然用力推了回去。

“刘昊然！”男人连忙上前一步扶住女人快要跌倒样子，现在倒是一副好老公的模样教育自己的儿子，“这可是你妈！”

“昊然，那可是你叔叔啊……张若昀！！这可是你从小带大的侄子啊！！！你他妈疯了吗！！！！”女人疯癫地大叫道。那尖锐又刺耳的声音难听得张若昀忍不住皱眉靠进刘昊然怀里。刘昊然顺势抚摸着他的头发，低头亲吻他的额头以示安慰。

“操他妈的张若昀你个贱货——！”怒骂着想动手的男人一个箭步冲上前，可话还没说完就被刘昊然一拳揍在脸上。顿时又一声女人的叫喊简直让张若昀头疼得快裂开。他嫌弃地皱眉后退一步远离发疯的女人，冷静地靠在桌子上任由刘昊然和男人相互殴打。顿时管不上张若昀的女人连忙就去分开自己的丈夫和儿子，然而男人越发没有下限的辱骂已经激得刘昊然快要失去理智。冲动的少年杀红了眼地一拳又一拳地打在男人身上，甚至直接把他踹倒在地骑到他身上去泄恨。根本拦不住的女人只好整个人扑在男人身上去阻拦。

这时显然已经失控的场面让一旁的张若昀隐约觉得不对，刘昊然过激的反应就好像掺杂了许多个人情绪，绝不仅是对父亲多年不称职的不满和对他的保护欲。可还没等张若昀想明白这事，突然被甩开撞在茶几一角的女人就吓得他立刻站直身。

混乱吵闹的客厅顿时安静下来，刘昊然喘着粗气定定看着几乎爬不起来的女人，显然也是没有想到自己会误伤到她。眼看事情的发展有些脱离轨道，张若昀便想出面将其带回正轨。可就在这时，刘昊然自己起身离开了男人，随后伸手扶着女人从地上起来坐到沙发上。那一瞬，女人立刻抓紧机会抱住了自己儿子哭诉。刘昊然有些意外，却没有推开她。

那一刻张若昀感觉到了危机，他不自觉地抓紧了身后的桌子边缘，仿佛又回到了二十年前的那个晚上。只不过这一次女人跟他要的，不再是他随手可弃的男朋友。心脏陡然紧缩的张若昀呼吸渐渐开始加快，他先是不安地看了一眼慢慢爬起的男人，又紧张地看向沙发上的两个人。这时已经没在看他的刘昊然让他一阵背脊发凉，快要无法喘气的他不自觉靠上身后的餐桌上。那明明已经被他忘记的窒息感又一次抓紧了他的心脏，越发用力的双手压得整张桌子都跟着颤抖。

突然掉落的餐刀吓得众人一激灵。张若昀蓦地对上刘昊然的视线，出了一身冷汗的身体一阵寒颤——他觉得自己好像读懂了什么。

刘昊然安静地注视着脸色有些苍白的男人，一双手虽然感觉疏远但也依旧搭在女人的身上。从一开始他就不是在安抚女人，甚至没想过这样做。他只是将计就计，顺势而为。这是他布局的最后一步，引导张若昀从自己的游戏正式进入他的游戏，只要他说出那句话，刘昊然知道他会说的。

“我想回家。”

张若昀轻咬着内唇，这一次他没有再退让，而是渴望地注视着他的男孩。

“昊然，带我回家。”

刘昊然轻颤着吸了一口气，平直的嘴角微不可见地染上了一丝笑意。

他就知道张若昀会说的。


	14. Chapter 14

十四

不见光的杂物房里，铺满了灰尘的箱子一个码一个地整齐堆在角落。突然亮起的灯光惊扰了一众飞舞的小颗粒，有些被呛到的女人轻咳了扬了扬灰尘，捂着口鼻子小心地踏入房间，仔细查看着纸箱上的文字寻找她要的东西。

跟在她身后一同进来的刘昊然也在一起寻找，不过到底是第一次进这屋，陌生的一切都需要花时间去熟悉和找到规律，而等他终于意识到所谓的规律就是没有规律时，女人已经找到了目标。

“就那个箱子，最顶上那个，写着‘孕期’两个字的，看到了吗。”女人一边说一边给刘昊然让开位置，男孩皱着眉往她指的地方努力辨认，终于在三秒后捕捉到了那个箱子，并踩上凳子将它取了下来。

看来已经存了十几年没动过的箱子甚至都开始有些老化，刘昊然生怕弄坏地连忙蹲下身把箱子放在凳子上。他接过女人递来的湿布轻柔擦掉了厚厚一层灰尘，这才小心翼翼又有些期待地打开了箱子。首先看到的是一个圆筒型的银灰小音响和一对已经严重老化的白色耳机，耳机下压着的是一本张若昀手写的营养菜谱和相关孕期注意事项，随后跟着一本手工装订的歌谱，最后压在最下方的便是密封起来的产检报告。刘昊然拿出那个音响用湿布擦了擦，然后又抽出那本歌谱，把箱子重新封好放当回原处后，他便拿着这两样东西回了自己的房间。

在等待音响充电的时候，刘昊然小心翻看纸张已经变脆的歌谱，直到《野玫瑰》这个名字出现后，他才停下动作认真地读了起来。

男孩看见野玫瑰，  
荒地上的玫瑰，  
清早盛开真鲜美，  
急忙跑去近前看，  
愈看愈觉欢喜，玫瑰玫瑰，红玫瑰，  
荒地上的玫瑰。  
男孩说我要摘你，  
荒地上的玫瑰，  
玫瑰说我要刺你，  
使你常会想起我，  
不敢轻举妄动，  
玫瑰玫瑰，红玫瑰，  
荒地上的玫瑰。

简单的歌词只有短短几行，然而越是往下读就越是让刘昊然感到一阵轻颤。那些字里行间透露出来的引诱和控制，都与一直以来张若昀对他的教育和勾引不谋而合。没想到男人竟然在胎教时期的就已经对他有这种暗示的刘昊然实在是感到恐怖，他止不住地起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，皱着眉难以呼吸地捏住了生脆的纸角。

看着泛黄的纸张瞬间在自己手中断成碎片，男孩的心防好像也突然掉了一块碎片。破开的口子里，仿佛争先涌出了什么，像毒液一样渗进血里又像荆棘一样扎进肉里，并在快速蔓延间一瞬侵占了他的整颗心脏。

然而，在他疼痛得近乎窒息的时候，这发黑的枯棘上又突然长出一朵玫瑰，并接二连三地，在每一处带刺的地方都盛开了鲜艳的红。刘昊然用力抓紧胸口的衣服，那仿佛以他心血为养分的毒花虽令人生疼但又让人麻痹。他屈着眉湿着眼睛，认真阅读歌谱上的歌词，犹豫再三还是在电脑里输入了这首歌的歌名，试图了解它背后的故事。

但当刘昊然滚着滑轮一点点往下看时，突然的转折让他蓦地睁大了眼睛。这段从没在歌谱上出现的歌词让他差点地怀疑自己出了问题。他不由快速上下滚动页面反复查看，在终于确认之后他忽然觉得心里的疼勒得更紧了。而恰好这时音响可以开机，一阵简单的调试后，因年老而失真的乐声带着舒缓的人声一句句哼了出来。刘昊然安静且沉默地听着，一直到歌曲已经循环播放到第三遍了，他才确信男人真的擅自删除篡改了后半段的歌词。

就连一点反抗和挣扎的机会都不给他，从最开始就把一切可能会导致变故的细节都抹杀掉，以保证自己对他的绝对控制。刘昊然突然有点不敢继续去想这件事了。他斜眼看向一旁的男人女人和张若昀的旧合照，闭上眼苦涩地换了一口气。

紧咬的牙关因消极的情绪而止不住轻颤，酸苦的疼痛因不甘的愤怒而逐渐化成厉狠。觉醒的少年过分冷静地注视着屏幕上的歌词，干净的双手拿过一旁的钢笔和旧照片，对照着屏幕上的句子一字不落地工整抄写在背面上。

张若昀忘记的事情，他会一点一点帮他重新记起。而张若昀从他这里夺走的十八年自由，他会让他用自己的余生来偿还。正如歌词里唱道的那样：

男孩终于来折它，  
荒地上的玫瑰，  
玫瑰刺他也不管，  
玫瑰叫着也不理，  
只好由他摘取，  
玫瑰玫瑰，红玫瑰，  
荒地上的玫瑰。


	15. Chapter 15

十五

张若昀从黑暗里醒来的时候觉得自己做了个很长的梦，那不断起伏变幻着的复杂情绪压得他浑身麻痹，一点儿使不上力。空荡的双人床上仅有他自己的体温，安静的家里完全感觉不到第二个人的存在。一时疑惑的他撑着疲惫的身体缓慢坐起，干涩的双眼下意识想寻找什么地四处张望，还没恢复的四肢依旧没有知觉地僵着。

静立在一旁的床头柜上有一个陌生的牛皮纸信封，没有署名的信封甚至都没有被封口。张若昀好奇地打开这个信封，麻刺的指尖不稳地拿出里面仅有的一张纸。白色的纸面上用工整的钢笔字写了几句有些莫名的话。张若昀不解地一个字一个字读着，耐心地从第一行看到中间一行，才忽然明白地瞪大了眼睛。他不由用力地捏住了这张白纸，呼吸急促的胸口不停地传出咚咚咚的心跳声。他紧张甚至慌张地滚了滚喉结，有些不可置信地将手里的白纸逐步翻转。在终于看清背面的旧照片时，他近乎窒息地掉落了手里的照片。

这时他才意识到房间里还有第二个人，拿着一杯温水的刘昊然逆光站在窗前静静地注视着他。

“醒了？”刘昊然轻柔地把水放在床头柜上，修长的手指捡起被上的信封和照片放在水杯旁。

张若昀不安地看着他，恐惧的本能让他下意识地缩着腿往床头躲。可刘昊然压着他的被子就逼了上来，一只手抓住他颤抖的手腕，一只手拉扯着身前的领带。

“昊然……”这是张若昀第一次抖着声音在叫他的名字。

刘昊然觉着有趣地轻笑品味了一下，解开自己的领带拿在手中，温柔地抱住张若昀吻了上去。在他握着男人的手腕绑在头顶时，他感觉到了男人身上紧张的僵硬和恐惧的挣扎。于是他更加用力地吻住了张若昀的双唇，单手按着他的后脑深情地吮吸他的舌根，另一只双手解开他的衬衣脱掉他的裤子，在男人不断战栗的呻吟声中，顺着他的下巴一路吻到他的小腹最终到达他的欲望。

“叔，我们来玩个游戏吧。我用嘴让你先射一次，然后一直到明天为止，不管想不想要，你都只能跟着我一起射。”

“昊然——”男人的身体显然已经开始挣扎，但刘昊然只是嘘声着按住他温柔安抚。

“别怕，我会帮你的。”

“昊然、不要——”

“叔，十九年的利用只换来一天的惩罚，我已经够疼你了。所以听话，别让我真的玩坏你好吗？”

“昊然、唔！”

突然被湿热包裹的快感让张若昀本能地呻吟出声，男孩不知从哪学来的技巧激烈地刺激着他的阴茎让他迅速勃起。又或许只因为他在紧张，于是过于敏锐的神经放大了一切可能的快感。脸他用粗糙的舌头用力地磨蹭凸起的血管和敏感的冠沟，头部与柱身相连的那片脆弱被他反复吮吸舔咬，牙齿轻压上G点的瞬间张若昀几乎爽得全身紧绷无法动弹。

至此已经彻底挺立的阴茎被男孩用力地吸进嘴里吞吐挑弄，凹凸不平的上颚来回刮蹭着张开的马眼激起阵阵快感。湿热的喉咙紧致地包裹着龟头挤压玩弄，每一次收缩和吞咽带来的刺激都如同触电般叫他不能自已。

已经湿得不行的阴茎不断地吐露着咸腥的前液，性感的味道引诱着刘昊然的舌尖贪婪地舔逗收缩的马眼，戳刺敏感的小孔。一瞬电击般的快感就像小针一样密密麻麻地扎着柔嫩的尿道，那过于激烈的麻刺感几乎叫男人哽咽地绷紧了小腹。

逐渐清晰的射精欲望频繁地攻击张若昀的防线，爽得开始跳动的阴茎在刘昊然霸道挑逗的口技下几近缴械投降。已经被反复舔咬多次的冠沟甚至都已经留下了他的牙印，过度使用的G点甚至到了碰一下就已经让他发疯的地步。眼看真要忍不住的欲望频繁地从小腹冲向根部，再从根部直径冲向顶端，终于射出来的那一刻张若昀拉长了脖子低吟出声，阴茎被刘昊然含在口中不断吮吸的抽精感爽刺让他浑身发麻。等到全部射完之后他几乎有些失神地喘息着，无法平复的情欲随着刘昊然有意识的撩拨和挑逗甚至变得越演越烈。

这时张若昀感觉到一个什么东西戳进了他的尿道，冰凉不平的表面激得他一个激灵不断地起着鸡皮疙瘩。有些不敢相信的张若昀垂着眼睛去看刘昊然手里的尿道棒，那些密密麻麻的毛刺和凹凸不平的沟痕几乎吓得他起了尿意。

然而不管他如何挣扎，都无法阻止男孩将那可怕的玩意塞进他的体内，几乎直接顶到根部的长度让他惧怕地不断地抽搐着下身。而就在他好不容易才适应一些时，突然抖动起来的按摩棒几乎吓得他叫出声来，随着越来越高的震动频率，甩摆的顶端不停地挑拨着他的根道口，来回弹跳的毛刺带着按摩棒像在抽插一般上下磨蹭着。

从来没玩过这里的张若昀爽怕得夹紧了刘昊然的侧腰，本还半软着的阴茎在内外两重的刺激下，很快就在刘昊然的手中再度勃起。这时刘昊然总算调慢了按摩棒的震动，瞬间平复了不少的麻刺感逐渐变成一阵持续的酥麻在张若昀的体内漫开。他喘息着难耐地蹭了蹭刘昊然的后腰，汗湿的身体开始无意识散出一阵媚意。

忍得辛苦的刘昊然热切地吻上了张若昀湿润的红唇，手指沾上了润滑剂便熟练地探入了他的身体磨蹭前列腺顺便做着扩张。今天早些时候才被他操过的穴道现在依旧松软，柔韧的肠道就好像记住了他的爱抚一般，三两下功夫就迫不及待地兴奋起来。刘昊然有些得意地轻笑了一声，拿起润滑剂将瓶口塞进张若昀的后穴用力地挤了两大坨，紧接着又挤出一些涂抹在自己的阴茎上，这才屏着呼吸一下直插到底。

没想到少年一上来就是一顿猛干的张若昀失声地喘叫不停，恍惚之中，他忽然意识到也许接下来的一切可能才是刘昊然心目中的成人礼。这个迟来的认知让张若昀进一步地感到恐惧和慌张，但在内心深处，又仿佛绽放出一种扭曲的兴奋——从来没想过男孩早就知道了一切的他忽然有一种莫名的成就感，尽管依旧本能地害怕，却又自豪地觉得自己到底是成功地将他扶养成自己喜欢的那种模样，甚至说比他想要的更好。

思及此处，张若昀好像突然主动了起来。略微粗糙的脚跟浅浅磨蹭着刘昊然的尾椎，湿热的后穴一下又一下地夹紧挽留欲要抽出的阴茎。会吃人一样的嫩肉争先恐后地纠缠吮吸着肉柱，那几乎要吸出声来的舒爽打得刘昊然频频背脊发麻。他燥热地呼出一口气，握住张若昀的膝窝拉起他的一条长腿，手掌顺着柔韧细长的小腿一路滑到脚踝，轻而易举地钳住他的骨节将他的腿折压在胸前。

顿时暴露的下体让男人本能地将他夹得更紧，勾在他后腰上的那条腿几乎要将他带倒在自己身上。刘昊然燥热地低骂了一声，调高了按摩棒的震动后便发狠地操干起来。一下绷直了身体的男人差点要从床上跳起来，只可惜被刘昊然一手摁着双腕一手压住了长腿，被折得几乎朝天翻起的双臀被人斜上而下地猛插不停。肉浪横飞的两团白肉啪啪啪地被打得一片泛红，溢出的润滑剂带着淫糜的水声溅在粗硬的耻毛上。被操得兴奋不止的穴道已经爽得开始抽搐不停，尿意不断的阴茎进一步刺激着敏感疯狂的男人。刘昊然知道他想去了，于是突然放慢了速度，一下又一下地用力顶弄男人的前列腺，深插进他的穴心。

这般凶猛又缓慢的动作成倍地放大了高潮前的过电快感，那一阵阵欲罢不能的酸麻激得张若昀情不自禁地开始张嘴吸气，拱起的身体一颤又一颤地随着刘昊然的节奏抖动软肉。布着吻痕的胸口泛着水光吸引住刘昊然的视线，他松开压制张若昀双腕的手掌改而紧握他的胸，一边用力地揉捏着，同时低头用舌头快舔挺立的乳头，一边加快了速度抵住他的前列腺快速抽插。

眼看就要冲顶的男人情不自禁地放下双手紧紧地攀住了他的后颈，搭在他腰上的腿已经使不上力地只能被动磨着抖个不停。被吸得越发舒爽的刘昊然几乎起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩，他迫不及待地用力咬住奶香的乳头狠狠吮吃着，勃发的阴茎再度全根插入。一瞬收紧的穴道几乎带给男人通电的激烈快感，他悲鸣着浪叫出声，完全无力反抗的身体在一阵又一阵剧烈的猛插快感中终于哑叫着冲上了顶峰。

然而无法射精的痛苦却让这场极乐变得极尽地折磨。几乎失去语言能力的张若昀哽咽着抽搐敏感的下体，胀得硬痛麻刺的阴茎不停地在刘昊然的套弄下溢出乳白的漏精，那因为挤压而变得越发加剧的快感折磨几乎要让男人哭出眼泪。他止不住哀求地扭动磨蹭着刘昊然求饶，却在反而加剧的震动中抽泣着哀鸣出声。

“叔，你叫得真好听。”男孩冷静而残忍地夸奖着，手抱着张若昀的窄腰便翻身让他骑在了自己的胯上。依旧粗挺的阴茎卖力地顶弄着酸麻的穴心，发烫的掌心握住他的双胸撑住他无力瘫软的上身。高潮过后敏感至极的穴道仿佛坏掉了一般不断地涌出湿润的水液，源源不断的刺激快感沿着尾椎一路冲上后颈。已经抽搐不止的嫩肉被少年的狠干顶上了一次又一次的极致高潮，无声尖叫着痉挛的下体就像疯了一般不停地触电麻刺着他的身体。实在是受不了的张若昀哭得嗓子都快哑了，失去支撑的身体像个坏掉的电动玩具倒在刘昊然的身上，敏感得再经不起一点触碰的阴茎被迫压在两人体间来回磨蹭。强烈的射精欲望混杂着电击的尿意让他崩溃地夹紧了刘昊然的身体，再度被男孩吃进嘴里的奶头就仿佛一个触发装置，在所有的快感一同爆发的瞬间，脆弱的神经完全崩塌地炸成了一片白光，泪液汗液化成一片打湿了漂亮的脸庞，精液尿液混着前列腺液完全失禁地喷射个不停。

“啧，你这也去得太厉害了。”刘昊然亲吻着张若昀可怜至极的红鼻子，舌尖贪婪地舔吻着挂在朱砂上的一点眼泪。他抱着还在跳射着体液的男人从床上来到浴室，毫不嫌弃地脱去两人身上的衣服，又冲洗掉身上的体液，却依然变着花样地束缚着男人的身体。

他让张若昀靠在镜子上借着自己插在他腿间的一条腿维持站立的姿势，随后伸着手指去按压他的前列腺，同时缓慢而用力地榨取着他阴茎内的最后一滴体液。等到张若昀实在是没有东西可射了，再从架子上拿下一个精致的圆环套在他的根部然后慢慢拧紧，紧接着又拿来一个固定在乳胶环上的跳蛋，一边技巧性地用手抓挠他的敏感带刺激他的阴茎，一边将这胶环卡在他头部下的冠沟处，并小心调整着跳蛋的位置让它正好抵住男人最敏感的头柱相接处。

做好这一切后，他再用浴巾擦干了彼此的身体，然后给张若昀套上那件当年他买下这个男人时让他穿过的那件及臀白上衣，自己再穿好居家服把他带到厨房去。

“叔，我饿了，你给我做点吃的吧。”

男孩一边撒娇地亲吻着男人的颈窝，一边却又将他困在料理台的边缘，手指沾上柔滑的润剂，带着一个精致的前列腺按摩器进入了他的身体。

在两处玩具都小幅度开始震动时，张若昀险些站不住地趴在了料理台上。还未平息的高潮与余韵因为持续的按摩再度地蔓延至全身，那让他指尖发麻的快感难耐地折磨着他的神经，止不住夹紧的的双腿就好像在渴求什么一样不停吮吸着体内的按摩器。

“昊然……”实在是站不稳的张若昀呻吟着回头舔弄刘昊然的嘴唇，持续不断的快感仿佛震得他舌尖都在颤抖。那新鲜的酥麻感惹得刘昊然忍不住大力地缠住他舌头吮吸起来，一只手贪婪地抚上他的大腿内侧揉捏挑弄，没一会地就把人撩得忍不住贴住他的大腿磨蹭起来。

“叔，你这是不想要玩具想被我操吗？”

男孩直白的发问让张若昀微不可见地轻颤了一下，这过于可爱的反应让刘昊然忍不住笑了出声。他宠溺地用鼻子拱了拱张若昀地耳背，双手撩起他的衣摆露出他的双臀，然后拿下架子上的橄榄油倒在他的咬窝处，趁着男人激灵的时候迅速抹开涂满他的双臀和腿根。

“叔，给我做个沙拉吧。材料我都帮你切好了，虽然有点丑，但我知道你不介意的。”刘昊然一边说一边用力地揉弄着张若昀油光的双臀，那滑腻色情的手感简直叫他忍不住地响亮拍了好几下。

张若昀被他羞得一下夹紧了身体，涣散的目光混乱地扫视着被装在不同碗里的沙拉原材料。

“你……就吃这些？”

“我还有你嘛，你才是我的主食。”刘昊然低语着咬住了张若昀的耳垂，油滑的双手顺着侧腰一路摸上前方的双乳，再一次不安分地捏住他乳头玩弄起来。

“唔……”张若昀轻咬着内唇呻吟一声，恍惚间又觉得按摩器的震动幅度大了起来。他双腿打颤地依靠在刘昊然怀里支撑自己，无力的双手不稳地握着小碗把材料倒进大碗里。

“叔，你动作最好快点哦，要是赶在做完之前高潮了，今天我就光看你被这小东西干一天，那你不管高潮几次都别想射了。”

“别、昊然——唔——”

陡然加剧的震动让张若昀再不敢怠慢地快速地动起手来，然而此时突然插进他腿间开始磨蹭的阴茎却干得他越发无法把持自己。迷糊间，张若昀甚至都分不清自己倒进碗里的究竟是油还是醋还是酱汁。只知道体内疯狂转动碾压着前列腺的按摩器和身前剧烈跳动的跳蛋几乎要震碎他所有的理智。抖得根本拿不住搅拌勺的手三番四次地磕在桌子上，玻璃被敲得叮当作响的声音配上他时高时低的暧昧声音，就好像一首艳色的曲子撩拨着刘昊然的心弦，让他止不住地又扇打了一下柔嫩的臀肉，挺着腰在他腿间用力摩擦着。

细嫩的大腿内侧很快就被操得一片通红，濒临高潮的大腿根不断地绷紧了肌肉准备迎接快感的侵袭。此时总算勉强完成了沙拉的男人无力地瘫软在料理台上，高抬的臀部紧紧地咬着震动的按摩器，眼看就要马上冲顶，却被人突然抽走了一切徒留下空虚，可还没等他因此回神，更为满足的坚挺便一下猛插了进来快速有力地操干着。

早已经在脑里梦里想象过无数次这种场合的刘昊然几乎爽得不能自已。厨房向来是男人最庄严的圣地，而此刻，他却在自己的圣坛上神情迷乱着，衣衫凌乱着，屁股高抬着由着他肆意蹂躏。这种极大的背德感和掌控度让刘昊然感到了战栗的满足。他忍不住地将男人翻了过来彻底抱到桌子上，仿佛将他当成了一件待烹饪待品尝的佳肴卖力地伺候着。他抬起男人修长的大腿挂在肩上，贪婪地舔弄啃咬他嫩红的皮肤。又卷起他的衣服彻底脱掉，用橄榄油和沙拉酱在他身上勾勒诱人的美味。他从嘴唇开始品尝男人的鲜美，然后顺着他的下巴咬上精致的脖子。又用手指沾了些辣椒油涂抹在他的锁骨上，混着微咸的酱汁啃咬出性感的痕迹。随后他再度光临最爱的胸乳，指尖勾着沙拉酱揉弄敏感的红豆，还残留着的辣油激起了阵阵刺激的烫麻，因此被衬得越发诱人的乳粒让他忍不住多吃了几口。最后他再来到紧绷收缩的小腹，沾满了橄榄油的双手不停地抚摸着性感的肌肉纹路，指尖坏心眼地挑弄凹陷的脐心。那触电般的尖锐快感频频地袭向男人的阴茎，因此抖动的湿穴用力地吮吸起粗硬的阴茎。

这般极致的快感让两人都不由得呻吟出声，濒临高潮的男人拉长了脖子低吟出声，合不紧的唇间，艳色的舌头仿佛在渴望什么一样不自觉地勾了勾空气。刘昊然被他沉沦的模样惹得无法呼吸，紧跳的下身用力地挺了十来下后还是忍不住射了出来。顿时两道精液同时溅在了男人的身上，刘昊然捏着他的下巴让他张着嘴用舌头去接自己的精液。看着那些黏稠的白浊肆意地溅射在男人身上，他便感到一种深入骨髓的兴奋和满足。他强硬地拨下所有沾在他脸上的精液送进他的嘴里，又用手抹开他身上的精液直至被皮肤完全吸收。

他怜爱地抱起浑身赤裸的张若昀，摘掉他身上所有的玩具将他带去浴室从头到脚地认真洗了一遍，然后再用浴袍把人裹着抱到沙发上去，一边吻他一边给他喂刚做好的沙拉。

疯狂的性爱总算暂时告一段落。实在是筋疲力尽的张若昀安静地蜷缩在刘昊然怀里，以往那个曾经能抱他背他环抱他的男人如今就像是个乖巧的小孩，湿润的眼睛因为做错了事而不敢抬头看他，泛红的鼻尖就像在啜泣一样时不时地抽缩。柔软的嘴巴安静地嚼着清脆的沙拉，因咀嚼而一动一动的腮帮子可爱得让人想捏一捏。

刘昊然温柔宠溺地注视着他，温暖的手心摩挲着男人湿润的发根，指尖轻抚他的头皮给他放松。等男人吞下了嘴里的食物后再收回手拿起叉子给他喂食。

“好吃吗？”刘昊然说着自己也尝了几口。男人在他怀里轻轻摇了摇头，紧接着刘昊然就感到一阵酸味在舌尖漫开。

“嗯，是酸了点，不过也挺好吃的。”刘昊然说着又大口嚼了几下，用叉子将更多的紫甘蓝送进嘴里。

这时男人总算抬头看他了，写满了小心翼翼的眼神先是扫了一眼他正在咀嚼的嘴巴，然后才慢慢地看向他的双眼。在发现自己自始至终都在被注视着后下意识地移开了视线，但没过多久就又默默地移了回来。

刘昊然停下咀嚼的动作吞掉嘴里的沙拉，随后放下沙拉碗在茶几上，收紧双臂环住侧坐着靠在他怀里的张若昀。

“你有话想问？”他看着男人道。

张若昀眨了眨眼睛，试着在尽可能不碰到刘昊然的情况下坐直了身体。

“你什么时候知道的？”

“重要吗？”

张若昀被刘昊然的反问问得别过了头，可男孩却又在这时温柔地吻了上来以示安抚。张若昀痛苦地皱了皱眉，不明白男孩到底想要对他做什么。他明明在惩罚他，可又在照顾他，他言行举止里全都透露着无法忽视的冷漠，可又偏偏在疼爱他。他到底在策划些什么，他又想要钓什么，而自己又在这里等待什么。

这一切本该在今天上午就已经结束了。可他却说出了那句不该说的话。于是现在一切都乱套了，失控了，无法挽回了。他从来没有觉察到自己在不知不自觉中从猎人变成了猎物，更加没有意识到男孩从棋子变成了棋手。但又能怪谁呢，刘昊然是他一手带大的，他会的，这个男孩都会，甚至比他更会。他布了将近二十年的局，花了那么多的心思，费了那么多的心血，男孩却轻而易举地破了。不仅破了，还将他带进了自己的局。他助他赢了，赢得光彩且体面。却又让他输了，输得彻底而无完肤。

男孩真的长大了，青出于蓝。他真该为他感到骄傲，也该为自己感到自豪。

可然后呢？这之后他们要怎么办？他们还能走得下去吗？

“叔？你怎么哭了？”

张若昀猛一激灵连忙用手擦掉脸上的眼泪，着急的男孩手忙脚乱地抓着他的双臂不让他乱动，无处可躲的男人慌张地想从他怀里挣脱，却被男孩霸道地吻住了双唇纠缠在原地。然而这时突然发作的自尊又让他拉不下面子去享受，他不想当男孩温柔的牺牲品也不愿意自己再成为一个笑话。同样的经历有过一次就足够悲哀了，他的心好不容易才从那堆枯木烂枝重新长出血肉，他不要再回到那样行尸走肉的日子里，想都别想！

“嘶——！”嘴角被咬破的刘昊然委屈而又愤怒地注视着男人，“你为什么咬我？”他颤抖着嗓音问道，一双手用力地捉着张若昀的肩膀几乎要捏碎他的肩骨，“你不爱我了吗！”他大喊着问道，吼得男人瞪大眼僵直了身体。

张若昀湿着眼睛看着愤怒的刘昊然，从肩上传来的痛加上心里的痛就像一双手掐住了他的喉咙，仿佛这一刻刘昊然抓着的不是他的肩膀，而是他的脖子。

“那你爱我吗？”他颤抖着嘴唇问道，“你还爱我吗？”

无声的眼泪从男人的眼中滑落，滴在他的嘴角渗进他用力抿紧的嘴唇里。刘昊然一下子卸了力度，他轻颤着吸了一口气，用力地按住张若昀的脑袋将他抱进怀里。他皱眉懊恼地喘息着，一双手一双唇不断地安抚着男人的身体。

“我不爱你爱谁啊。”他流着泪委屈道，像是在埋怨男人这么多年来对他的欺瞒和利用，和如今对他的不信任，他大哭着发泄道，“我做这一切都是为了你啊，我不爱你我还能爱谁啊！”

张若昀咬着唇崩溃地哭了出声，他紧抓着刘昊然的衣服大叫着，压抑了二十年的情绪仿佛都在这一刻彻底爆发。男孩对他的愤怒，失望，委屈让他的心被一刀一刀地切成了碎片，可那些纵容和过分的溺爱却又将他的血肉重新揉合诞生出一颗新的心脏。只是这颗心已经不受他控制了，男孩用自己的手托住了它，护住了它，却又控住了它。他愤怒时会紧抓着这颗心脏让他窒息，开心时又会轻抚着他的心尖小心呵护。他把自己的一切都掌控在他手中，不允许他逃避和躲藏，更不允许他拒绝和反抗。他要把自己关在一个看不到的笼子里，关着他，守着他，爱护他，照顾他。

“叔，你爱我吗？”男孩哑声着问道。语气里满满都是哀求和绝望。

张若昀哭着摇了摇头。“我不想爱。”

他抓紧了男孩的衣领用力地顶了顶他心脏的位置，哑着嗓子近乎窒息地喊道：“可我做不到。”

男孩苦涩地笑了出声，他捧起张若昀的脸用力地亲吻着他泪湿的双眼。

“做不到，那就不要去做。”刘昊然吸着鼻子哽咽道，止不住的眼泪混着张若昀的眼泪一个劲地往下滴着，“把你的心给我，把我的心给你，我们以后再也不要说谎，再也不要演戏，一辈子都不要分开好吗？”

“你不恨我吗？”张若昀不解道。

刘昊然连连地摇着头，捧着张若昀的脸认真地看着他的眼睛。

“不重要了。”他用气音缓缓道，嗓子虽然在颤抖，语气却是那样温柔而坚定，“过去发生的一切都不重要了。我只要你，和你的未来，懂吗？”

张若昀颤抖着嘴唇倔强地想摇头，可是刘昊然哀求的眼神和哭声让他狠不下这个心。他做不到，要他放弃这个男孩，失去他，他真的做不到。

张若昀崩溃地捂住自己的双眼无声落泪，不堪重负的脖子终于用力地点了点头。刘昊然如释重负地抱紧了他，哭肿的眼睛几乎看不清眼前的一切，只剩下模糊的光线一根一根一片一片地闪着。

但在这一刻，一切都不要紧了。因为他想要的，已经在他怀里了。

布满灰尘的小房间，还是那个角落里，一个写着“儿子”的纸箱被女人从顶上小心地拿了下来。箱子比预料之中的轻，压在心上却是无法承受的重。她小心地用布擦拭着表面的灰尘，仅仅是放了五年而已，却已经老旧得像是放了五十年。箱子里空荡荡的几乎什么都没有，拿起那个瘪气的篮球后，偌大的箱子里就只剩下一个黑青色的长方礼盒。礼盒上原来鲜艳的玫瑰都已经黑碎了，失去了光泽的纸面也看不出曾经的美丽。女人苦涩地勾了勾嘴角，苍老了许多的指尖轻柔地抚过纸盒，然后缓缓地打开了盖子。暗色的盒子里对角放了一枝枯萎的红玫瑰，玫瑰旁边还有一个银色的小U盘。她拿起这个U盘走到客厅插在电视上，坐在毯子上调整着屏幕和音量播放了起来。

开头微微闪烁的画面就好像婴儿初来人世间时的第一次睁眼，随着光亮逐渐清晰，一张温柔的男人笑脸伴随着一首熟悉的乐曲声出现在屏幕上。从最初的第一次换尿布，第一次洗澡，第一次哄睡，出现在画面中的一直都是那个有着阳光一样温暖笑容的男人。而她曾经的儿子，总是喜欢笑着拍打着男人的脸蛋，牙牙学语着喊他的名字。从单字一个“昀”，但双字完整的“若昀”，越来越大的小孩眼里满心满意都是他最亲最爱的小叔叔。甚至连他第一次获奖，第一次致辞，包括之后的每一次重要时刻，他第一个想到的都依然是他的若昀叔。而他的偏心，也得到了他小叔的回应。今天是他的十八岁生日，男人精心准备了这样一段视频，这仅记录着他们相伴走过每一个细节的视频，配上他以前总为男孩哼唱的《野玫瑰》，美好地就像最残忍的纪录片。

女人终究是看不下去地趴在自己的臂弯里大哭出声，被她遗落在一旁的手机屏幕上，映着一张身着深蓝礼服的男孩与酒红礼服的男人甜蜜拥吻的照片。

五年了，她还记得，今天是他的二十三岁生日。

五年了，他却忘了，只道今天是他们成婚之日。

完。


	16. Chapter 16

番外一

好热。

张若昀已经不知道这是他第几次这么想了。但他本是个对冷热变化不那么敏感的人，平时也不会把空调开得太低。再加上刘昊然常常在家里运动，温度开太低会影响他的肌肉状态，当然还容易让少年感冒。

可今年夏天他觉得家里实在是有些热过头了。低沉的喘息，湿透的衣服，满是水渍的运动毯。阳光下修长的小腿，柔韧的肌肉，恰停在后腰处的裤头。半裸的上身，背肌伸展收缩的韧性之美，结实的双臂，肱头肌饱满强劲的力量之美。湿润的头发一束又一束凌乱地垂落在额前，潮热的汗水勾挂在发梢，滑落至颚骨，蹭过他的手臂，流经他的背脊，又倏地全部坠落，在一次次力量爆发中，然后带着一身燥热朝他逼近。

张若昀不自然地收回了视线，像是在紧张又有些嫌弃。干爽的身体随着热度的靠近甚至开始有些粘腻。他视线闪烁着努力聚焦屏幕上的文字，握着鼠标的手指克制着指尖发麻的冲动。然而一滴突然掉落的汗打碎了他所有的伪装，他抽气着猛缩了一下身体，几乎是瞬间起了一身鸡皮疙瘩并大喊一声刘昊然的名字。然而紧跟着的却是一下湿润的轻舔。刘昊然轻笑着吻了吻他的耳垂说道一声抱歉，随手就拿起杯子从他身边退开，却没有远离。

“你在看什么呢？”汗湿的少年拿着他的杯子喝着他的清水。赤裸的上身还在持续地释放着让人难熬的热度。张若昀努力压制着身体表面的战栗，一双眼尽可能不去看屏幕黑框所照出的少年汗流紧实的胸腹。

“你能不能先去洗个澡。”张若昀干着喉咙谴责道，此刻极其想夺回自己的水杯喝上一大口清凉。然而他却有一种预感，这时要是转身去抢，下一秒就会被少年按在桌上干出声来。那突然出现的画面让张若昀呼吸越发不受控制地急促，他甚至可以直接感受到那些肢体接触和碰撞所带来的刺激快感，以及少年锐利直接注视着他的眼神。他们每次做爱的时候刘昊然都像一头饿狼一样，即使常常会纵容他在前戏的挑衅和勾引，真做起来的那一刻还是永远专制霸道而蛮横。他根本不会去考虑自己喜不喜欢和能不能接受，因为他永远有办法能干到他喜欢和接受甚至哀求着索取更多。张若昀想这大概就是他们在这段关系里最明确的地位分工，床下他主导一切，床上少年主导一切。

可在这两者之间呢？在那些暧昧不清的灰色地带，在他们明里暗里相互引诱的时刻，他怎么觉得曾经朝自己一边倒的天平，好像已经不知不觉地被少年压至了平衡甚至开始向他倾斜。

突然被放回来的空杯子让张若昀又缩了一下，紧接着在他耳后出现的触感让他不由绷紧了身体。刘昊然用舌头缓慢而挑逗地舔过他的耳背连接处，牙齿夹住他的耳廓用力咬了一下。然后果断放开了他，转身走进浴室里。

门关上的一瞬张若昀突然觉得解脱了地松一口气。像是在自我说服一般，他盯着那落了不少汗水的运动毯看了许久。然后他彻底恢复了平静，起身帮自己把水杯重新满上。他站在桌边抿唇小啜了一口清水，缓解了一下嘴里残留的粘腻感，再接连喝了几口润润嗓子。随后他回到餐桌的另一头，再度落座继续修改屏幕上的学术论文。

刘昊然很快就洗完澡出来，带着一身清爽的沐浴露淡香，虽然身上依旧包裹着潮气，但至少不那么热了。少年的习惯总是要在洗完澡后喝点什么，于是张若昀就看到自己的水杯再度被他夺走清空。他略有些不满地皱了皱眉，又一次开口谴责他幼稚且懒惰的行为。

“能不能喝你自己杯子里的。”

“我给你倒上。”少年笑着回他，干净的嗓音就像是裹着清风的阳光，明亮却宜人。但可惜太阳终究是太阳，再温和的外表也无法掩盖那炽火燃尽一切的本质。

张若昀瞥见他在桌子那头给自己满上杯子，手掌撑着边缘一个俯身，直接就把水放在了他的手边。宽松的衣服因此轻扫了一下桌面，从领口处看去若隐若现的锁骨还挂着未干的水滴。那晶莹的水珠玲珑剔透，吊在圆滑凸起的锁骨上就像沙漠求生者最渴望的一滴甘泉。然而少年的无知或是故意而为，却将这生命之泉残忍地甩落在衣服之上。张若昀蓦地收回视线，本能拿起手边的杯子喝了一口水。清凉的液体缓解了喉咙再度干粘的不适，略低的水温也稍微中和了体内的燥热。可太阳依旧张扬地照耀着，烈日烘烧他的身体，施暴者却一笑置之。

“傻站着干嘛，还不把你的东西收拾好。”张若昀皱着眉催促道，手指快速地敲击键盘写下一行行新的修订和批注。

刘昊然挑眉看了张若昀一眼。“叔，你是不是有点上火？”但说着，他还是乖乖转身把毯子擦干卷好。

张若昀顿了顿手上的动作，因为他是心虚的，连日来的燥热让他的脾气确实有些暴躁。但这怪他吗？

“你最近……好像很闲？”往年暑假，刘昊然至少有大半的时间都在外面集训参加比赛。可今年放假他却一直待在家里，眼看都一个多月过去了，他难道要一直待到新生报到？

“我没跟你说吗，今年全国赛我们止步四强了。”

“哦。”张若昀不记得刘昊然有和他说过这些，但究竟是他自己忘了还是少年压根就没说过，如果放在以前他会相信前者，不过现在他选择相信后者。

“叔，你最近对我真的好冷淡啊……”然而突然撒娇的少年打乱了他的思路，他余光看见那人拉着一张椅子坐在了自己手边，耷拉着的眼角可怜兮兮，神似被主人抛弃的小柴犬，“是不是我做了什么让你不开心了？”

张若昀犹豫地看着他，一瞬差点以为自己真的错怪了少年。直至他感觉到少年温热的膝盖蹭上了自己的小腿，细腻的触感抵着他的膝侧轻轻打转。张若昀困难地呼出一口气，彻底干涸的喉咙怕是再多的水都无法滋润。

这个夏天真的太热了。

“你安分点。”张若昀不动声色地缩回了自己的腿，因高热而脱力的嗓音听着有些虚弱。

“我还在工作呢。”他说着不自觉地滚了滚喉结，几乎是瞬间就感觉到身旁的眼神变得锋利了起来。可就在他想要谴责的时候，少年又离开了他。面对着空在身边的椅子，张若昀只觉得心脏像是被什么拧紧了一样。或许又是男孩的手吧，每当他想从自己身上得到什么的时候，他就会有这种感觉。

张若昀用手把椅子推回餐桌的旁边，拿起杯子抿了口水，再度专注于他的文章之中。身后的厨房这时隐约响起了一些动静，冰箱门被打开再合上的声音，液体撞进杯子里的摩擦声，还有微波炉运转时候的嗡鸣声。张若昀多想提他一句热牛奶不要用微波炉，然而一想这么多年他就是不听，就又把话给憋了回去。屏幕上的文章总算是看到讨论的最后一段了。张若昀疲累地摘下眼镜揉了揉眉心，正想着进厨房给少年张罗一下早餐，却突然感到后颈被捏了一下，紧接着就看到刘昊然咬着吐司端着牛奶坐下了。

“累了？我待会给你揉揉。”少年贴心道。作为一名运动员，刘昊然精通疏筋放松的按摩手法，这么些年每回他因久坐而肩颈不舒服时，都是少年亲手给他放松调整的。他虽然从没明说过，但两人都心知肚明，他对少年的按摩情有独钟甚至到了依赖上瘾的地步。

可今天，此时此刻，张若昀却突然有点回避了。他只回了一句没事就起身走进厨房给少年准备新鲜的三文治。被单独留下的刘昊然若有所思地嚼着嘴里的面包片，仿佛在思考自己是不是追得有些太紧了。

于是接下来的几天，张若昀发现刘昊然的脖子上总多了一条毛巾，主要在他运动的时候。以往总是懒得去擦汗的少年开始不停吸着身上的水滴，每每忘记收起来的垫子也在第一时间被他卷起竖好在客厅角落。他不再抢他杯子里的水喝，也不再麻烦他叮嘱自己去洗澡。他就好像一下子生性了很多，举止间都十分关照他的感受，如同太阳躲在了云朵后，悉心爱护着被他照耀的一切。

可这时候张若昀又忽然不适应了。他每天都拿着空调的遥控反复调整温度，二十六太冷而二十七太热，中间就好像永远缺了一个人的体温，让他每晚都情不自禁地抱紧了刘昊然勾引索取。可每晚的满足只会徒增白日的不足。张若昀注视着搭在运动毯上的白毛巾，挣扎数秒还是将它取了下来。

晨跑回来的少年总是会先口水然后去健身椅上做腰肌训练。先前已经用过湿透的白毛巾被他随手丢在一边，然而当他下意识去拿搭在运动毯上的毛巾时，却发现它已不翼而飞。顿时疑惑的少年连忙起身查看毛巾是否被无意弄掉在地上，可整体摆放着各种体育健身器材的角落里，却只有那一条已经湿透了的毛巾。

“叔！”刘昊然想他想到了什么，转头朝厨房大喊了一声，“你见过我的毛巾吗？”

张若昀端着自己的早餐从厨房里出来，回道一句：“我拿去洗了。”

“那待会干了你帮我拿一下吧。”刘昊然没太在意地回道，说着就重新在健身椅上躺下，继续着他每日例行的锻炼套餐。

张若昀小口地咬着切好的苹果，一双眼状似无意地扫视着刘昊然的身体。少年好动的体质新陈代谢极快，因此不过是几下仰卧起坐就已经可以看到汗水从他的发根开始流至后颈，汗湿的衣服一深一浅地粘黏在皮肤上。张弛的肌肉迸发着柔韧的性感，低沉的喘息蕴含着待发的力量。如雕塑般完美的身体若有似无地散发着勾人的魅力，举手投足间都是蓄意要撩起人欲望的美感。

张若昀突然就觉得嘴里的苹果乏而无味。他低喘着放下了手机的叉子，手指握拳压制着指节酥麻战栗的冲动。他口渴地抿了一口手边的清水，然而寡味的液体丝毫无法缓解他强烈的欲望。张若昀不得已吞了吞口水，舌尖追逐着某一滴滑落的汗水反复地舔弄着嘴唇，一阵微咸的味感在他的舌尖迅速地漫开，仿佛一下就抓紧了他的味蕾，挑惹起他的食欲。张若昀战栗地吸进了一口气，有些觉得自己疯了一样起身朝刘昊然走过去。

那会儿少年刚从健身椅上起来用衣服擦拭着汗水，他转身想让张若昀替他拿一下毛巾，却意外地被眼前的人吓得把话吞了回去。

“叔？”刘昊然愕然，张若昀近得让他下意识想后退，但突然抱住他脖子的双手却让他僵在了原地。刘昊然瞪大了眼睛，几乎是瞬间就读懂了什么地注视着张若昀的双眼。男人在埋怨地瞪着他，却又充满了渴求，以往最厌恶他出汗的身体此刻正不断地向他靠近。刘昊然意外之余感到了一丝兴奋，他微微抬了抬下巴似乎想躲开张若昀的靠近，却也是一种邀请，邀请难得主动落网的猎物去品尝他精心准备的诱饵。

湿润的舌尖缓缓地舔过了凸起的喉结，那略带粗糙的微痒触感让刘昊然忍不住地粗喘出声。微咸的汗水被男人勾进了嘴里，那刺激的性感激发了敏锐的味蕾进一步加剧了他的欲望。于是他开始贪婪地吻上少年的喉结，双唇包住那凸起用舌头紧贴着缓慢用力舔弄，然后渴望地含住吮吸了一下，发烫的耳朵逐渐因这响亮的声响而红润了起来。

然后他用手撩起了少年的背心，手掌紧贴着湿润微烫的腰侧一路摸上他的胸口。他闭着眼虔诚而渴望地一句亲吻，从喉结到锁骨再到胸口。随后委身蹲跪在少年身前，舌尖顺着他的胸口一路舔到小腹，牙齿抱怨般轻咬他柔韧的肌肉，嘴唇包覆着用力吮吸着。

刘昊然浑身紧绷地低吟出声，青筋凸起的手用力地揉捏爱抚着张若昀的后颈，翻腾着欲望的暗色双眸紧盯着他抓住自己裤子的双手和早已深陷情欲的脸庞。男人几乎是用力地拉下了他的裤子解出他阴茎，红润的双唇包住敏感的顶端接吻般吮吸了一下。那一瞬舒爽的快感即刻让刘昊然呻吟出声，他越发迫切地抓住了男人的后颈，催促一般看他伸出舌头绕着龟头仔细舔过一周，然后又侧头卷住柱身吮吸舔弄。一直到他完全勃起，才又勾着舌头从底部舔到冠部，舌尖绕着凹陷的冠沟蹭过一圈随后轻咬敏感的头柱连接位。那几乎直接触电一般的快感让刘昊然吸气着叹了出声。他皱眉喘息地享受着，手掌不由用力地按下了男人的后脑，敏感的龟头蹭过上颚进入了男人的口中，那湿热紧致的喉道，粗糙磨人的舌面，还有不断吮吸的吞咽感……所有的这些都强烈刺激着刘昊然的感官让他越发地沸腾起来。

张若昀感觉到了刘昊然的兴奋于是更加卖力地取悦着他。那浸满了汗水的阴茎比起平时的气息要显得更加浓郁和刺激，然而担忧之中的恐惧或是恶心并没有随之而来，取而代之的反而是加倍的兴奋和渴望侵袭了他。因此感到一阵羞耻的张若昀不由得报复地多做了几次深喉，故意用激烈的快感勾惹起少年的射精欲望，然后又在他想进一步发泄的时候果断退开中止了一切。

“操——”求而不得的挫败让刘昊然本能骂了了一句脏话。他有些急躁地抓着张若昀的胳膊把人拉起来按在墙上吻了上去，乖巧配合的男人顺从地张开了嘴迎合他的挑衅和侵略，尽职尽力的手甚至还在努力照顾着他勃起的阴茎。刘昊然简直要被他的主动热出一身火来，他不由急切地拽掉了男人身上的短裤，抓起一旁架子上的润滑剂涂在手上直接插进他的后穴准备。

早就被操熟了的身体很快就给出了令人满意的反应，渐渐忍不住的男人抬起一条腿勾在他腰上催促地上下磨蹭着。他顺势穿过男人的腿下抱起了他，挺立的阴茎抵住瑟缩的穴口用力插入，趁着他失声呻吟的契机快速有力地挺动起来。

只有单脚碰地的男人不稳地抱紧了他的脖子依靠在他身上，被拉伸的长腿绷紧了柔软的肌肉，勉强够地的脚尖随着激烈的晃动而颤巍滑动着。刘昊然低头吻住张若昀呻吟不停的双唇用力吮吸，一只手托住他的臀往上一抬，另一只手顺势穿过他的腿下将他彻底抱起。随后单手撑墙一手扣着他的腰，借着男人主动盘紧他腰部的用力放肆地挺干着紧致收缩的穴道。一直到累积的快感让男人再用不上劲地酸软下去，再托住他双臀深插敏感的穴心让他叫出声来。

这时彻底使不上力的男人再无法挂在少年的身上，勾不住的双腿频繁地磨蹭着少年的的腿侧，紧缩的后穴几乎让人动一动都有了要高潮的欲望。刘昊然怜爱地用力亲吻张若昀的额头，双手用力把人往上托了托，便把他抱到餐桌旁将人放置在桌子上。

躺下的男人下意识地缩起了双腿收在胸前。少年顺势抓住了他的脚踝让人踩在他的肩上借力，挺动的腰部卖力地顶弄着他的全部敏感带，粗硬的阴茎用力磨蹭着敏感的嫩肉，大开大合的攻势没一会就把柔韧的穴道干得战栗不止。这时他松开男人的脚踝，同时俯身让人把腿挂在他的肩上。紧接着慢下来的动作让男人喘气却又难耐地拉长脖子叹息了出声。他感受到少年握住自己阴茎套弄的快感和他撩起自己上衣揉弄他胸部的刺激。紧致的后穴不由自主地跟着他的节奏一下一下地收缩着，柔软的嫩肉随着他的插入和抽处不断地变换着模样，仿佛在勾勒着少年的轮廓记忆着他的专属形状。

“叔，你里面好湿啊。”刘昊然感叹着放下了张若昀的双腿，一双手贪恋地握住他的胸肉揉捏挑逗。

张若昀被他挑得一阵战栗，胸前的两颗肉粒再度充血肿胀，像成熟的果子一样勾引着男孩俯身品尝。

“昊然、唔、别咬——”

少年听话地松开了牙齿改用舌头快速舔弄，随后又含住那肉粒用力吮吸，几乎一下就把男人吸得快要直接射出来。敏感的穴道因此更加用力地吃进了体内的阴茎，刘昊然舒爽地叹息一声，渐渐地又加快了速度大力挺动起来。身上三处敏感点都同时被抓在手中的张若昀失声地呻吟喘息，陡然加剧的快感不断冲击着他的脆弱防线让他越发濒临高潮的绝地。过于了解他身体变化的少年尽职地持续刺激着给予他欢愉，温热的手掌挤压套弄着跳动的阴茎直至射出浊白的精液。高潮带来的极致快感让张若昀失神地哑叫出声，喷射的白浊被少年涂开抹在了紧绷的小腹上，颤抖的后穴也如愿榨出了一股股浓白的精液。

然而还硬着的少年显然没打算就此结束这一场交欢，他抱起瘫软的男人坐在了一旁的椅子上，双手紧握着他的腰缓慢而有力地持续挺动着。被干得有些喘不上气来的男人断续地呻吟着，破碎的字句随着被顶弄的节奏一个个蹦出，听得少年心里一阵欢喜又怜又爱地吻住了他的双唇。

“唔、你别、唔、别做了呜——”

“叔你在说什么呢，这回可是你先撩的我，不能不认账啊。”

“臭小子、能不能、体谅一下老年人——”

“叔你担心啥，你还年轻着呢，你看你里面这么嫩这么软，简直比我还像十八岁。”

“操、你、他妈、哪学来的骚话——”

“管用就行。”

“靠、嗯、轻点、慢、呜——”

张若昀被动地随着刘昊然的顶弄呜咽出声，好不容易才撑住一次没酸的鼻头结果到后面还是没忍住。刘昊然疼爱地亲吻着他泛红的鼻尖和湿润的眼眶，手掌用力地按住他的后脑把人整个圈在了怀里，像极了守住心肝宝贝一样紧紧地抱住了他。张若昀呻吟着攀住了刘昊然的背回应他的情感，合不上的双唇紧贴着他的颈窝发出了模糊不清的暧昧的闷响。

这一刻，在纠缠的躯体之下连接的是两颗不分彼此的心。爱与被爱都集为了一体，哪怕背负着过去的仇恨与沉重，却也承接着未来的爱恋与希望。这是他们注定要走的道路，很累，甚至很难，但他们相信终点一定会是美好。


	17. Chapter 17

番外二

刘昊然一直没删女人的微信，所以逢年过节的时候还是会收到她发过来的问候，但他从来不回。他也有想过干脆拉黑一了百了，但又因为各种复杂的原因最终没有选择这样做。他想，他对女人的感情太复杂了。作为她的儿子，他为女人做过的那些事情感到耻辱。作为张若昀的爱人，他为女人对他的伤害感到愤怒。而作为一个旁观者，他为女人的后半生感到悲哀。她为了一个也许从来没有真心爱过她的男人，背叛了自己最好的朋友，失去了自己亲生的儿子，到最后逼得自己甚至半放弃了这个她曾经最爱的男人

——刘昊然知道五年前事情爆发后，男人曾提出要带女人去美国生活，但被她拒绝了。女人选择留守在那个曾经的家，守着他曾经的卧室，存着他留下的衣物，像一个早年丧子的寡母，只是过得比那还要痛苦。

但这又能怪谁呢？怪他们对她太残忍了吗？不，只能怪她自作自受。当她选择笑着将刀插入张若昀的心脏，残忍地将那心头肉捅得稀烂的时候，她就该料到自己会有这样的下场。

才仅仅是五年而已，她有什么资格对这一切应得的惩罚喊停。

但刘昊然累了，或者说他倦了。他选择离开女人是要摆脱过去的这一切，摆脱这些本来就跟他无关却又逼迫着他去和他们一起承担的这一切。二十多年了，他真的累了。所以他不是想同情女人，也不是想给她一个解脱，他只是不愿意自己之后的日子还要被迫活在过去的阴影之下。现在的他，已经到了适婚年龄，他彻底成人了，可以去组建真正属于他自己的家庭。他的人生即将翻开新的篇章，所以是时候为自己将过去的一切画上一个最终的句号。

因此婚礼的日子是刘昊然定的，定在他早就不过的生日那一天。张若昀第一次听到这个提议的时候有些意外，但很快他就明白了刘昊然的目的。一味的避而不谈并不能让人遗忘过去，只有破旧立新才是真的放下。刘昊然愿意为了他们的未来这么做，张若昀由衷觉得感动。他的男孩，终于不再是男孩了。

婚礼需要准备的事情不算很多，毕竟规模不大，甚至没有双方亲属，来得几乎都是刘昊然的朋友，所以有很多繁缛的俗礼都被他们去掉了。但是该有的仪式感还是得做足。从场地的挑选，到服装包括戒指的设计，以及证婚方式的确定，每一个细节他们都亲自去了解过，比较过，最终定下两人心里都满意的答案。其中婚礼的礼服和婚戒，毫无疑问地都是由他们亲自为对方设计的。从尺寸的量度，到材质和样式的选择，虽然制作过程不一定都亲力亲为，有人甚至还喜欢在中途捣乱，借着监工的名义动手动脚，一度甚至让进度耽搁了好几天，但最终的成品都确实凝结了他们两人的一番心血和赤诚的爱意。

张若昀满足地看着自己亲手缝制的礼服笔挺地穿在刘昊然的身上，油然而生的自豪和幸福紧紧地包围了他。等过了今晚，他的男孩就会真正成为他的男人，他的丈夫，他的家人，他的一切。高兴得过于激动的他忍不住用力地抱紧了刘昊然，微微有些溢出眼眶的眼泪诉说着他此刻无法言表的喜悦心情。

“怎么又哭了，你今天上午不才刚哭过吗？”刘昊然轻笑着抚去了张若昀眼角的泪，正想要低头去亲亲他，怀里的人却又突然松开他走了。

“你不就爱看我哭吗。”像是赌气一样的语气让刘昊然忍不住笑了出声。他跟着张若昀的脚步来到桌旁从身后环住他，亲昵地在他脸上落下一吻。

“那也得分是什么样的哭，你要是因为不开心流眼泪，哭再好看我也不喜欢。”

张若昀憋笑了出声，回头吻了吻刘昊然生闷气般撅起的嘴唇，就好像真有人惹他不开心了一样。不过说到这里，张若昀便想起了什么，他拿起手机解开屏幕，点开微信调出一个聊天窗口递给了刘昊然。

“她今天下午给我发了微信。”张若昀平静地说道，微微还带笑的语气听着像是已经毫不在意了，“她说你删了她好友，她没法回你，唯有来找我说。”张若昀说着回头看了眼刘昊然平淡而有些冷漠的表情，忍不住伸手捏了捏他的脸颊，笑道，“她祝我们新婚快乐。”

“还笑。”刘昊然无奈又宠溺地瞪了他一眼，顺手把女人连带着聊天记录也从张若昀的通讯录里踢了出去，然后就盖上了屏幕眼不见为净。

“哎，你又乱删我好友。”张若昀佯装不满地伸手去要手机，却被刘昊然直接拽住手腕整个人锁在了怀里。

“我就这么不讲理了，我不管，总之你以后再也不能去想她或者他们，你心里只能有我。”

“你这话有问题啊，我就算不想他们，我还可以想别人嘶——你怎么又咬人！”

“谁让你故意惹我生气！”刘昊然愤愤不平地啃着张若昀的脖子，一只手不安分地开始扯他颈前的领带。

“哎干嘛呢！”张若昀眼疾手快地摁住了他的动作。

“婚都结了，接下来当然是洞房了！”刘昊然理直气壮道，张嘴又在张若昀脖子上啃了一口，同时用力一拽直接扯掉了他的领带。

“澡都没洗洞什么房。”张若昀十分嫌弃地用手肘顶了顶刘昊然的侧腰，“还有，咱带的那瓶红酒还没喝完吧，去，拿进来喝完了再说，不然过夜就变味了。”

“我去！红酒重要还是你老公我重要！”刘昊然震惊又受伤道。

“老公又跑不掉，你急什么。”张若昀贼笑着回头用力地吻了刘昊然一嘴，“听话，先把酒拿过来，我去洗个澡。”

刘昊然哀怨地瞪了张若昀一眼，但还是乖乖出去找酒了。张若昀憋笑着目送他离开了房间，随即快速脱下了身上的衣服裤袜鞋子，趁刘昊然还没回来先走进浴室冲了个身把自己里里外外都洗了个干净。这时他听到客厅那儿传来一句略显不耐烦的问话，显然刘昊然并没有找到被他藏在柜子里的红酒。张若昀忍不住得意地笑了一声，伸着脖子回道一句可能在角落里让他再仔细找找。

客厅里的刘昊然看着堆了一屋子的杂物，简直烦得头都大了。这些乱七八糟的东西里怎么可能会有红酒，张若昀耍他呢吧！越找越急躁的刘昊然终于撂担子不干了，他皱眉用力地扯松了领口的领结，余光瞥见角落里一个不太起眼的装饰柜，突然感觉到了什么地朝它走去，拉开了下层虚掩的柜门。

靠。刘昊然黑着脸拿出里面的红酒，顺手从吧台拿了两个高脚杯。一边在心里狠狠地想着一万种让张若昀哭着把这酒“喝”下去的方法，一边踢开了浴室的门走进水汽氤氲的房间。

“你这酒藏得够角落的哈。”刘昊然阴冷地笑道。

“哟，找得挺快啊。”张若昀赞赏地笑道，接过刘昊然递来的酒杯享受地吸了口酒香。刘昊然气笑地一边解着身上的衣服一边扫视他的身体。泡在浴缸里的男人浑身都冒着潮热的湿气，凌乱翘在额前的碎发缓慢地滴着湿润的水珠。翻腾的水泡模糊了大半藏在水面下的身体，但若隐若现的美感反而更增了诱惑。刘昊然眯眼抿了一口自己杯里的红酒，下身仅裹着浴巾朝男人走去。

张若昀接过他手中的杯子连同自己的一起放到角落里。随后拿起一旁的莲蓬头起身给刘昊然淋湿身体涂上洗发水和沐浴露。期间年轻的男人直接等不及地上手揉弄他被湿透的浴巾所包裹着臀部，然后又嫌手感不好地直接拽掉他的浴巾丢在脚边，直接握住他的双臀揉弄起来。有些站不稳的张若昀因此被迫靠在了刘昊然身上，干净的身体不免再度沾上了泡沫，于是变得越发细腻柔滑的皮肤总不自觉地随着他的动作蹭上刘昊然的身体。从小腹到胸口再到嘴唇，张若昀一边感受着男人对他的爱抚一边艰难地替他清洁身体，沾满了泡沫的双手缓慢地套弄着男人勃起的阴茎，指尖温柔地揉蹭每一处凸起与凹陷与皱褶，同时不忘照顾下方圆润的两个囊袋。一直到确认没有任何细节遗漏后，他才接过刘昊然手里的莲蓬头冲掉两人身上的泡沫，然后坐回浴缸里张嘴含住他的阴茎舔弄起来。

刘昊然舒服地叹息着摸了摸张若昀柔软的侧脸，大手顺着他的耳根移到他后脑夸奖般蹭了蹭，然后微微用力地按住了他的脑袋让他张嘴把自己彻底吞进去。深喉的快感让刘昊然忍不住滚着喉结叹息了一声，他轻按着张若昀的脑袋开始在他口中缓慢抽插，另一只手不安分地摸上了他的胸拨弄敏感的乳头。一下就呼吸急促的男人渐渐发出了模糊暧昧的呻吟，吮吸舔弄他的动作也不自觉变得色情起来。

感觉自己被包得越来越紧的刘昊然舒爽地喘息出声，被轻咬的冠部频频地袭来了刺激酸麻的快感，伴随着男人越发给力的颤抖挤压，过电般的酸爽很快就让他有了想射精的欲望。而往往会在这时主动松开他的男人这一次却反而越发卖力地吮吸起来，那再显然不过的意图让刘昊然感到一阵兴奋的战栗和冲动，他情不自禁地加大了幅度在他口中挺动起来，丝毫不去压抑的欲望转瞬就因着频繁的刺激而到达喷发的边缘。眼看就要高潮的身体开始本能地紧绷收缩，不断搏动的阴茎快速给力顶弄着柔软的喉道，最终痛快地抵在深处尽情地射出了浓精。已经很久没被口射的张若昀有些不适应地轻咳着呛了出声，刘昊然唯有不舍地从他口中退出把余精喷在了他的脸上。努力调整着自己的男人眯着眼感受精液落在脸上的奇妙快感，他突然口渴地舔了舔嘴唇，手指刮下脸上的液体送进口中吮吸。那单纯又色情的模样勾得刘昊然喉咙发紧，忍不住地跨进浴缸把人抱到腿上狠狠吻住。

早就在渴望着更多肢体接触的张若昀十分主动地缠上了刘昊然的身体，勃起的阴茎急切地贴在他的小腹上磨蹭顶弄，攀着男人后颈的手总暗自用力将他按在自己的颈侧甚至胸前，过于直白的邀请简直惹火得让刘昊然浑身发烫，情不自禁地抱紧了怀里的人一路留下深色的吻痕。

“昊然、啊……”

一边自慰一边贴着刘昊然反复磨蹭的张若昀显然已经有些等不及了，柔软性感的身体费尽心思地讨好取悦男人的欲望，事先已经准备好的后穴瑟瑟发抖着吮吸敏感的柱身，那酥麻的快感一阵见一阵地不见停歇，密密麻麻地刺激着刘昊然的背脊让他止不住地低喘。

“想让我进去了？”刘昊然明知故问地用力揉了揉张若昀的双臀，再度挺立的阴茎抵住瑟缩的穴口浅浅戳刺。急不可耐的男人呻吟着催促道“快进来”，略显淫荡的语气听得刘昊然得意地轻笑了一声，总算如他所愿地一举挺入操干了起来。

吸满了润滑剂的穴道又软又湿，柔嫩的媚肉一圈圈就像小嘴一样卖力地吮吸挤压敏感的柱身。那些滑腻的液体摩擦感冲刷着表面凸起的血管，不断从深处喷出的热流频繁地击打着张开的铃口，那刺激的快感爽得刘昊然小腹紧绷，忍不住地就发狠挺起了腰快速抽插起来。

渐渐开始涌入体内的热水让张若昀不适地呜咽了一声，因而有些胀起的小腹就好像被干得早孕了一般，那暧昧的弧度和液体摇晃的感觉强烈地刺激着他的敏感神经，让他一阵羞耻又不由更加兴奋了起来。显然也发现了这点的刘昊然勾着嘴唇故意放慢速度一下下狠干着灌水的穴道，眼看着那柔软的小肚子随着他的动作一晃一晃地动着，一种异样的快感便让他忍不住又硬了几分，紧接着抱起张若昀放在边台上，抓着他两条腿分开快速有力地操干起来。

陡然加剧的快感让张若昀忍不住呻吟出声，敏感的嫩肉被过分的抽插干得抽搐不止，本能开始收缩的穴道一股接一股地往外喷溅着多余的热水。那让人头皮发麻的冲击感混着极致的快感叫两人都起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，仿佛被干到潮喷的身体止不住羞耻地一阵泛红，因而更加招人的模样惹得刘昊然又抓紧了他的膝窝加速挺动着。

一下就被干得摇晃不止的张若昀再忍不住地射出了淅沥的精液，因高潮而通电的身体越发敏感地绞紧了体内的阴茎。刘昊然被他贪吃的后穴吸得一阵头皮发麻，激烈颤抖着的身体努力压制着射精的欲望，然后再抽出阴茎把人翻过去按在池边，这才就着后入的姿势再一次挺进他体内。这一下就被干上穴心的张若昀止不住喘息地呻吟出声，那酸麻酥痒的快感接二连三地攻上尾椎袭上大脑，越发高涨的情绪叫他下身几乎完全酸麻使不上一点力气。几乎只能靠刘昊然提着的腰臀被他激烈的挺动干得啪啪作响，不断翻涌的肉浪晃得两人都有些头晕目眩，亟待爆发的高潮压制着敏感的神经眼看马上就要崩盘。

爽得几乎说不出话来的张若昀只得本能地叫着刘昊然的名字，那低哑又性感的嗓音蒙着一层可怜的哽咽，越听就越是让刘昊然呼吸加速小腹紧绷。他情不自禁地附身抱紧了张若昀亲吻他的后颈，尖锐的虎牙霸道地啃咬着柔软的皮肤留下了一个清晰深陷的牙印。随后他深情地回应着男人的呼唤，从那个惯用的称呼一直到男人的名字，他不断地重复着自己的爱意一直到高潮的迸发。

那一瞬都有些失神的两人紧贴在一起粗喘战栗，紧密结合的身体几乎连心脏都在同步地跳动着。他们渴望地亲吻着彼此的双唇，手掌永远摸不够地反复爱抚着对方的身体。一直到澎湃的情欲暂时平息了一些，他们才舍得暂时分开数秒，然后又回到床上去继续缠绵。

不过这一次，是先下手的张若昀将刘昊然绑在了床头。纯白的浴袍腰带不松不紧地缠绕着男人的手腕将其束缚在床头，因而感到了一丝胜利感的人得意地笑了出声。刘昊然气笑地看着他，却也不急着挣扎，反而好整以暇地欣赏着此刻正跨坐在身上极尽艳丽的，他的红玫瑰。

散乱的浴袍几乎遮不住张若昀丰满迷人的身材，裸露的胸沟正挂着水地一滴一滴往下湿着，半遮半掩的下体处，半软的阴茎在白色的软布下微微冒了半个头，一旁细嫩的大腿根正若有似无地磨蹭着他的侧腰，看不见的臀部更是挑衅般地压着他的胯部来回揉弄。显然他是笃定了刘昊然无法反抗也不会拒绝才敢如此大胆。

“想喝酒吗？”端着红酒杯的张若昀勾着唇轻声问道，他一边抚摸着刘昊然的胸腹一边附身贴近了他的唇，含着酒液的双唇颜色显得比以往更要艳丽，吻上来时的触感也更加地柔软舒服。唇舌交缠间，浓郁的酒香又再度勾起了美妙的情欲，刘昊然暧昧地舔弄着张若昀的舌根轻咬他的舌尖，过于纯熟的吻技即使不用上双手也足以让男人自甘沉沦不愿抽身。

一吻结束后，男人已经无心再沉醉于他的高级红酒。手握着精致酒杯轻轻一倒，就把酒全倾在年轻男人的赤裸的胸口上。那一瞬微凉的触感让刘昊然忍不住绷紧了肌肉，随即跟着落下的轻舔和吮吸又叫他不由自主地放松，随着男人自己乐意地玩弄。

当胸口突然传来吮吸感的时候，刘昊然忍不住低喘了一声，他轻笑着看着男人报复般舔咬他乳头的动作，忍不住地就想伸手去摸摸他的脑袋。只可惜他的手腕被绑在了床头。思及此处，刘昊然便忍不住扭动着双手试图挣扎，但很快他的行为就被男人不满的轻咬给打断。

“干嘛，我舔得你不舒服？”

“不是不舒服，只是我想抱你。”

“抱我？”张若昀说着抬头吻了吻刘昊然的嘴唇，一只手抚摸着他胸口的乳头，一只手去摸他下身的挺立，却故意恶劣地咬着他的嘴唇笑道，“就不让你抱。”

说着他立刻坐直了腰，手指沾上润滑剂一边弄着他的勃起一边去准备自己的后穴。刘昊然看到他隐忍着在自己身上喘息磨蹭，湿润的手指连着湿润的下体一同磨蹭着挑逗他的阴茎。那虽看不到但依旧清晰可感的一切让他不由自主地绷紧了身上的肌肉，渐渐按捺不住的年轻男人催促般地挺腰顶了张若昀一下，那敏感的人便一下按到了自己的前列腺而脱力地几乎倒在他胸前。

“你别乱动！”耳朵红透了的张若昀又羞又恼道，总算准备好的身体再度坐直贴上了刘昊然的勃起，修长的手指扶住他的阴茎慢慢地插入身体，等到进入小半后再送开手撑住他的小腹自己沉腰坐了下去。一瞬结合的快感都让两人满足地叹息了出声，内里开始有些瘙痒的张若昀等不及适应便开始摆动起来，柔韧的腰带着下身缓慢地调整角度，轻柔的磨蹭细细地吮吸着敏感的阴茎，诱惑着刘昊然忍不住配合地往上用力一顶，一下就蹭过了他的前列腺激起他渴求的欲望。

于是贪婪的男人很快就跟着刘昊然的节奏快速地挺动了起来，丰满的身体随着他的上下摇晃不停地甩动着诱人的软肉，那渐渐挂不住的浴袍自然而然地顺着他的肩膀滑落，因此彻底赤裸的上身简直色情至极地在他面前放荡地取悦着自我。喘息的呻吟配上双胸激烈的摇晃，不断滴落的水珠浸淫着艳色的身体，这诱人至极的一切就宛如一份精致的佳肴，那只能看不能吃的不满越发加剧了刘昊然的欲望。他粗喘着气凶饿地紧盯着男人的身体，汗湿的下腰越发狠厉地操干着他的软穴。

“嗯！昊然、唔！”

“叔，你好骚啊。”

“闭嘴、嗯——”张若昀气息不稳地骂道，微伸的舌头故意舔弄着吮吸着自己的指尖，然后又勾着唇挑衅而撩人地朝刘昊然轻笑，一边刻意放慢了腰部摆弄的节奏，一边用手去揉捏玩弄自己的胸部。

“操——”刘昊然几乎是一下就绷紧了被束缚在床头的双手，肌肉暴起的手臂不停地扭动挣脱着腕间的布料，然而无论如何努力都丝毫没有进展。

“别费劲了、嗯、你挣不开的——”张若昀一边得意地笑道一边纵情地揉弄着自己的胸肉。他一手包住半边的胸部挤压爱抚，另一只手捏住一旁的乳头揉捏拉扯。敏感的后穴不自觉地随着他的节奏而规律的收缩，那又渐渐开始加快的摆弄用力地磨蹭吮吸着刘昊然的阴茎，爽得他忍不住收紧了大腿的肌肉又一次挺动起来。

这回开始频频攻上穴心的深度让张若昀有些坐不住地开始东倒西歪，无奈他只好暂时停下手上的动作撑住刘昊然的胸专心地摆着腰迎合他的动作。然而越发激烈的快感还是让他彻底瘫软在刘昊然的身上，唯有还在收紧着肌肉晃动的臀部努力地跟着刘昊然的节奏不停耸动。被张若昀这湿软的身体蹭得浑身鸡皮疙瘩不停的刘昊然实在忍得快冒火了，他渴望地支起双腿撑在床上以便更好地发力，一下比一下深入的抽插干得张若昀不自觉地越蹭越往上。然而就当男人被自己干得就快蹭到嘴边的时候，他却又突然撑起了身子远离自己。差点一口气憋不过来的刘昊然简直快发疯了。他凶狠又急切地操干着男人战栗的软穴，一双眼紧紧地盯着他停在自己上方那迷乱性感的脸庞。他粗哑着嗓子去叫唤男人的名字，一句接一句的“若昀”喊得男人越发情动地呜咽了起来。

“昊然、嗯、你好棒——”

刘昊然暴躁地心里狂骂着脏话，跳动的阴茎迫切地在张若昀体内迸发着燥热的欲望。

“若昀，放开我，让我抱你。”年轻的男人几乎是咬牙切齿地呻吟道。然而骑在他身上的男人却依旧顽固地拒绝着。

“你先、射出来、嗯！昊然、昊然、老公、听话、嗯！”

刘昊然呻吟着用头狠砸了一下枕头，汗湿的肌肉都因高潮逼近的而蓄力暴起。那一瞬凶猛狠厉的模样刺激着张若昀狂跳的心脏让他害怕却又兴奋不已地战栗着。快感终于爆发那一刻，他几乎失声地整个人痉挛地夹紧了刘昊然的阴茎，过度用力的身体仿佛失去了知觉一般瘫软在男人的身上。然而躁动过后片刻的安宁并没有持续太久，在张若昀终于解开束缚的瞬间，压抑过度的刘昊然立刻搂着他翻了个身再度挺动起来。这一下差点把人干得哭出声的动作让张若昀像触电了一般狠颤了起来，然而他的双手都被男人报复般地死死按在了两边动弹不得，几乎悬空的后腰只能被动承受着男人打桩般的挺动。爽得彻底失声的张若昀只能大张着嘴喘息呜咽，然而蛮横的男人很快就连这呼吸的自由都从他这里夺走，发热的嘴唇霸道地吮吸着他的舌头堵住了他的双唇，过度贪婪地索取着他的一切直到他几乎无法承受地将近窒息。

极度满足的刘昊然不断地呻吟呼唤着张若昀的名字，他用尽全力地抱紧了怀里的男人，迷恋且疯狂地满足着他一切的需求，就算是他不曾向自己索求的，他都想全部赠予给他。

因为这可是他最爱的人啊。

刘昊然突然抑制不住自己的鼻头发酸。他颤抖着抱住了张若远的后脑用力地抵着他的额头，激动得说不上一句话的嘴唇只能不停地亲吻着身下的人。分不清到底是汗水还是眼泪的液体滴落在张若昀的脸上，微咸的味感自舌尖弥散开来，勾得原本还隐忍着鼻酸的男人也跟着泛起了眼泪。

“你、哭什么啊！”有些恼羞成怒的张若昀忍不住骂道，蒙着鼻音的颤声听得刘昊然想笑却又更想哭了。

“我开心啊、叔、我们结婚了！”一抽一抽的刘昊然红着鼻子回道，那蠢透了的模样简直和表情包里的傻柴一模一样。

“若昀、我们结婚了、我们终于结婚了……”

张若昀大喘着气闭上眼用力地抱紧了刘昊然，止不住颤抖的两人都在这突然失控的情绪中攀上了高峰。

“……”突然安静了的一切让两人都有些恍然。刘昊然湿着眼睛注视着他眼前的男人，仿佛在确认自己并非在做梦一般反复地抚摸轻揉的脸庞。张若昀还是一如既往嫌弃地拍掉了他的爪子，却安抚地凑上来轻啄着刘昊然的嘴唇给他确信感。

“昊然。”张若昀轻唤着朝刘昊然笑了笑，那温柔宠溺的嗓音一下让刘昊然止住了哭声，终于不再怀疑地圈起双臂抱紧了他。

“若昀。”年轻的男人破涕为笑地回应着，那些无需言表的千言万语早就融在他们的血肉之中，与他们的情感合而为一。

我爱你。

全文完。


End file.
